Ma Ke Kahakai 'ino
by Poohbear-29
Summary: This story takes place after Steve falls and will basically deal with what happens afterward. The case of the dead man will be addressed, but is inconsequential to the fic which is very H/C with Danny and steve caught in a storm.
1. Chapter 1

Title-Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino

Rating-T

Disclaimer-Don't own Hawaii Five-O, but do enjoy the characters and the playground.

Author's note-Okay, 1st off I'm still working on No Man Is An Island, but after watching last night's episode I was disappointed in the fact that we never saw Steve from the time he was rescued until he was picked up at the hospital. My muse can be rather rabid at times and this story was born because my little hurt/comfort heart needed some comfort after the hurt. That being said, the first part of the story is taken directly from the show including most of the dialogue, but Danny is unable to call for help as a vicious storm descends on them. So should I continue with this story or abandon it?

"Steve!"

He heard the concerned voice, but did not have the strength to answer as he tried to draw air into his lungs. He shifted slightly and forced his eyes open, frowning when his vision blurred. He finally managed to breathe through tightly clenched teeth and realized he was lying face down on the hard surface.

" Hey...hey, Steve, don't move!"

God, he didn't think he could move even if he wanted to, but he couldn't stay like this. He shifted slightly, forcing his eyes to focus as he listened to the voice calling from above.

"Steve, stay where you are...Steve, are you all right? Don't move!"

"I'm good," McGarrett managed and tried to move his battered body away from the ledge. He sat back against the rock, blinking his eyes against the bright sunlight until he managed to bring Williams into focus above him. "Danny, I think...I think I broke my arm! Send the rope down okay!"

"It's snagged on a branch," Williams observed and looked around as his shoulders slumped in defeat. "All right, look, I'm gonna go call for help."

"There's no service here, but there is at the summit. You're gonna need to climb up and call for a Medivac...all right," McGarrett said.

"All right...don't move...all right!"

"Hey, Danny, throw my pack down before you go," McGarrett ordered and grabbed for it as Williams dropped it down to him."I got it...I got it!"

"Hey, listen to me, Do-Not-Move!"

"Be careful up there. It's really steep!" McGarrett warned and waited for his partner to leave. Once he was alone he shifted back against the rock and held his left arm tight against his body for a few seconds, and knew he needed to do something before the pain really hit home. H grabbed his pack and pulled out a knife and knew what he had to do. He cut through the material covering his arm, and cried out softly when he jostled it. The bruising was already dark and livid and there was blood in several places, yet there was no evidence that the bone had broken through the skin.

Steve lay back and gritted his teeth as pain raced along jagged nerve endings. He reached behind him and grabbed a small branch, cleared of twigs or leaves and hoped it would do for a splint. He snapped it in half and ran it along his injured limb until it touched against his shirt. Next he reached into his pack and brought out a role of duct tape. He managed to tear off a foot long length of the sticky tape and used it to bind the branch to his arm. He cried out as he repeated the process and finally lay back in an effort to catch his breath and keep from passing out.

**5050505050 **

Danny raced up the narrow trail toward the summit, anxious to get help for his injured partner and get the crime scene people out to investigate the body they'd found. He lifted his cell phone, softly cursing when there was still no reception as he continued his trek up toward the summit. A clap of thunder sounded in the distance and he cursed when he noted the clouds in the distance.

"Leave it to Rambo to get injured where there's no civilization," he spat without any real vehemence.

**5050505050 **

Steve had no idea how much time had passed since Danny had left, but he was finally able to breath without the nauseating pain that had finally ebbed He knew any movement could bring it back, but he needed something to keep him from passing out. He reached up to touch the left side of his face, feeling the small lacerations caused by the rock he'd managed to dislodge and wondered if his blurry vision was a sign of a concussion. He reached for his cell and programmed it to record as he sat forward and looked at the body.

"All right," he said and used his foot to role the man over. The bullet wound was plain, with very little blood around it. "Ah, gunshot wound...small caliber...through an through..."

Steve frowned when he noticed something in the wound. "Wait," he whispered and pulled out his knife. He used the tip of the blade to remove what he'd seen and lifted it toward his face. He turned toward the recorder and spoke clearly.

"Fish scales in the exit wound," he said and frowned when his vision blurred even more and forced him to close his eyes. He swallowed several times and felt a sharp pain on his left side. Hiking up his shirt he realized there were several deep lacerations that had been seeping blood since he'd fallen.

**5050505050 **

Danny ran up the trail until he reached the highest point, his breathing labored as he tried to find a place where he could get cell phone service as lightning streaked across the sky and thunder reverberated off the surrounding hillsides. His daughter's smiling face stared back at him as the message read no signal. Danny turned several times, turning a full 360 degrees, but the message remained the same. The terror he'd felt when he saw Steve fall rose inside him like one of the giant waves he'd seen Kono ride.

Cursing softly, Danny shoved the phone back in his pocket and without regard for his own safety took off back the way he'd come. He slipped several times, but managed to catch himself before he hit the ground.

**5050505050 **

Steve shifted his upper body and held tight to his left arm while waiting for his partner to return. He glanced at the sky when he heard the sound of thunder and blinked as a fat droplet of rain struck his cheek. He knew this area well, and had seen the damage done by a torrential downpour when he was hiking with his father. It could be deadly if he and Danny were caught in a storm, even more so if he was stranded on this ledge.

Steve heard someone approaching, relieved when Williams appeared above him. "Did you get reception?"

"No, I tried several spots, but there's a storm coming in and it's probably interfering with the connections," Williams answered.

"Danny, these clouds look bad. If it rains this place is going to turn into a big mudslide," McGarrett explained, blinking when more rain hit his face.

"All right," Williams said and looked at the rope. "All right...I'm going to come down and untangle the rope and I'm gonna bring it to you, all right?" Williams said and moved closer to the edge.

"Hey, take it easy all right," McGarrett ordered and watched as the other man eased himself over the edge and silently prayed he wouldn't fall. Steve jumped, holding his arm tight against his body when Danny lost his footing, but regained it without trouble. "Easy...easy, hey...I'm not gonna catch your ass if you fall!"

"I'd rather you not catch me if I fall okay," Williams said once he reached the tangled rope. He managed to free it and dropped it down to his partner,

"I got it," McGarrett said as Williams made his way back up and rain began to fall heavily just south of them. Thunder echoed and re-echoed in the distance as lightning flashed on the horizon, electrifying the air around them. He grabbed his backpack, looped the rope through the carabiner and made sure it would not slip as he looked up at the other man and began to climb the treacherous embankment.

"Had to eat another donut," Williams griped as he struggled to pull McGarrett upward.

Steve heard the other man, but there was no way he could answer as his body slammed against the rock surface, his injured arm taking the brunt of the blow. He breathed through tightly clenched teeth and tried to stay focused, but the pain was almost his undoing. He struggled to stay focused, using his right arm as a guide and working to find a safe place to plant his foot as Williams continued to take in the slack and pull him up the ledge.

"You're almost there, Steve, just a little more," Williams ground out, cursing softly when the rain began to fall. The rope was rough, and pulling McGarrett up the near vertical slope was tearing at the skin on his palms, but Danny ignored it as best he could. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as again his arm struck the rocky outcropping, but felt someone grab his arm.

"I got you," Williams said and pulled him the rest of the way up as the storm intensified around them. Danny knew they had to find shelter, but this was something he wasn't experienced with. He was a city boy, born and raised in Jersey, and had no idea what it meant to be a boy scout. He felt Steve leaning against him, a slight tremble in his body and knew the man was in considerable pain.

"We...we ne...need to find shelter," McGarrett said.

"Tell me there's a cave or an old hunting cabin up here somewhere," Williams said as the rain began to pool in the small gulleys around them.

"There's a cave around half a mile along the trail. It's dangerous, Danny...you should go..."

"We go together," Williams ordered.

"Danny..."

"On your feet, Super SEAL," Williams snapped and helped his partner stand. He grabbed the backpack and shrugged it on, ignoring McGarrett as the storm drowned out his words. "Which way?"

"Danny!"

"You're wasting time, Steve! Which way?"

Steve knew there was no point in arguing with the other man and reluctantly started along the trail that would lead them even higher. The ground was already wet as heavy, dark clouds blotted out the sun and lightning continued to shoot across the sky. He felt the electrical charge in the air, smelled the ozone that spoke of the powerful tempest, and silently prayed they'd make it to the cave. A cave he barely remembered from the early days when he traipsed through the area with his father.

Danny kept his eyes on his partner and wondered whether there were injuries he couldn't see. McGarrett held his left arm tight against his body, and Danny had noted the bruising and small lacerations on the left side of his forehead. There was also some bruising and he hoped they weren't dealing with a serious concussion on top of the broken arm. Once they reached shelter, he was going to check Steve over and make sure there were no surprises. The priority right now was to reach the cave before the ground grew even more treacherous than it already was.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Steve forced himself to put one foot in front of the other, ignoring the stabbing, dagger like pain that shot through the left side of his chest. He could feel Danny close to him, and released his hold on his arm long enough to swipe at the water that ran into his eyes. The storm was making the trail even more treacherous and he'd slipped several times, biting his bottom lip in an effort to stop the cry of pain from escaping. Each time he fell, Danny reached out to help him, and without a word they'd continued what should have been a short journey to the small cave he hoped was still there.

"How much further?" Williams asked, keeping the fear and concern from his voice as he struggle through the mixture of grass and mud under his feet.

"Just o...over the next r...rise," McGarrett answered and heard the other man curse. He turned to see Williams on the ground and reached out to help him, but overbalanced as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He landed hard, his arm hitting the ground and sending gut-wrenching pain along already jagged nerve endings.

"Steve, come on, Buddy, breathe...just breathe. You're all right," Williams tried and wished he could be sure the words were for his friend, but he understood they were for him as well. He needed to know McGarrett wasn't going to pass out, because there was no way in hell he could carry the injured SEAL.

"Danny, you need..."

"We need to keep moving," Williams said and helped McGarrett to his feet. He watched as McGarrett's face paled even further and knew they had to get to shelter before the man passed out. "Come on, Rambo, we need to find that cave. I can't do it without you."

McGarrett took a shallow breath and nodded as he took the lead once more. Danny Williams was proving to be his equal when it came to being a stubborn SOB and Steve couldn't help the smile that was born with that thought. He forced himself to move, knowing that the threat of a mudslide was very real as the storm raged around them. The wind gusted as trees bowed and creaked under the onslaught of the tempest, debris was picked up and swirled around them and both men were forced to move quickly in order to save themselves from further damage.

Danny saw Steve stumble and grabbed him, relieved when he managed to keep the both on their feet. He pulled McGarrett's right arm over his shoulder and supported him as they continued toward what he hoped was shelter.

"Danny, it's over...over there," McGarrett stammered. He blinked in an effort to keep the rain from running into his eyes, but the downpour continued unabated. Lightning continued high overhead, jagged chains streaking across the sky as thunder rolled and seemed to shake the very earth beneath their feet.

Williams couldn't see anything, but he took his partner's word for it and supported the injured man in the direction he'd indicated. He'd seen some pretty big storms in Jersey, but nothing compared to the violence of this one. The rain pelted them, soaking the landscape and turning the ground to swampy mud. The only upside to that was they were in no danger of freezing to death.

"There, Danny, on the right...be...between the rocks," McGarrett managed in spite of the pain that now invaded every inch of his body. He stumbled along, trying not to lean too heavily on his partner, but Danny seemed to understand that he was running on adrenalin alone.

"I don't see it!" Williams shouted and moved between the large boulders.

"It's there...just push the brush aside," McGarrett assured him. He pointed to the area he knew hid the opening to the cave and leaned against the rock as Williams released him.

"Stay put!" the Jersey native ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere," McGarrett breathed through tightly clenched teeth as Williams moved to pull the brush away from the entrance. Steve fought to stay conscious, closing his eyes as the world around him wavered in and out of focus. He swallowed convulsively and was startled when Danny touched his right arm and maneuvered him inside the small cavern.

"I got you, Steve," Williams said and eased the man down so that he could lean against the rock wall.

"Danny, there's a flashlight in...in my p...pack," McGarrett said.

"You think of everything," Williams said. "Any food and water in there?"

"should...should be water...maybe a couple of...of protein bars," the SEAL answered as Williams pulled out the flashlight and shone it in his eyes. "Damn it, Danny!"

"Sorry, headache?"

"No, thanks, already got one," McGarrett answered once the light was turned away from him.

"Steve, the storm...how long do they usually last around here?" Williams asked worriedly.

"Depends...I don't think this one was in the forecast...wouldn't have come up here if it was. Sorry, Danny, should have let you go for the facial and manicure with Grace," McGarrett teased lightly.

"Right now a facial and manicure sound pretty damn good compared to your version of a shower," Williams said and sighed heavily as he looked at the other man. McGarrett's eyes were closed, but there was no mistaking the lines of pain creasing his forehead and Danny wished he could do something to ease that pain. He placed the flashlight on the ground beside him and dumped the contents of the pack onto the floor. It didn't surprise him to see the duct tape, and the knife, but he was surprised to see a regular first aid kit, at least that's what he though it was until he opened it.

In true McGarrett style, the contents were far from ordinary. There was a bottle of extra strength Tylenol, the kind that had codeine, half a dozen sterile gauze pads, several bandages of various sizes, a tube of Polysporin, several safety pins, a needle and what looked like fishing line. There were also two bottles of water and several protein bars. It really didn't surprise him to find a thermal blanket tucked into the small front pouch.

"You really are a boyscout," Williams muttered.

"D...did you say something, Danny?" McGarrett asked softly.

"I said you do believe in being prepared. Is this from experience or just something you picked up in SEAL training?"

"You never know when you might run into trouble," McGarrett told him and watched as Williams dumped two of the pills into his hand.

"It's not much, but at least it's something," Williams said and opened one of the water bottles. He handed it and the pills to the injured man and watched as Steve popped them into his mouth and chased them down with most of the water. Danny finished what was left in the bottle and made his way toward the entrance where he held the bottle to catch the rain. It didn't take long to fill it and when he returned to McGarrett's side, he knew it was time to call on what little medical knowledge he had. "You still with me, Steve?"

"Think so," McGarrett answered softly.

"I know the arm's broken and I'm not going to touch the splint right now, but I need to know where else your hurt," Williams said.

"Head...probably a concussion," the SEAL told him.

"Yeah, I got that...what else?"

"Chest...maybe a couple of broken ribs," McGarrett said.

"Is that it?"

"Not sure...think I'm bleeding...unless..."

"Hold on and I'll take a look," Williams told him and watched as McGarrett moved his arm. He didn't miss the sharp intake of breath that signaled just how much discomfort the man was in. Danny reached for McGarrett's tattered shirt and tore it open, wincing when the flashlight illuminated the mottled collection of bruises and scrapes covering the left side of his partner's chest. He knew he could clean the area, but there were two deep grooves that looked more like trenches that ran along his rib cage.

"How's it l...look?"

"Like a sunset in hell," Williams answered seriously. "I'm going to need to clean these up and put some Polysporin on it, but we need to get you to the hospital."

"No...nothing you can do until the storm lets up," McGarrett said.

"Maybe Kono and Chin are looking for us," Williams observed as he eased the shirt off McGarrett's shoulders. He knew the other members of Five-O would not be worried this soon, but maybe with the storm they would realize something had happened.

"May...be," McGarrett said, holding his breath as Williams cut the left sleeve and removed his shirt. He closed his eyes and tried to ride out the waves of nauseating pain that washed over him as Williams did a thorough job of cleaning the wounds on his chest. He reached for the bottle of water and took several small sips, but refused to take the protein bar his friend offered him.

Danny looked around the cave, relieved to see there was nothing that spoke of animals having lived in the cave. He grabbed McGarrett's pack and placed it on the ground before opening the small pouch and spreading the blanket in front of the pack. He turned to find McGarrett watching him through pain laden eyes.

"Make a good mother," McGarrett whispered.

"Yeah, well, you're worse than a child with a bad attitude," Williams said and moved to help his friend lie down, using the pack as a pillow. "Come on, let's get you settled on the bed."

"No thank, Danno, I don't swing that way," McGarrett said.

"Glad to hear my virtue's safe with you," Williams said, ignoring the near silent hiss of pain that escaped McGarrett's tightly clenched teeth. He hoped the storm held up soon, because right now things were only going to get worse if McGarrett didn't get help.

"Thanks, Danno," McGarrett whispered into the surrounding darkness as his body and mind gave in to the accumulated pain and shock of the day's events.

"Just don't make me regret not buying anything in black...I'm not partial to it," Williams said and moved to the cave entrance. The rain continued to pound down around him, as the storm continued to wreak havoc with the landscape. Danny leaned wearily against the stone wall and felt the bone deep weariness seep into his bones. He listened to McGarrett's labored breathing and silently prayed the man was as strong as he gave him credit for, because in spite of their bickering, he respected the SEAL, although he'd probably deny it if push came to shove.

**5050505050 **

Kono understood what her cousin was going through, but he'd given up his life for their uncle. Didn't he realize what that meant, how much he'd sacrificed and for what? Their aunt had died anyway and now their uncle had to face the future alone. Chin's words came back to her and she knew he was right about

his finding a family with Five-O, but what of his reputation? He could clear it all up by simply telling the truth.

"Kono, have you heard from Steve or Danny?" Chin Ho Kelly asked.

"No, but don't try to change the subject, Chin. Tell me why you won't tell your story now that Auntie is dead?"

"All that would accomplish is get Uncle arrested, Kono. He's old and his heart is weak. I don't think he could handle going to trail and what good would it do? I'm happy where I am and you finally know the truth, but I want your word that it goes no further," Chin warned.

"I..."

"Kono, the scandal alone would kill Uncle. I can't live with that kind of guilt."

"Chin, Uncle is stronger than you think."

"Maybe he is, but he just lost Auntie, and I'm not going to put him through anything else," Chin told her and stared out the window as he pulled out his cell and tried McGarrett's number again, silently cursing when it went directly to his answering service.

"What's wrong" Kono asked.

"Steve was taking Danny on a hike to see the Petroglyphs his father showed him," Kono answered.

"In this storm?"

"The storm wasn't in the forecast, Kono. That's what's got me worried. If Steve and Danny gt caught in this they could..."

"Wouldn't they take shelter?"

"Steve probably knows where the caves are, but this storm moved in fast and furious. That area is known for mudslides when it rains this hard," chin explained.

"Did you try Danny's phone?"

"I've tried them both, but they're going straight to the answering service," Chin said and moved to stand under the awning as the rain continued to pelt the ground.

"There's nothing we can do until the storm stops," Kono told him and wished there was more she could do.

**5050505050 **

Danny had turned off the flashlight once he was sure Steve was sleeping. He sat with his back against the wall and his hand resting on McGarrett's chest, silently counting each breath as he tried to ignore the painful wheeze that reached his ears. His head dropped forward as sleep beckoned, and he allowed himself to give into the exhaustion of the days' events.

**TBC**

Author's note—-You guys are wonderful. I am so glad you're enjoying my take on this one. Be warned...the hurt/comfort factor has only just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Something woke him, but he wasn't sure what it was and he opened his eyes to complete and utter darkness. It took a minute for his sleep drenched mind to clear and the memory of the fall chilled him to the bone. His hand rested on McGarrett's chest, his fear intensifying when he realized his partner was struggling to breathe.

Danny grabbed the flashlight and flicked it on, pointing it toward Steve's face and cursing when he saw the swollen area had spread to encompass much of the left side of his face and eye.

"Steve, can you hear me? Come on, Steve, don't tell me a little fall is going to take down a Super SEAL this easy," Williams said and moved behind the wheezing man. He lifted McGarrett forward and then eased him back so that Steve rested against his chest. "Come on, Steve, don't you dare go checking out...not on my watch!"

"Dan...Danny?"

"Right here. How are you feeling?"

"Did you get the number of that truck?" McGarrett wheezed.

"That good?" Williams teased and reached for the bottle of water beside him. He held it for the other man, relieved when he drank a small amount and listened as the sound of the storm raged outside.

"Danny, what hap...happened?"

"You took a fall," Williams answered and drank from the water bottle.

"Did you push me?"

"No, not that I haven't thought about it a few times," Danny answered.

"Did we find a b...body?"

"Yes, we did."

"Why a...are we in a cave?" McGarrett asked.

"It was either a cave or stand on a mountain in the middle of a thunder and lightning storm...I might have chosen the latter if I'd found a bottle of shampoo or body wash in your pack," Williams teased.

"Didn't look har...hard enough," McGarrett told him.

"Shit, you really have soap in there?"

"A couple of samples," McGarrett said.

"You really do believe in being prepared for everything don't you?"

"Better to be pre...pared," the SEAL said and moaned as pain shot through his upper body. He felt Williams supporting him as he tried to catch his breath an was finally able to draw air into his lungs.

"Better to just stay still."

"Feel like a knife in my chest," McGarrett said.

"You have a couple of busted ribs...it'll make breathing a little uncomfortable," Williams explained.

"How long h...have we been in here?"

"I'm not sure...couple of hours maybe. Do you think Chin and Kono are looking for us?"

"No, Chin was telling me his aunt was dying. He as driving Kono over to her house."

"Damn, I was hoping since they knew where we were gong they'd be worried when the storm hit."

"They might be, but there's nothing they can do un...til the storm stops," McGarrett said, trembling with onslaught of another wave of nauseating pain. He felt Williams holding him and knew the man was worried, but right now there was nothing he could do to ease his friend's mind as darkness reached for him and he tumbled into a deep abyss.

Danny felt Steve go still against him and placed his hand on the man's chest. He held it there, silently counting the passing seconds until he felt the first ragged breath of air. Sweat beaded on McGarrett' forehead, a sign of the fever building inside him. Danny knew he needed to keep McGarrett drinking and silently willed the storm to end, but the thunder reverberated around him ad echoed through the small cave that was their only shelter.

"Just hold on, Steve, you're not allowed to die on my watch," Williams vowed and felt a slight shudder as McGarrett fought for each breath. He reached for his cell and checked, angered when he noted there was still no signal. There was nothing else he could do, but watch over the injured SEAL and keep him alive until help was available to them.

**5050505050 **

Chin Ho Kelly couldn't remember the last time a storm of this magnitude had ravaged the islands. At times the rain was so heavy he couldn't see the building across the street as the trees bent to the breaking point and he knew several had done just that. Kono had left the office earlier and called to let him know she'd arrived home safely.

Chin thought about the two men who were an integral part of Five-O and couldn't help, but worry that he hadn't heard from them. Steve McGarrett knew what he was doing in the mountains, but Danny Williams was a city kid, born and raised on the streets of New Jersey. If they were caught out in the open in this storm, chances are one or both of them could be injured and the electrical interference could be the reason they hadn't called for back up.

It was nearly midnight now and the storm that had started during the middle of the day showed little signs of easing up. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled in a sickening crescendo that threatened to shatter the windows of the highrise buildings. Chin knew there was nothing he could do until he heard from McGarrett or Williams, but that didn't ease his worries as he watched the tempest raging outside.

Chin stared at his phone as if by will alone he could make it ring, but he knew that was as unrealistic as blaming himself for not going with the two men. He'd debated about going, but the call from his uncle had made it imperative that he stay close. Auntie's death weighed heavily on his mind and brought with it more guilt over what had happened. There was no way he could tell anyone what really happened and he hoped Kono would come to understand his choice.

Chin moved to the sofa and sat down, watching the storm until he felt his eyelids grow heavy and sleep reached for him.

**5050505050 **

Danny continued to hold onto the injured man, checking the time on his cell phone every few minutes. McGarrett had roused long enough to swallow a couple of the Tylenol, but his body still trembled as his fever rose. Several times Danny was forced to ease the injured man onto his right side and held him as his stomach gave up its meager contents.

Danny leaned his head back against the stone wall and closed his eyes as the headache he'd held at bay sent daggers of pain through his skull. He knew he was beyond tired, and wanted nothing more than to give in to the sleep his mind and body craved, but right now he needed to watch oer the injured man.

"Mary...be careful...Wo Fat...bas...bastard...don't touch h...her...don't...mom's dead...sorry...so sorry..."

"It's okay, Steve, you're safe. Mary's safe. Wo Fat can't touch her," Williams tried to break through whatever nightmares plagued his friend, but McGarrett seemed beyond his help as he struggled to free himself.

"Kill...you...Mary...no let her...go...won't tell you...Danno...Danno...help her..."

"I've got her, Steve, she's safe now. No one will hurt her," Williams tried., keeping his voice soft in an effort to calm the injured SEAL. Danny knew Steve's fever was dangerously high and wondered if he should bring him outside in the rain, and hopefully cool him off a little. It took a couple of seconds to realize he no longer heard the rain drumming off the outer walls of the cave. He shifted his legs, feeling the pins and needles radiating along his sleeping limbs. He struggled to shift the weight, wincing sympathetically when McGarrett cried out.

"Hold on, Steve, I just need to move you for a minute," Williams explained, but the injured SEAL seemed unaware of his words. Danny gently eased McGarrett onto the backpack and reached for the flashlight and his cell phone. He turned it on, disappointed when he noted there was still no signal and silently prayed once he left the cave the service would be picked up.

"Danny...Danny...be careful...Wo Fat..."

"Wo Fat's not here...it's just you and me, Buddy."

"Nick...bas...bas...betrayed m...me...no...so cold...watch out, Danny! Taylor! Damn you!"

Danny felt torn in two directions as his partner began to fight an unseen enemy. He needed to get through to the injured man, but right now Steve was lost in a fever baked nightmare and was fighting, not for his own life, but for the ones he cared about. Danny placed a hand on McGarrett's right shoulder and forced him back down as he spoke.

"Come on, Steve, it's all right. I need to go call for help, but I can't do that unless you calm down...all right. Come on, look at me...it's just us." Williams watched as the other man drew in a long, shuddering breath and looked straight at him.

"Danny?"

"Are you with me now, Steve?"

"Think so...feel like crap."

"Well, to tell you the truth you look like it too. Look, I need you to stay put while I go see if I can call for help."

"Storm?"

"It's stopped."

"Be care...ful...rain...mudslide," McGarrett managed as his eyes closed once more.

Danny listened for the rasping sound of his friend's breathing, relieved once he was sure he heard it and that it wasn't his imagination. He stood up and pointed the small flashlight toward the opening and hurried outside. The air was warm and damp, water dripping from the surrounding trees as Dawn began to lighten the sky around him. He checked his phone, but there was still no signal and he looked toward the right and knew he needed to climb to the top in order to send a message.

Danny glanced back toward the cave entrance and sighed before hurrying along the weather beaten trail toward the top of the hill. He slipped several times, his clothes a tattered ruin and covered in both mud and grass stains, but he managed to reach the top with only a couple of new bruises. He leaned heavily on his knees, breathing through tightly clenched teeth a he tested his phone again, shocked when he saw there was service.

"Yes!" he shouted triumphantly as he hit Chin's number and waited anxiously for the call to go through.

**5050505050 **

Chin hadn't slept very well on the sofa in McGarrett's office, and jumped when the sound of his cell phone woke him. He looked at the caller ID and quickly answered it, relieved to hear the other man's voice.

"Danny, thank God, where are you, Brah?"

_*"On a mountain in the middle of nowhere Hawaii. Listen, Chin, Steve fell..."*_

"Is he hurt?"

_*"Yes, and he needs to be medivacced out ASAP."*_

"Listen, Danny, I'm going to triangulate your location and call you back as soon s I set things in motion," Chin said.

_*"Hurry, Chin, he's not doing very well."*_

"I hear you, Brah...just stay out."

**5050505050 **

Danny paced on the slippery trail as he waited impatiently for Chin to call him back. It felt like forever before the familiar jingle sounded and he answered. "Tell me you know where we are?"

"I got it, Danny, but..."

"Don't you dare say but, Chin! But is not a word I want to hear right now! How long before a chopper gets here?"

"It's going to take a couple of hours. The army's chopper is in for repairs and Medivac is already on a rescue and won't be able to get to you until they get these two kids off a cliff."

"Jesus, Chin, did you call the governor? Maybe she can light a fire under someone and get us out of here," Williams said.

"I'll do what I can. I could drive up there."

"What good would that do...unless you can bring a doctor and medical supplies."

"Medical supplies I can bring, but the doctors are in short supply because the storm caused several accidents and the hospitals are swamped."

"How long would it take you to get here?"

"An hour to drive and then two hours to hike up to you...longer if the trail is washed out."

"Shit, look, Chin, I gotta get back to Steve...get someone out here as fast as you can."

"I will, Danny, just be careful. All right?"

"I hear you...shit, Chin, look we found a body on a cliff out here."

"A body? Way out there?"

"Yes, he's been shot. I'm sending a picture now."

"I got it...we'll run it through codus and see if he's in the system. Be careful."

"I will," Williams said, hanging up and hurrying back toward the cave, angry at McGarrett for getting himself injure on a simple hike.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

The pain registered before his eyes shot open and Steve moaned as he shifted and tried to sit up. It was deathly quiet, the complete darkness surrounding him as he struggled to remember why he felt like he was trapped in a sauna. He remembered a hike, someone being with him, but he couldn't grasp the reason that person would have left him alone.

Steve had always prided himself on his ability to take are of himself, but he couldn't help thinking that someone needed him. A face formed in his mind, hands moving too quickly as a heavily accented voice berated him for getting him shot. Images formed and disappeared, leaving him filled with fear for the other man's safety and he knew he had to get help.

"Danny," he called, but his voice was weak and didn't carry very far. He had to move, had to find out if his partner was hurt. Using his right hand as a guide he pushed himself to his knees, and finally to his feet, but he wasn't sure whether he could complete his self proclaimed journey. He swallowed several times, waiting for the nauseating dizziness to pass, and leaned against the wall. He had no idea how long it took, but he finally made it to his feet and felt along the stone wall until he reached the entrance.

"Danny...where...where the hell are y...you?" McGarrett called, blinking several times in an effort to clear the cobwebs enshrouding his mind. The sun stabbed at his eyes, but he ignored it and stepped out of the cave to the sound of birds twittering in the nearby trees. Even their sound sent daggers through his skull, but Steve was a man with a mission, that mission...find Danny.

Steve had traveled the trail many times, but he once familiar terrain had changed and he slipped several times, but did not let that stop him. His arm throbbed, but he held it tight against his body as he grabbed at a down tree and struggled to breathe.

"Danny...Danny..." he thought he shouted the name, but couldn't be sure as darkness wavered at the edge of his vision "Danny..."

**5050505050 **

Williams raced back toward the cave, his instincts on high alert as he pointed the flashlight inside. It took a couple of seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but he knew something was missing.

"I'm going to kick his ass!" he spat and turned away from the cave. He looked at the ground, searching for any sign of where his injured partner could have gone. It didn't take long for him to find McGarrett's broken strides and he quickly followed it, calling out as he moved along the trail.

"Steve! Stay where you are!" Williams shouted, hoping that McGarrett would hear him ad listen for a change. God, he ached all over, but he knew that was nothing compared to how Steve must be feeling right now. He slipped, and cursed as he slid toward the edge of the embankment, catching himself before he tumbled into a free fall that would end with his body broken at the base of the rocky ledge.

"Steve, come on, Super SEAL! I'm getting mighty tired of this damn mud!"

"Danny..."

Williams wasn't sure whether he'd heard his name called, and stood still, listening for the sound to be repeated. The birds had resumed their twittering in the nearby trees, but Danny's ears were tuned for one thing. He needed McGarrett to call out to him, to find out if he was really on the right trail.

"Steve, I'm coming, but I need..."

"Dan...ny."

This time there was no mistaking the weak cry and ignoring the danger, Williams raced along the slippery trail, coming up short when he spotted the injured man standing near the edge of a cliff. He didn't want to startle McGarrett, but the man seemed unaware of the danger he was in. He stepped carefully, ignoring his mind silently screaming at him to hurry.

"Dan...by," McGarrett said and turned, teetering on the brink of the escarpment as he tried to turn. He would have fallen, but strong arms reached out for him and he cried out as his savior latched onto the nearest part of his body, unfortunately for him, it happened to be the one he'd broken and the pain intensified to the point of taking his breath away. His weak cries were barely audible even as Williams fought to keep them both from going over the edge.

Danny knew he was hurting the other man, but there was no way in hell either of them would survive if they went over the edge. He felt his body slipping in the mixture of mud and grass, but latched onto a broken root while holding McGarrett with his other hand. The struggle to keep them both from falling continued, his fingers cramping, his knuckles white as the lines of strain shone on his face.

"Dan...ny...let go!"

"Yeah right...and...have your gh...ghost haunt me. Not a chance in hell. Now shut up and gr..grab on!" Williams ordered.

"Bo...bossy bas...tard," McGarrett ground out.

"I wouldn't have t...to b...bee if you'd ju...just stayed put like I told y...you too," Williams snarled. He concentrated on dragging them both away from the edge, his feet slipping in the dangerous muck that seemed so unstable in wake of the storm. It took every ounce of strength he could call on, but he thought they were finally out of danger and he lay back on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Dan...Danny."

"I'm right here," Williams assured his partner.

"Dead?"

"No, you're not dead...although I am tempted to kill you myself!"

"Not me...the man...need to get the crime scene people out here," McGarrett said.

"We will, but right now you''re my only priority. Where the hell did you think you were going?"

"Not sure...woke up and you were gone...figured Wo Fat had you," the injured man answered.

"No, I have a feeling Wo Fat only has one interest in Hawaii," Williams told him. "I called Chin. Medivac is busy because of the storm and the army chopper is down for repairs. He's going to call the governor and see if he can arrange another way to get your sorry ass out of here."

"Sorry," McGarrett said, fighting to stay conscious as the adrenalin rush that had kept him awake while Williams pulled them both to safety left him weak and filled with pain.

Danny finally managed to sit up and looked into his friend's fever glazed eyes and knew the man was fighting hard to keep from showing just how much he was hurting. He silently cursed whoever had killed and dumped the man on the ledge, because if it hadn't happened, Steve wouldn't have been in the precarious position that ended with him being injured.

"Chin knows where we are, Steve, help will be here before we know it," Williams told him, worried when McGarrett didn't say anything. "Hey, Steve, we need to move all right?"

"No, think I'll stay right h...here," the injured man said.

"I don't think so. That mudslide you told me about could still happen and I'm not going to carry your ass when there's nothing wrong with your legs," Williams said and grew worried. "There's not is there?"

"My legs are fine...I just don't know if...if I can make them listen," McGarrett sniped tiredly.

"I tell you what...I'll make your damn legs listen," Williams said and stood on his own shaky limbs. "On your feet, Super SEAL!"

Steve knew there was no denying the other man and soon felt his right arm gripped by Williams who tugged sharply in an effort to help him up. He had no idea where he found the energy, but soon found himself leaning heavily against his partner. He closed his eyes and listened to Danny telling him what to do, and obeyed his commands because right now he didn't have the energy to argue with him.

Danny knew Steve's silence was a testament to just how much he was hurting. The back and forth bitching that went on between them was sort of comforting, and right now he missed it. The truth was he just didn't have the energy to keep it up either, but he vowed to make up for it when McGarrett was well enough to keep up his side.

Steve could feel himself weakening with each step they took and felt as if it would take every ounce of energy he had left just to stay on his feet. He leaned heavily against his friend, and knew from experience that Williams own energy supply had to be reaching the limit of his endurance. The pain was a constant now, radiating outward from each wound until there was no way to pinpoint the exact spot where it started. He swallowed convulsively, hoping he could stay conscious long enough to reach whatever destination Williams had in mind.

Danny could feel Steve leaning more and more on him and knew the man couldn't keep this up much longer. He knew he should have brought him back to the cave, but he wanted to get higher up so that he could contact Chin while keeping an eye on the injured man. He didn't want to stop, not when they'd come so far, but the sound of his cell made him realize they had service and he eased McGarrett to the ground. He hit the button as soon as he saw who it was and hoped the other man had good news for them.

**5050505050 **

"Chin, tell me the governor was able to pull some strings."

"She's trying, Danny, but the storm caught everyone off guard and anyone who had a chopper didn't have a chance to get it under cover. We're looking at another couple of hours before they can get one in the air."

"What about Medivac? Aren't they available yet?"

"No, they're still trying to get those kids off the cliff. I wish I had some good new, but Kono and I are doing everything we can."

"I know."

"How's Steve?" Kono asked.

"He's in bad shape and he's burning up. I'm trying, but he needs a hospital not meatball surgery and a bandage."

"Danny, Kono and I are on the way to your location. We brought the jeep as close as we can, and we're on foot now. It's going to take us about an hour or so to reach you, but we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Sooner, Chin."

"I hear you, Brah," Chin said and turned toward his cousin as they hurried along the trail. He hadn't exaggerated, it would take at least an hour to reach the two men, maybe longer depending on the shape of the trail they were on.

**5050505050 **

Steve tried to ignore the burning pain in his chest as he listened to Williams' side of the conversation. If he heard correctly then Chin and Kono were on their way, but that the choppers seemed to be out of commission for now. He struggled to sit up, but just could not find the strength to do so.

"Steve, I need to go get your pack from the cave. You stay put...all right?"

"I'm not going anywhere," McGarrett said.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Williams groused, patting McGarrett's right shoulder before hurrying away.

Steve shifted his weight and watched Williams hurrying up the trail in the direction of the cave. He'd done everything he could to keep Williams from finding out just how lousy he felt. He struggled to sit forward, gasping as knifing pain shot through his chest and arm. He moved back far enough to lean against the ancient tree that had survived the storm and closed his eyes. He had no idea how much time passed, but his eyes shot open when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Here, Steve, take these," Williams ordered.

Steve took the offered pills, popping them into his mouth before taking the bottle of water and chasing the pills down with the warm liquid. "Thanks, Danny."

"You're bleeding again," Williams said of the fresh blood on the left side of McGarrett's chest.

"Damn," the SEAL cursed.

"Let me take a look," the Jersey native ordered. He'd seen the unbridled pain on McGarrett's face when he returned from the cave and understood just how hard his partner was trying to keep from showing the pain. He gently removed the gauze pads, wincing when he saw the telltale redness surrounding the wounds. McGarrett needed help, and he needed it now.

"Danny, I'm all right," McGarrett tried, but the look on Williams' face told him he didn't believe a word he said. He reached out and touched the other man's arm and hoped Danny understood how he felt. They could argue and bicker like an old married couple, yet, Danny was a brother, one who'd managed to save his life. "Thanks, Danno."

"Don't thank me yet...we're not out of the woods," Williams said and took the time to clean and cover the wounds before settling down next to his friend to wait for help.

TBC

Author's note...You guys are wonderful and I wanted to thank everyone for their support and the reviews and alerts and well everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

"We should be close now," Kono said. They'd been walking through the devastated landscape for over an hour, and had yet to see any sign of the two men. Chin had called the governor to see where they stood in the chopper department, and the news was not good. Medivac had run into more trouble with the kids on the cliff and would be at least another hour before they were able to get the kids off and deliver them to the hospital. Then they'd need to refuel and replenish their supplies before coming to rescue the injured leader of Five-O.

"I know, keep your eyes and ears open," Chin ordered. Their packs were loaded with supplies and they'd both taken a course in first aid, yet he felt wholly inadequate if McGarrett's injuries were as bad as Williams described. He hoped Danny had exaggerated the extent of the damage, but Williams hadn't sounded like he was, and that meant the two men were in dire straights.

"It looks like someone fell here," Kono said of the broken twigs and crushed foliage.

"A recent fall too," Chin said and moved to the edge of the trail. He looked down, relieved when he didn't see any broken bodies lying at the bottom of the cliff. He pointed toward the highest point where several birds seemed to glide high over head. "Danny said they'd taken cover in the caves just east of here. He probably called us from that ridge."

Kono nodded and followed her cousin along the trail, carefully avoiding the areas that could easily send them sliding over the edge if the cliffs. This area was really spectacular when out for a leisurely stroll, but dangerous after the ferocious storm the day before. She looked toward the east and saw something flash in the sunlight. She waited to see if it was real or imaginary, and pointed it out to Chin when she spotted white against the green backdrop of trees and brush.

"Danny!" Chin called when he spotted the man standing in a clearing not too far off the path.

"Chin, thank God," Williams answered.

"Danny?"

McGarrett's voice was far weaker than before and Williams knew he needed a hospital...fast. "Easy, Steve, Chin and Kono are here. It won't be long before you're lying in a bed with a pretty nurse taking care of you."

"Hard...hard to breathe," McGarrett said and felt Williams lift him forward until his upper body rested against his chest.

"Did we miss something?" Chin asked with an easy grin, yet the worry was evident in his eyes. "Hey, Boss, you look like hell."

"Fe...feel like it too," McGarrett answered honestly, eyes clenched as he tried to breath past the pain in his chest.

"Steve, don't talk...just breathe...all right," Williams ordered and looked hopefully at the newcomers as chin's phone began to ring. He listened to the one sided conversation, but the exhaustion made it difficult for him to make sense of what was being said so he gave up trying. He felt McGarrett trembling against him and wondered what else could possibly go wrong as Chin put his phone away. "Don't tell me...they're not coming!"

"They're coming," Chin answered as Kono helped McGarrett drink from the water bottle. "Medivac just got the kids of the ledge. It'll take them 15 minutes to the hospital. Another 40 to refuel and grab supplies and another 15 to get here. The good news is they're bringing a paramedic."

"So what do we do while we wait?" Williams snapped impatiently.

"Exactly what you've been doing, Brah, we keep him with us until help arrives," Kelly advised and watched McGarrett's face closely. "You just concentrate on breathing, Boss."

"Trying," McGarrett said tiredly.

"Tell me about the body," Kono said and waited for William to speak.

"Mid to late 50s...male...gunshot wound is through and through," the Jersey native answered. "Steve's the one who saw him up close."

"There were fish scales in the wound," McGarrett told them, his voice barely audible as he fought to stay conscious. "Recorded what I saw...Danny took a pic...ture."

"I ran it through codus, but didn't have a match when we left," Chin assured them. "Where is the body?"

"At the bottom of the trail before it turns left. There's a ledge and the body is on a rocky outcropping just below it," Williams explained.

"Kono, I'm going to go take a look. You keep an eye on these two...make sure they don't go finding any more trouble on their hike," Chin said.

"I wasn't the one who dropped a rock on his own head and busted up his arm and ribs," Williams griped and felt McGarrett take a shuddering breath before going still. "Steve! Damn it, McGarrett, I told you I'm not partial to black and if you force me to wear it I swear I'll follow your sorry ass to hell and haul you back here in your birthday suit."

"Pro...mise," McGarrett managed.

"No, threat!" Williams said, relieved that the other man was still with them.

"Mi...mind if sl...sleep?"

"No, you can sleep, but make sure Wo Fat's not in your nightmares," Williams ordered and listened to the man's labored breathing. "Kono, we really need to get him out of here."

"We will, Danny," Kono vowed and glanced at her watch, silently cursing that time seemed to crawl. She could see the bone deep weariness etched on Williams' face as he held their boss. She knew the inner turmoil he must be feeling, the helplessness of not being able to get help, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"God, Kono, when he fell...I thought...I thought he..."

"But he didn't, Danny, and you've kept him alive this long. It won't be much longer and help will be here. Why don't you let me hold him for a while?"

"No, I'm good," Williams told her.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"So, did you get to see the Petroglyphs?"

"Yeah," Williams said. "Steve told me his dad used to take him up here."

"I think most people who live on the Island have seen them."

"Probably a rite of passage of some kind," Williams said. He sighed tiredly and closed his eyes as the sound of the wind softly rustling the leaves in the nearby trees lulled him toward sleep.

Kono stood and glanced around, spotting her cousin as he hurried toward them. "Did you find anything?"

"The body is still there, but anything that might point toward what happened has been washed away," Chin answered and looked at the two men. "How are they?"

"Danny's exhausted...Steve's in bad shape," Kono answered and looked toward the east as the sound of rotary blades reached her ears. "Looks like Medivac is here."

"Thank God," Williams said and blinked several times as he watched the speck grow as it neared their location.

Chin and Kono began waving their arms in the air until they were sure the chopper had seen them. There was an area a couple of hundred feet to the south where the Medivac could land and they watched as the pilot expertly maneuvered until they could safely land away from the trees and rocks surrounding them.

"Help's here, Steve," Williams whispered and was surprised when McGarrett's eyes opened and looked up at him.

"Thanks, Danno," the injured man whispered as two men raced toward them carrying a Stokes between them. The basket style stretcher was heavily laden with equipment and supplies and placed on the ground beside them.

"Sir, are you hurt?" a young man asked Williams.

"No, I'm fine," the Jersey native answered.

"Okay, my name is Gary and my partner's name is Wesley," the paramedic said and looked into the eyes that were heavily laden with pain. "What's your name?"

"Steve."

"Well, Steve, we're going to get you an IV started and get you on a backboard before we get you out of here. Do you have any allergies?"

"No," McGarrett answered.

"He's having trouble breathing...figured it's because of the broken ribs on his left side," Williams told them.

"Steve, look at me," Gary Ryder ordered softly. "I'm going to start you on some oxygen."

"O...kay," McGarrett said as a n IV was started in his right hand. He felt the paramedic probing the area n the left side of his chest and tried to be still when he moved his arm.

"There is diminished breath sound on the left side," Gary told his partner. "We need to get him out of here now."

"Steve, we're going to get you on a backboard and get moving," Wesley Andrews said and asked if the others could help them move the injured man.

McGarrett closed his eyes as they shifted him out of Williams arms and eased him down onto the backboard. He cried out weakly when the throbbing pain in his left side intensified and stole his breath away. He struggled to get air into his lungs, heard one of the paramedic says something about his damn rib puncturing his lung just before he surrendered to the darkness.

"Steve!" Williams cried as his friend grew still and the paramedics worked to keep him alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Danny felt his own heart skip a beat as he watched the paramedics work on the injured man. They quickly cut away his shirt and and the man who introduced himself as Gary made a small incision on the left side of McGarrett's chest before inserting some kind of long needle into his body. He leaned heavily on his knees, trying hard not to pass out as a small pearl of blood formed and ran slowly down Steve's body.

"He's breathing!" Ryder said. "We need to go now!"

"Danny go with them!" Chin ordered.

"I'm sorry...there's no..."

"Look, he's been stuck on this mountain for 24 hours and is probably suffering from exposure and you..."

"All right...he goes!" Ryder said before the woman had a chance to finish.

"Hold this," Andrews ordered, but chin grabbed the edge of the stokes and Ryder held the other leaving Wesley to hold the bag if IV solution. They raced toward the chopper, fighting to keep the head of Five-O alive.

Danny struggled to keep up, his legs rubbery as he raced alongside the basket style stretcher. They reached the Medivac chopper and he jumped inside as McGarrett was lifted in and secured to the base.

"Danny, we'll see you at the hospital as soon as we can," Chin said.

"All right," Williams said tiredly, but no matter how weary he was, he kept his eyes on the man who'd quickly become a brother to him. How the hell could things have gone so wrong so fast. It was supposed to be a simple hike to see some fancy graffiti for God's sake. Now McGarrett, the super SEAL, was fighting for his life and there wasn't a damn thing Danny could do to help him. His shoulders slumped in helpless defeat and he refused to move from where he was as frustrated rage made his guts churn.

"Sir, I need you to go up front and fasten your seat belt!"

"I need..."

"You need your seat belt on so that we can take off!" Ryder warned, relieved when the weary man did as he was told. Seconds later, while he worked on the patient, the chopper took off toward the hospital. "What's our ETA, Jake?"

"Ten minutes."

"Shave a couple off that and I'll buy you a steak dinner," Ryder said and worked with his partner to help stabilize Steve McGarrett.

**5050505050 **

Pat Jameson stared at the four people who talked at the same time, and never really heard a word they said. Since the call from Chin Ho Kelly telling her Steve McGarrett was injured while on a hiking trip with Danny Williams she'd been unable to think of anything, but finding a way to bring them home. Chin had called to tell her he and Kono were headed for McGarrett and Williams' position, and had assured them she would do everything in her power to get a chopper to their location.

As Governor, she'd taken a lot of flack for her part in creating Five-O, especially when it was revealed that she would back McGarrett and his team. The anger of her fellow officials grew worse when it was revealed that McGarrett had chosen Chin ho Kelly as part of his team. The fact that he'd also chosen a New Jersey native and a rookie to round out Five-O was still a scalding point for several members of the council. She leaned back in her chair and tapped her pen against her cheek as she listened to one of her advisers go on and on about a case that had nothing to do with Five-O The sound of her phone ringing had her hold up her hand as she reached for it and answered the call.

"Jameson," she said.

_*"Governor, it's Chin Ho Kelly."*_

"Did you find them?"

_*"Yes, Ma'am, Medivac got here about 15 minutes ago and they are taking them to Queen's Medical."*_

"Them? I thought it was just Commander McGarrett who was injured."

_*"It was, but Danny's been out here over 24 hours and he's exhausted. I figured it would be best to send him with the Chopper than have him wait for the crime scene people."*_

"Have you identified the body yet?"

_*"Not yet, we'll check into it as soon s we get back to HQ. I just thought you'd want to know about Steve and Danny."*_

"Thank you, Chin, I'll head over to Queens as soon as this meeting is over," Jameson said and turned back to the others once Chin hung up.

"I take it by the look on your face they found our golden boy," Raymond Bell said sarcastically.

"Contrary to what you believe, Ray, I hired Steve McGarrett because I thought, and still think, he is the best man for the job. He's proven again and again that he's not going to be pushed around no matter who is under investigation," Jameson said.

"Including you, Pat?" Bell asked.

"If it comes to that, then yes, including me," Jameson told him.

"You'll be sorry when he gets under someone's skin and it comes back to bite you where you least expect it."

"Is that a threat, Ray, because if it is you might be the one who is in for a surprise," the governor snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you having me investigated?"

"Should I?"

"No," Bell spat.

"Good, now unless there's something we haven't covered I'd like to cut this meeting short and get to the hospital," Jameson told them, relieved when the others closed their files and left the room. Raymond Bell was the last to leave and she felt him watching her, but didn't bother to acknowledge him as she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"He'll mess up your career you know."

Jameson ignored him as she left the office and did nothing to hide her distaste for the man as she hurried out of the building and waited for her car to be brought around. Steve McGarrett was a man she trusted, just as she'd trusted his father and sooner or later Steve would find out what had happened to the senior McGarrett.

**5050505050 **

The chopper touched down on the helipad at The Queens Medical Center and was met by Mikhail Onakea, nurse and an orderly with a gurney. They advanced on the opening while the rotary blades were still in motion.

Gary Ryder held the IV over McGarrett's head and rattled off the findings and treatment the man had received since his rescue from the mountain. The trauma team helped placed the Stokes on the gurney before racing toward the ER doors. Once inside McGarrett was whisked into a trauma room, leaving Danny Williams staring after him.

The whole thing had seemed unreal as he raced alongside the gurney and he licked at dry lips as he tried to make sense of what was happening. He staggered several steps and reached for the back of the a chair as a wave of dizziness threatened to send him to the floor. The adrenaline rush that had kept him on his feet for the last 24 hours drained away, leaving him weak and shaken.

"Excuse me, Sir, are you all right?'

"I'm good," Williams said and laughed at his use of McGarrett's words from what felt like an eternity ago.

"Why don't you come sit down and I'll have a doctor take look at you."

"I don't need a doctor," Williams said, but soon found himself deposited in a wheelchair when his legs refused to hold him any longer. He couldn't find the energy to fight any longer as the nurse wheeled him toward a curtained off area.

"What's your name, Sugar?"

"Danny...Detective Danny Williams," the Jersey native answered as she helped hm from the chair and onto the examination table. "Look, I'm good, but I need to know how Steve is."

"Steve," the silver haired woman said. "Oh, you mean Commander McGarrett. The doctor is in with him now and they'll let you know how he's doing as soon as they can. Now why don't you lay back and I'll have the resident come take a look at you so that you're better able to answer Dr. Onakea's questions about the Commander."

"I'm..."

"Just rest, Detective, I'll be back in a couple of minutes to get a set of vitals on you," the woman told him.

Danny sat on the bed and new if he lay back he'd be unable to ignore the siren call for sleep because his body and mind were screaming for both. He stayed where he was and allowed the woman to take his BP and temperature, but his eyes never strayed from the trauma room where Steve was being treated. He saw a woman exit the room and slid off the bed, but a hand on his arm stopped him from leaving.

"Now, Detective, I saw your friend and it's going to be a while before the doctor is through with him, so I suggest you let us take care of you and maybe we can get started on the paper work..."

"I need..."

"You need to let them take a look at you, Detective."

"Governor, I'm fine...just tired," Williams told her honestly.

"No, you're not, but you will be if you let them take care of you. I know Steve is the one who was injured in the fall, but taking care of a man...a friend can take a toll on you," Jameson said.

"I thought he was going to go over the ledge," Williams observed and rubbed at his throbbing head.

"But he didn't and you kept him alive until help arrived, Detective. Now it's time to let the doctors and nurses do their job or do I have to make it an order?"

"No," Danny told her. "Could you check on Steve?"

"I will, but you stay where you are," Jameson ordered.

Danny watched her leave and without realizing it he lay back on the bed, fighting to keep his eyes open. He heard several announcements and opened his eyes when a doctor entered and began an examination that ended with him needing a few scratched and bruises cleaned before being told he needed to eat and drink before he passed out.

The doctor seemed to be in a hurry and Danny was left with the nurse whose name he couldn't remember and who seemed hell bent on making sure he rested.

"Come, Detective, there's a bed in the doctor's lounge. It's not very comfortable, but at leas t you'll be able to sleep."

"I'll sleep when the governor comes back," Williams told her.

"I'll hold you to that," the woman said and smiled a Jameson came into the room with a doctor in tow.

"Detective Williams, my name is Mikhail Onakea and I'm the trauma surgeon looking after Commander McGarrett."

"How is he, Doc?" Williams asked worriedly.

"Well, right now he's listed as critical. He's got several broken ribs on the left side...one of them managed to puncture his lung so we've put in a chest tube to help him breathe. He's got several deep lacerations...here and here," Onakea explained as he pointed to an area on his own chest. "They were showing signs of infection and had to be drained and cleaned. We've got him on some pretty strong IV antibiotics to fight the infection."

"What about his arm?" Danny asked.

"He shattered his forearm and as soon as we've stabilized him he'll be headed for the OR. We won't know exactly what we're dealing with until after we go in, but the damage is extensive and he could require both plates and pins and even reconstructive surgery, but we'll cross those bridges when we come to them."

"Can I see him, Doc?" Williams asked.

"Well, he's heavily sedated and probably won't even know you're there, but you can see him for a couple of minutes, then I believe you should take advantage of a bed and get some sleep...it could be a long day."

"I hear you," Williams said and made his way toward the door to the trauma room. He pushed the door open and was shocked by the medical paraphernalia being used to keep McGarrett alive. There were tubes and leads leading into every exposed part of his body and Danny winced when he realized there was one he couldn't see, but he knew it was there. There were also monitors that clicked and beeped and told him Steve was alive, in spite of the near translucent caste of his skin. He nodded to the nurse who was checking the IV leading into McGarrett's arm before moving as close to the bed as possible and speaking softly.

"We made it, Steve, and you damn well better keep fighting. They want me to eat and sleep, but I'm not sure i can do either until I know you're not planning on checking out. I'm thinking maybe when you're out of here we could take Gracie to see those Petroglyphs...make a day of it and show here there are more things in life than a manicure and facial."

"Detective, we're gong to get him ready for surgery now so you'll have to leave. The governor said to tell you she'll treat you to lunch in the hospital cafeteria," the nurse explained.

"I gotta go, Steven, but I won't be far," Williams vowed as the nurses began to work on his friend. He sighed heavily and left the room with a heavy weight on his shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Danny looked up at the sound of footsteps echoing along the quiet corridor and wasn't surprised to see Chin and Kono enter the surgical waiting room. The Governor had left to attend to an emergency council meeting, only after Danny's promise that he'd rest and call her as soon as there was any news. That had been nearly two hours ago and Steve was still under the surgeon's knife.

"Danny, any word on Steve?" Chin asked upon seeing the haggard looking man stand to meet them.

"Not since they took him to the OR. That was over two hour ago," Williams snapped and strode toward the window.

"Did they tell you anything before they took him away?" Kono asked.

"His arm's a mess and he punctured a lung and," Danny frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kono asked.

"He didn't say anything about the head injury," Williams told them. "I'm pretty sure he has a concussion, but Dr. Onakea didn't say anything."

"He probably didn't want to worry you too much, Danny," Chin advised. Williams looked like he belonged in a bed, but there was no point in trying to get him to go home until they had word from the surgeon. He placed a hand on the other man's arm and led him to one of the chairs, relieved when the Jersey native didn't argue.

"Did you eat anything, Danny?" Kono asked.

"Think so...remember the governor getting me some soup and coffee," Williams answered and stood up to resume pacing the small area between the chairs and windows.

"Did you actually eat it?" Chin asked.

"Maybe, it seems so long ago I don't remember," Williams offered tiredly.

"I'll go see if that little deli across the street is open," Kono said. "I'll check with the main desk and see if there's any word on Steve."

"Thanks, Kono," Williams said and leaned against the wall.

"Danny, why don't you lie down until Kono gets back?" Chin suggested.

"I need to be here when the doc gets back."

"You will be, I'll make sure of it," Chin vowed and watched the man's face closely. Williams looked ready to collapse and Chin knew that if he didn't get some sleep, he'd do a nose plant on the floor and wind up in the bed next to McGarrett.

"You'll wake me?"

"I will," Chin said and grabbed a blanket out of the closet as Williams moved to sit down on the small sofa. He grabbed a cushion and placed it at one end before easing Danny's trembling body down on the couch. He gently pushed on his shoulder until the other man lay back and closed his eyes before covering Williams with the soft blanket.

"Wake...me," Williams said softly.

"You know I will," Chin said and moved a chair so he could watch both Williams and the door. When Kono returned he motioned for her to be quiet and accepted the coffee she offered him. "He's asleep."

"Thank God, he looks almost as bad as Steve did," Kono told him.

"Was there any word on Steve?"

"Just that he's still in surgery, and that it could be several hours before we hear anything," Kono answered and sank down on one of the chairs as they waited for word on McGarrett.

**5050505050 **

Steve! God, how could this be happening! How could they have been looking at Petroglyphs one minute and now he was watching as Steve's body plummeted to the ledge below. He held his breath as Steve hit the rock, slamming with enough force that he swore he heard bone break as McGarrett slipped toward the edge of the precipice.

"STEVE!"

Chin and Kono reacted instantly to the cry that escaped from the sleeping detective. Danny sat bolt upright, his eyes wide, his face covered in a sheen of sweat as if seeing something only he could see.

"Easy, Brah, you're okay. Come on, Danny, look at me!" Chin ordered and touched the other man's arm.

"Steve...don't move!"

"Danny, it's okay, you got him out of there," Kono tried, relieved when Danny turned his head and blinked several times.

"Are you with us now, Brah?" Chin asked worriedly.

"Steve...I though he fell...I couldn't get to him in time," Williams said and threw back the blanket. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly midnight," Kono answered.

"Steve?"

"Still in surgery," Kono told him.

"Jesus, it's been over five hours! Why the hell can't they tell us something?" Williams spat.

"Danny, Steve's forearm was shattered..."

"I know that Chin..."

"then you should know that it takes time to make sure they do the repairs right," Chin offered.

"Well Steve managed to splint it with a piece of a tree and duct tape...you'd think the surgeon could do it better and faster with the equipment he has available to him!" Williams said and stood up as a familiar figure dressed in scrubs entered the room. "Doc, how is he?"

"Sit down before you fall down, Detective! I thought I told you to get some sleep!" Onakea snapped.

"I slept," Williams told him.

"For how long?"

"I don't know...look how's Steve?"

"I'm going to tell you, but then I'm going to order you to go home and get some sleep or I swear I'll call the governor and tell her you're harassing the staff and making life unbearable," Onakea warned.

"Doc!"

"Sit down!" the surgeon ordered and folded his arms across his chest until Williams obeyed his command. He sat on the chair across from the sofa and sighed tiredly. "Commander McGarrett doesn't believe in doing things the easy way does he?"

"You have no idea," Williams agreed.

"His arm is going to be in a cast for six to eight weeks and it's possible he'll need more surgery on it. There was a lot of damage done to the surrounding tissue and it will take time and patience for it to heal. He's being moved to SICU for now, but barring any unforeseen complications he should be moved to a step down unit by tomorrow afternoon. We're also going to keep an eye on him because of the head injury."

"Does he have a concussion?" Chin asked.

"I believe so, but we'll know more when he's awake."

"Can I see him, Doc?" Williams asked.

"I don't think..."

"Doc, believe me if you want him to go home and sleep then you need to let him see Steve even if it's only for a couple of minutes," Chin said.

"All right, but then I want him out of here for at least eight hours," Onakea warned.

"I'll see that he goes home," chin said.

"All right. I'll leave word with the SICU nurses and they'll come get you once he's settled in his room. Just remember he's heavily sedated and still under the effects of the anesthetic so he won't know you're there. See him, then go home, Detective," Onakea ordered before leaving them alone.

"We will, Doc," Kono said and watched the man leave. "Danny, I brought you a sandwich from the deli and I'm sure there's a vending machine with coffee if you want one."

"Thanks, Kono, but the coffee in those machines is like tar. A coke would be good though," Williams told her and leaned forward as he rested his head in his hands.

"Here, eat," Chin ordered and placed the unwrapped sandwich in the other man's hand. "All of it or I tell the doc and he orders you force fed."

"You would too," Williams said and bit into the sandwich with more gusto than he thought possible. His stomach rumbled loudly, a testament to how little he'd eaten in the last day and a half. "This is good."

"So you do like pineapple?"

"What?" Williams asked with disgust as he checked the ham sandwich for the detested fruit.

"I'm kidding, Danny, there's no pineapple in there...we save that for pizza."

"Neanderthal," Williams said and took another tentative bite as Kono returned with three bottles of coke. He took one, opened it and drank half the bottle before lacing it on the table beside him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome...now why is my cousin a neanderthal?"

"He said there was pineapple in here," Williams groused.

"Now would I do that to you, Danny?" Kono asked.

"No, I trust you, but Chin and Steve are a different matter," Williams said.

"Well, I know I'm hurt," Chin said with a grin.

"Did you get an ID on the body?" Williams asked.

"His name is Jack Leung. He's a fisherman who freelances as a pilot and I'm going to check out the hangar he uses once we get you home," Chin said.

"What else do we know about him?" Danny asked and took another bite of the sandwich.

"His son is his partner in a boat..."

"That could be where the fish scales came from," Williams said.

"Fish scales?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, Steve found them around the exit wound," Williams said and reached into McGarrett's backpack, surprised that it hadn't been lost during the trip on the chopper and his move from the ER to the surgical waiting area.

"I have a friend t the university...maybe he can identify them," Chin said and took the baggie from Williams. "Finish all of that."

"I plan on...didn't know how hungry I was," Williams told him as Kono watched him closely. By the time he finished eating a nurse entered the room.

"Is there a Detective Williams here?"

"I'm Detective Williams," Danny told her.

"We've settled Commander McGarrett in his room and Dr. Onakea said you can visit for five minutes. He also said to tell you that he called the governor and she said to tell you to get some rest or she'll see to it your on suspension until you get 48 hours of sleep," the woman warned.

"I'd listen to her, Danny, the governor doesn't make idle threats," Chin observed. "Go see Steve and I'll drive you home."

"All right," Williams reluctantly agreed. God, he'd never felt so damn tired in his life as he followed the nurse toward the SICU. Once there he was shown to a small cubicle that housed Steve McGarrett. Although he'd seen McGarrett before they'd taken him for surgery, he was unprepared for what he saw. There were so many pieces of equipment surrounding the bed and attached to Steve by some tube or another that it was hard to see the injured man. The problem was what he could see brought home just how badly Steve had been hurt in the fall. The left side of his face looked like someone had taken a cheese grater to it and the swelling was more pronounced. The arm was encased in a cast, but there were little windows and Danny knew they were there so the staff could keep an eye on the surgical incisions. He unconsciously rubbed his right arm, remembering a time, not so log ago, when he'd damaged his arm while jumping a fence and required surgery.

"Jesus, Steve, it was supposed to be a hike," Williams said, wincing in sympathy at the sight of the tube leading into McGarrett's chest.

"Danny, it's time to go," chin warned when he saw the nurse headed in their direction.

"All right," Williams reluctantly agreed. "I have to go, Steve, but I'll be back as soon as I get some shut eye. I told them to call me if you wake up and need anything."

"He'll sleep through the night and probably most of tomorrow, Detective. I doubt he'll be awake much even then, but I know there's no point in telling you to stay home," the woman said.

"No, I'll be back," Williams said and reluctantly followed Chin and Kono toward the elevator.

**5050505050 **

There were voices mixed with sounds, some of them more annoying than others, and he wasn't sure he wanted to open his eyes or acknowledge whoever was tormenting him. He felt his eyelids lifted and grumbled an expletive when pain shot through his skull.

"Come on, Commander, I want you to open your eyes and look at me."

"G...go...way."

"Wake up, Sunshine' and let the doctor take a look at you," Danny Williams ordered and watched as McGarrett turned toward him, but the eyes remained closed. He'd slept for nearly twelve hours and still felt as if he could use another ten hours, but he needed to check on McGarrett. He'd called Chin for an update on the case and been told there was noting new, but they'd keep working on it and come to the hospital to update him once they checked out a couple of leads.

"Keep talking to him, Detective," Onakea ordered as he flashed the light across McGarrett's eyes.

"Come on, Rambo, the doctor needs to make sure you didn't scrambled what little brains you have," Williams said.

"Dan...Danno," McGarrett managed and coughed dryly as he tried to draw his legs up when pain slammed through his chest.

"Easy, Steve, the doc's giving you something for pain, but he needs to check you over," Williams said as McGarrett turned toward him. "You look like hell...Rambo would be walking around by now."

"What...what happened?" McGarrett asked as his eyelids grew heavy.

"You decided to kiss the rocks out by the Petroglyphs...not that they weren't pretty, but a real woman beats those stick people any day."

"Do...don't make me laugh, Danny," the injured man said and sighed heavily before giving in to the sleep his mind and body craved.

"How is he, Doc?" Williams asked.

"All things considered he's doing much better than I thought possible at this point."

"Yeah, well, don't be surprised if the next time he wakes up he demands his walking papers."

"I doubt that. He's going to be moved to a step don unit this afternoon, but he won't be released for at lest a week," Onakea observed and made several notations on McGarrett's chart before looking at Williams who wore a smug grin. "You can't be serious about him trying to leave."

"Oh, yes, I can...believe me he's like Rambo on steroids and the only way to keep him down..."

"Is?"

"The governor. He respects her and she'll make sure he stays put," Williams told him.

"I'll give her a call," Onakea said. "by the way, you look much better than you did the last time I saw you, but I'm warning you that you still need to get some rest and eat properly."

"I will, Doc," Williams said and sighed heavily before pulling a chair closer and sitting down to watch over the injured man.

**5050505050 **

Raymond Bell had little respect for the woman who sat across from him. He listened as Jameson went on and on about Steve McGarrett and her pet agency. Five-O had solved a few crimes since it was formed, but they didn't deserve the hype they were getting. His own ideas for a team had been relegated to the back burner because there was no funding now that Five-O took precedence. What the hell was the governor thinking? McGarrett wasn't a cop. Williams was a detective, but he didn't know anything about Hawaii and only moved here because his Ex-wife had brought their daughter here. Chin Ho Kelly was a disgraced cop who'd taken money and left the force. Kono Kalakaua was a rookie, wet behind the ears and cousin to Chin. The team was a farce and somehow he would find a way to bring them down and disgrace Jameson in the process.

TBC

Author's note-Thanks so much for the wonderful FB. You guys rock...if anyone would like to have the picture that goes with the fic please email me privately and I'll gladly share it. Pamela does a wonderful job with all my stories and I'd like to thank her for that and Marti for being a sounding board and a fantastic beta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Steve opened his eyes, shutting them again when the overhead light sent daggers through his skull. He turned his head slightly when the sound of soft snoring reached his ears. His eyes opened to half mast and he felt the pull on the skin that spoke of swelling even as he focused on the man who was stretched out on a chair with his feet on the end of the bed.

"Danny," McGarrett tried, but his voice sounded weak and he wasn't even sure he'd made a sound. He reached for the button on the side rail of the bed and used it to raise his head so that it took the pressure off his chest. The sound woke the sleeping man who dropped his feet from the bed and blinked several times before locking gazes with his partner.

"Are you with me this time?" Williams asked softly.

"Think so...what happened?"

"You showed me the Petroglyphs and made a lasting impression on a rocky ledge," Williams explained. Onakea had told him the head injury could cause some confusion and memory loss, but hoped there was no lasting damage.

Steve frowned and tried to make sense of what Williams had told him. "I fell?"

"You could say that. You banged up your ribs, and head, punctured a lung, managed to splint a shattered forearm and then climbed back up...with my help mind you. By the way you need to stop eating donuts."

"I don't eat donuts," McGarrett said as the door opened and an unfamiliar man stepped into the room.

"Hello, Commander, I'm Dr. Onakea. I'm the trauma surgeon who worked on you when you were brought in."

"I don't...I don't remember."

"That's understandable. You had a serious blow to the head on top of your other injuries, but I'm pretty sure all your faculties are there."

"It's a miracle...they weren't there before," Williams griped.

"Funny," McGarrett said.

"How do you feel, Commander?"

"Not feeling much of anything right now," the commander told him.

"That's good...it means the medications are working," Onakea said.

"In other words they're giving you the happy juice," Williams said.

"How long?"

"How long for what, Commander?" Onakea asked.

"How long before you take the tube out and I can get out of here?" McGarrett asked.

"I told you that would be his first question," Williams said with a smug grin.

"Well, Commander, it'll be a few days before the chest tube comes out and at least a week before I sign your discharge papers. You'll need to take it easy once you're released and not put any kind of stress on that arm. It took nearly six hours to fix the damage, but it wouldn't take a whole lot to wreck my handiwork and that would mean more surgery and an even longer convalescence. From what your friends say I doubt the staff could handle that," Onakea explained.

"They couldn't," Williams said a smug smile on his face as he folded his arms across his chest as Onakea checked McGarrett's injuries before making several notations on the chart he'd brought with him.

"Commandeer, I'm going to have the kitchen send you up a light dinner. I want you to take it easy and let the staff know if you need anything," the trauma surgeon explained.

"I will," McGarrett said wincing when the man probed the swelling around his left eye.

"Detective, have you had any sleep?"

"It sure sounded like he was sleeping before you got here, Doc, I thought the thunder storms had returned."

"Real funny," Williams said.

"I figured as much. Visiting hours end at eight and I want you out of here and don't come back until tomorrow after 10," Onakea ordered. "As for you, Commander, eat, sleep, and don't worry about what's happening outside of these four walls. That includes whatever cases Five-O is working on."

"I don't think I could stay awake long enough to work on anything," McGarrett said and closed his eyes as sleep beckoned to him once more.

"Doc, how is he really?"

"He's doing well, Detective. His temperature is a little high, but that's to be expected with the infection and recent surgery. He's on antibiotics and Tylenol for fever so hopefully there'll be no complications and we should be able to release him in a week," Onakea explained. "Now, I'm done for the day, but I'm leaving word with the nurses that you are not to stay past visiting hours or they'll call security and have you removed. Understood?"

"Understood," Williams said and pulled his chair closer as Onakea left the room. It wasn't long before an orderly brought in a tray and placed it on the table.

**5050505050 **

"How's he doing, Danny?" Chin Ho Kelly asked upon entering the hospital to find McGarrett sleep and Williams watching television.

"Onakea was in earlier and said he's doing well. They even sent up a dinner tray and he ate most of it before falling asleep again."

"Well, he's awake again now."

"Hello, Boss, how are you feeling?" Chin asked.

"Tired," McGarrett answered, wincing when he shifted on the bed and pain reawakened in his side.

"Maybe you should lie still," Chin suggested.

"Tired of being in bed," McGarrett said. "Chin, did you find out anything more on the body we found?"

"Jack Leung and his son own a fishing boat, but Jack was also freelancing as a pilot. We think he saw something at the hanger that he shouldn't have and that's what got him killed," Kelly answered.

"Any idea what it was he saw?" Williams asked.

"We're pretty sure it has something to do with Jordan Rutherford?"

"Donald Rutherford's son? The one accused of strangling that girl during spring break?" Williams asked.

"The same one," Chin answered. "It seems his old man decided to get his kid out of the country."

"Damn it," McGarrett cursed and pushed the button to sit up further. "Tell me he didn't succeed?"

"I wish I could, but we're working to have him extradited from Hong Kong," chin answered.

"What about his old man?" Williams asked.

"He's been arrested and could very well be sharing a cell with his son by the end of the week," Chin answered.

"Good," McGarrett said. "Where's Kono?"

"She's with Uncle Keako...Aunt Mele passed away last night..."

"I'm sorry, Chin, i know how close you were," McGarrett observed. "Why don't you go be with your family."

"Most of them don't want me there," Chin told him.

"Ignore them...Kono and your uncle need you," the injured SEAL told him. "Take Danny with you so I don't have to listen to that rumbling noise he makes when he sleeps."

"Real funny, Steve, but you're not the quietest..."

"Come on, Danny, let him sleep and we'll come back tomorrow when he's not so dopey looking."

"He does look dopey doesn't he?" Williams said with a grin.

"Go," McGarrett ordered and watched them leave. He lay back on the pillows and closed his eyes as he lowered the head of his bed slightly. It wasn't long before the nurse came in to check on him and he sighed before turning his head to the right and giving in to the sleep he needed.

**5050505050 **

The halls of the hospital were silent except for the occasional soft sounds of a nurse's footsteps as she checked on her patients. A lone figure stepped from a supply closet and made his way toward the private room at the end of the hall on the surgical floor of The Queens Medical Center. He waited for the nurse to enter a room further down the hall before easing open the door and entering the room. He stood still for several long minutes, listening intently to the sounds in the room. The man seemed to be sleeping and he slowly crossed the floor to the bed. It would be so easy to take him out right here, but his orders were clear and to disobey them would get him his own deep sea fishing trip that ended with his body being used as bait for a tiger shark.

He placed the envelope on the bedside table and stared at the sleeping man for a few seconds before making his way back to the door and leaving without making a sound. He silently wished he could be there to see the man's face when he opened his eyes and found the message waiting for him, but for now he needed to get as far away as he could.

**5050505050 **

Steve heard someone enter the room and opened his eyes as the nurse made her way toward him. He smiled, and reached for the cup of ice water on the table, frowning when he spotted the envelope with his name on it.

"How are you feeling, Commander?" Jane Newton asked.

"I'm okay...did you see who brought this?" McGarrett asked.

"No, I'm sorry...maybe it was one of your friends," the nurse said as she adjusted the flow of his IV and hung a bag of the prescribed antibiotics.

"Maybe," the injured man said and waited for her to leave. Once she took his vitals and made sure he had everything he need she left the room and he pressed the button to turn on the overhead light. He swallowed several times, his mouth dry, his gut churning at the thought of what he might find inside.

Steve opened the flap and dropped the contents onto the table. He recognized the articles from several newspapers detailing what little was known of his mother's fatal car 'accident'. As with the other envelopes he'd received there was no note, just more of the missing evidence his father had collected while secretly working on his mother's case.

Steve read through each article, unable to relinquish them as he tried to figure out who was behind it. He knew deep down it was Wo Fat, but until he had more evidence, there was very little he could do. He cursed as he looked down at the tube leading into his chest, because it was the one thing that made it impossible for him to leave the hospital and seek out the bastard he knew was behind all of this.

Steve heard the click of the IV and knew it had just delivered the dose of morphine needed to keep him comfortable, and silently cursed that it would make him sleep. He put the articles back in the envelope and slipped it under his pillow. He sighed tiredly and thought about his parents. What had his father been involved with that could have brought him under fire from the Yakuza? Was he investigating Wo Fat, or his family even then?

Steve rubbed at his forehead, hoping to ease the building ache there, but he knew as long as Wo Fat was free, the headache would be a constant annoyance. One way or another he was going to have a showdown with the man, and damn the consequences.

Sleep was a fleeting thing, but when it came, Steve was plagued by nightmares that left him with more questions than answers.

**TBC **

**Author's note-Well, I'm on two minds here and was just wondering if I should end this fic when Steve is released and then do a follow up at a later date or just continue writing this one by bringing in the bad guys who are after Five O...also, for those who are reading it the next part of No Man Is An Island will be posted tomorrow night...Winnie  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Danny knew visiting hours had yet to start, but he'd woken early and after taking a shower and eating a big breakfast he'd decided to check on McGarrett. He'd slept well enough, but the vivid dreams, ending with Steve going over the edge of the cliff woke him more often than he cared to think about. He waited until the nurses on Steve's floor were busy with the med cart before slipping past the desk and hurrying toward the room at the end of the hallway.

Danny eased open the door in case Steve was still sleeping, but in true McGarrett form the man was ignoring the doctor's orders and his own injuries. He had the bed in an upright position with the table pulled over the edge and several papers spread out on top of it. Shaking his head, Danny moved into the room and reached for the items that looked like old newspaper clippings.

"Leave it," McGarrett snapped and grabbed for the paper, but drew up short because one arm was in a cast from wrist to just above the elbow, while the other one sported an IV.

"I'm pretty sure this come under the heading of work and you're supposed to be on medical leave," Williams groused. "Where the hell did you get these?"

"I don't know...someone put them on the table last night," McGarrett answered.

"You didn't see anyone?"

"No, i was sort of out of it," the SEAL told him and pointed to the medication that was feeding into his IV line. It delivered a dose of morphine at specific intervals and Steve knew that was why he felt as if his mind was still playing catch up with the rest of him.

"You need that, Steve," Williams said seriously. He knew the kind of pain McGarrett would face if it wasn't for the 'good stuff' he was getting and hoped the SEAL wouldn't go all Rambo and ask to have it removed. "You shattered your forearm and have a tube in your chest, not to mention the concussion and broken ribs."

"Don't remind me," McGarrett said. "Those were in my father's toolbox."

"The one that was stolen?"

"Yes."

"Maybe we should put a man on the door."

"No, I don't think it's gone that far. If Wo Fat is behind this then he'll keep playing this game. He seems to enjoy putting me the edge, but what he doesn't seem to know is it'll take a lot more than a few envelopes to make me lose it," McGarrett assured him.

"Just don't go trying to face him alone. From everything you've told me about him he's got something against you and once he's ready to move I'd rather we be ready for him than get blindsided by the sonofabitch."

"The envelope might have some prints on it, but somehow I doubt he'd be that stupid."

"It's worth a shot. "I'll take them into the office when I go in," Williams said.

"Thanks, Danny...anything new on The Leung case?"

"Steve, you're supposed to be resting, not worrying about a case you can't do anything about."

"I'm just asking, Danny," McGarrett said.

"Chin called me earlier to say the Chinese Government has agreed to extradite Jordan Rutherford. He'll be escorted back here on a flight tomorrow morning," Williams explained.

"At least the girls family will have some closure," McGarrett said as the pump delivered the morphine into his veins. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I figured I'd see if you needed anything before going into the office," Williams answered.

"I need to send flowers to Chin and Kono's family," McGarrett said.

"I'll take care of it for you."

"Thanks, Danny, when is the service?"

"Tomorrow morning, don't even think about it, Steve."

"Think about what?"

"You're not going anywhere while you have all those accessories, so just suck it up."

"I should be there for Chin and Kono," McGarrett said softly.

"They understand why you can't be there, Steve," Williams said.

"I know," McGarrett said and closed his eyes, opening them again when he heard the door open.

"Commander, I need some of that precious blood of yours," the lab tech told him and checked his wrist band before wrapping a length of tubing round his arm.

Danny stood back as the tech took two vials of blood from McGarrett's right arm before covering it with a bandage and leaving the room. He pulled a chair closer to the bed and watched McGarrett's face closely. "Don't sweat what you can't change, Steve."

"If it was only that easy," McGarrett told him.

"Listen, Grace wants to come visit you this afternoon. Do you feel up to it?"

"I'd love to see Grace," McGarrett answered as the door opened and a pretty dark haired nurse entered the room carry several towels and a clean gown.

"Commander, my name is Sheila and I'm one of the day nurses who'll be looking after you," the woman said, depositing the items on the chair before looking at the second man. "I didn't know visiting hours started this early."

"No, Ma'am, but Commander McGarrett is..."

"Don't even go there because I've read the Commander's chart and I know he's not under arrest or police protection, so there's no reason for you to be here this early unless you're here to help with his sponge bath."

"No, no, that's okay. I'll leave him in your capable hands. Sorry, Steve, I'm out of here."

"I know I'm disappointed," McGarrett said, an amused smile on his face as Williams left him alone with the nurse.

"Now, Commander, I'm going to get your antibiotics and see about making you more comfortable," Sheila said as she left the room, only to return with the prescribed medication.

"Is Dr. Onakea doing rounds this morning?" McGarrett asked.

"I believe he'll be ins shortly after breakfast," the nurse answered. "Would you like me to tell him you'd like to see him?"

"Yes," McGarrett answered, hoping the surgeon would agree to easing off on the pain medication.

"I'll make sure he knows," the woman said. "Now why don't you rest and I'll be back shortly to change the sheets and see about getting you a bath."

"Thanks," McGarrett said and closed his eyes as the morphine lulled him toward sleep.

**5050505050 **

Kono understood her cousin's reasons for not wanting to come clean about the missing money, but it still didn't set well with her. She stood at the edge of the water, letting the gentle waves wash the sand over her feet as she thought about her Aunt Mele. The woman had always been strong, even when her kidneys were failing and Chin was always there for her. Auntie must have known where the money came from, but she'd allowed Chin to cover for her husband.

Kono used her toes to dig a small trench in the sand and watched as the water destroyed what she'd built and wondered if life was sometimes as unpredictable as the sands moved by the waves. It was something she'd always been drawn to, and it tore at her heart that Chin lied to protect their uncle. They were sworn to uphold the law, and what Uncle Keako had done went against everything she believed in.

"Kono, may we speak?"

"I'm sorry, Uncle, I'm not very good company right now."

"You are angry with Chin?'

"I'm not angry, Uncle, I just don't understand why he..."

"Why he covered for me?" the elderly man asked and looked into her eyes as he saw the truth in the tears that slipped down her cheeks. "I have loved your Aunt Mele for many years, Kono, and I could not live with the knowledge that I could not help her when she became sick. I do not wish to hide behind the love I have for her, but when the kidney became available and I did not have the money they asked for it I became desperate. I did not plan to take the money, Kono, but when your Aunt grew ill and the doctors said she would die without a kidney I knew I had to do something. I was in the evidence room and the money was there and before I could even think about what I was doing I took what I needed and called the people who were selling the kidney. It was my choice and I must live with t for the rest of my life. Mele had no idea where the money came from, until after chin was charged and by then he made me promise not to..."

"You could have cleared him, Uncle."

"Yes, I could have, but by the time your Auntie had the surgery many moths had gone by and Chin was already in disgrace. He did not want Mele to go through any more pain and made me promise not to tell anyone I took the money. I was selfish, Kono...I wanted to spend my life taking care of Mele, but if I told people what I did I would go to jail and Mele would have no one to help her. I am going to speak with Chin and tell him it is time everyone knew the truth."

"No, Uncle, I understand why Chin will not speak of this and I believe we should abide by his wishes," Kono said as silent tears flowed down her cheeks. "He loved Auntie, and he loves you and he would not want you hurt. Someday the truth will come out, but for now we must allow Chin his wishes."

"Uncle, Kono, people are asking for you," Chin said upon joining the duo at the edge of the water.

"We're coming, Uncle was just telling me about Auntie Mele," Kono said and wiped the tears away before taking both men by the arm and walking toward the house.

**5050505050 **

"Good morning, Commander, Sheila said you wanted to speak with me," Onakea said as he entered McGarrett's room.

"Yes, I did," the SEAL answered and raised the head of his bed, wincing when the movement tugged at the tube in his chest.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not much of anything, Doc, that's why I wanted to see you. Is it possible to get rid of the morphine?"

"It's possible, but not advisable," Onakea said and checked over the chart. "Look, Commander, I know you're trained to deal with pain and I admire the fact that you not only splinted your arm and managed to climb off a ledge with several broken ribs, but it is foolish to refuse help when it is readily available."

"I'm used to being able to think, Doc, but morphine makes it hard to do that. I need to be alert..."

"Why? Is someone trying to get to you in here?" Onakea asked worriedly.

"No, I don't think so, but..."

"I'll tell you what I'll do, Commander. I'm not ready to cut out the morphine, but I will have it change to a PCA...do you know what that is?"

"No," McGarrett answered.

"A Patient Controlled analgesic. It'd pump like this one, but you'll be able to control when you take the medication. Just do me a favor and don't go tough as nails on me. Take it when you need it because otherwise I'll have to rethink this deal," Onakea said as he made the changes on the chart.

"I hear you, Doc."

"I'm sure you do, Commander, but you should know that I mean what I say and I know what's best for my patients. You lying there in pain will do nothing, but make you miserable and then you'll take it out on the staff. I'd rather not have to listen to anyone gripe when there's no need of it," the surgeon warned.

McGarrett nodded and lay still as the surgeon checked his handiwork. He gritted his teeth when the man shifted his arm and swallowed convulsively until he finished his examination. He breathed a sigh of relief when Onakea covered him with the blanket again before meeting his gaze.

"Commander, everything looks good with your blood work, but you're still running a fever. I'm going to continue with the antibiotics and the Tylenol, so don't argue about taking them. I'll check back in with you tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, Doc," McGarrett said and lay back as the pain eased and sleep called to him.

**5050505050 **

Raymond Bell knew what he had to do and hoped he could pull this off. There was no doubt in his mind that he needed help if he wanted to get rid of the governor's 'golden boy' and his team. He knew McGarrett was special forces and that he had a lot of enemies out there, but there was one man who stood out. He knew he was about to cross the line, but he blamed the Pat Jameson for that. She'd taken something that should have been his, but once all was said and done he'd be the one with the backing to make his own place in the city, hell, the whole state if it came right down to it. He looked at the phone number he'd been given and reached for his cell phone and hit the numbers before pacing it against his ear.

"There had better be a good reason you were given my number."

"It is, Wo Fat, I have a proposition for you."

**TBC **

**Author's Note-Well it looks like this one will continue at least for now. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews...you guys are fantastic...winnie  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Danny held his daughter's hand as they stood with Chin and Kono during the memorial service for their Auntie Mele. He knew Steve wanted to be here to show his support, but it wasn't possible with the injuries he'd suffered in the fall. Grace had wanted to accompany him to the service and held Kono's hand while people spoke of the woman who had influenced so many lives.

Danny smiled at his daughter when she looked up at him and knew she understood some of what was going on. Grace was smart for her age, and had shown an understanding of things most kids her age didn't even know existed. He felt her squeeze his hand as Kono and Chin and the rest of the family began to sing in their native language, the sound soft and beautiful as if floating on an unseen breeze.

Since giving up his life in New Jersey, Danny was finding it increasingly hard to ignore the beauty of the Islands. It would never be New Jersey, but he was beginning to think he could find a place for himself here. He smiled at Grace when she tugged on his hand and knew she was trying hard to listen to the songs and to the people who were showing their respect for the family.

"Danny, thank you for being here for us," Kono said and smiled at Grace as she led them away from the service with Chin falling into step beside her.

"You're welcome, Kono," Williams answered.

"Are you going over to the hospital?" Chin asked.

"Grace wants to see Steve. She made him a card and some cookies," Danny answered. "You know he'd be here if he could."

"I know it's a good thing he's tied down or they'd be sending out search parties," Chin told him.

"That's for sure," Danny agreed.

"Listen, the family is gathering at Uncle Keako's home later this afternoon and we would like you and Grace to be there," Kono said.

"Thank you, Kono, but I think we'll ride herd on Steve or he's liable to find a new way to escape from the hospital," Williams told them.

"ll right. We'll see you later," Kono said and moved to her vehicle with a sense of sadness as she watched her uncle move to the car driven by his brother. She knew in her heart Chin was right, and that Uncle Keako would not survive a trail and a prison term that would only reopen old wounds. She looked over the roof of the car at her cousin and hoped he was strong enough to live with the choices he'd made.

**5050505050 **

Wo Fat stood on the patio overlooking the breathtaking view of the ocean with a glass of white wine in his hand. Two beautiful young women, bought and paid for, were swimming just past the breakwater. The call from Raymond Bell had intrigued him, but he didn't trust any man who let greed run his emotions. There was no doubt that the man wanted to take the governor down, but he was not ready to kill McGarrett just yet. He'd given Bell permission to throw a scare into the team, but he forbid him from killing and member of the team.

Bell could be a valuable ally where the governor's office was concerned, but again it came down to whether or not he could be trusted. Wo Fat sipped at the cold wine and smiled as the women exited the water and walked seductively toward him. Perhaps he could use Raymond Bell to throw McGarrett off his scent until he was ready to act on his plans.

"Can we interest you in a game of chance?" the blond woman asked.

"It depends on the game?" Wo Fat answered.

"Oh, I think we can come up with something intriguing," the raven haired beauty said.

Wo Fat wrapped an arm around each woman and walked toward the door all thoughts of McGarrett dismissed as heat rushed to his groin.

**5050505050 **

Steve watched the news reports on the television and ignored the aching pain in his body. The nurse had reprogrammed the pump so that he could decide when he needed to take the morphine. She'd explained that he could not overdose himself, but by pushing the button he would receive the medication Dr Onakea prescribed for him.

The reporter was live from the airport where a prisoner was being escorted from the plane and Steve sighed as the camera panned left and stopped on the couple standing nearby. He knew who they were and understood they were finally getting the closure they needed in their daughter's death. The woman clung to her husband's arm, unashamed of the tears that flowed freely down her face. The camera panned back to show Jordan Rutherford in the prison garb he'd been given and Steve hoped the man paid for his crime. A young woman died at his hands and he deserved whatever punishment the court decreed.

Steve shifted slightly, trying to find a comfortable spot, but it had been over six hours since he'd taken anything for pain and he was beginning to realize the doctor might have been right. He closed his eyes and tried to will the pain away as nausea built in his gut.

"Look at that face, Gracie, that's what I call his aneurism face."

"What's an an..aneurism, Danno?" Grace asked.

"It's..."

"Hi, Grace," McGarrett said, pointedly ignoring her father.

"Hi, Uncle Steve...Danno said you fell down," Grace told him as she moved closer and smiled when she w the cast on his arm. "Can I sign your cast?"

"Sure...Danny, see if there's a pen in the drawer or ask for one at the nurse's desk," McGarrett ordered.

"Cool, I got one right here," Williams said and produced a pen from his pocket. "You first, Grace, then it's my turn."

"Never said you could sign it, Danno," McGarrett said.

"Oh, so you'll let a little girl make smiley faces on your cast, but you won't let the man who saved your life sign it," Williams' griped.

"Danno," Grace said and frowned as she looked u at her father.

"Yes, Pumpkin?"

"You look like you have that an...an..rism face too," Grace told him.

"He does, doesn't he," McGarrett said.

"I do not!" Williams said.

"Yes, you do," Grace said and laughed when her father frowned and folded his arms across his chest. He watched his partner's face as Grace signed the cast and made a small smiley face below her name. There was no doubt in his mind that Steve was fighting to keep from showing just how uncomfortable he was feeling. "Okay, Pumpkin, I think Uncle Steve needs to rest now."

"But I brought him cookies," Grace said and looked up at her father.

"Did I hear you say cookies," Steve asked with a smile.

"Chocolate Chip Cookies. Danno and I made them last night. I hope you like them."

"Chocolate Chip are my favorite," Steve told her and smiled when she put the container on the table.

"Grace, why don't you go ask the nurse for some milk to go with the cookies," Williams said, he'd seen the tiny beads of sweat on McGarrett's face and knew the man was fighting to keep the pain at bay.

"Can I ask for milk for me too?" Grace asked.

"Sure," Danny told her and knew his daughter would go right to the desk and right back. It wouldn't take her long and he knew she was smart enough not to go anywhere else.

"I'll be right back," Grace said and skipped out of the room.

"All right, McGarrett, why do you look like someone just punched you in the gut?"

"I don't...don't know what you're talking about, Danno."

"Cut the crap. You're not fooling me," Williams said and noticed the small box near McGarrett's right hand. "When did they fix it so you take the pain medication when you want it?"

"This morning," McGarrett answered.

"And how often have you used it?" Williams asked moving closer to the bed.

"I..."

"It's there to help you rest, Steve, and you can't do that when you're obviously in a lot of pain," the New Jersey native explained.

"I know, Danny, but I don't need..." Williams hand moved so quickly Steve wasn't sure it had happened until he heard the click of the pump engaging. "Damn it, Danny..."

"Nurse Sheila is bringing...what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Honey, I just told Uncle Steve to wait until you brought the milk before he had any cookies," Williams lied and hoped McGarrett would not say anything.

"Uncle Steve, Nurse Sheila is bringing milk," Grace said and moved closer as she whispered conspiratorially. "I told her we wanted chocolate milk."

"Chocolate milk is my favorite," Steve said and glared at his partner. He knew Williams could read the anger in his eyes, but for now he remained quiet because of the child.

"I hear tell someone made some cookies for you, Commander," the nurse said upon entering the room with two glasses of milk.

"Grace made them," McGarrett said as the child opened the container.

"Do you want one, Nurse Sheila?" Grace asked.

"I would love one," the woman said and took one with a smile. "I'll eat this with my tea on my next break. Commander, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," McGarrett lied.

"Well, if you need anything just push the button and I'll be right in."

"I will," the SEAL said and reached for a cookie. "Are Chin and Kono okay?"

"They're doing okay...they're at Keako's home," Williams answered.

"I should be there for them," McGarrett sighed tiredly as he felt the morphine ease the pain that had been running rampant in his body.

"And just how would you manage that?" Williams asked and motioned to the equipment surrounding his bed. "They would have had to empty the living room just to accommodate your bed."

"I hate it when you're right," McGarrett said and took a bite of the cookie.

"Get used to it...I'm right all the time."

"That's not what mommy says," Grace said, looking over her shoulder at her father.

"Yes, well your mommy is a different matter," Williams said.

"But, Danno..."

"Eat your cookie, Pumpkin, and then we should leave so Uncle Steve can get some sleep," the New Jersey native said when he noticed Steve fighting to sty awake.

"Are you sleepy, Uncle Steve?"

"A little, Grace," McGarrett answered honestly.

"Can I come back to see you?"

"Sure," Steve told her. "Thanks for the cookies."

"You're welcome."

"Come on, Gracie, we'd better go," Williams said. "Go to sleep, Steve, and I'll push that button again if I have to."

"You can try, Danno," McGarrett said, sipping the milk as he watched father and daughter leave the room. He lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes. He let his thoughts drift back to the envelopes that had been delivered to him since his father's toolbox had disappeared. Deep down he knew Wo Fat was involved, but until he had concrete evidence there was nothing he could do. He opened his eyes and silently cursed as sleep dragged him under.

"Sh, it's okay Commander, this will make you feel better."

McGarrett tried to open his eyes as the soft voice spoke to him and touched his shoulder. He felt something sharp enter his stomach and cried out weakly.

"Just relax, it's going to be okay."

"No...what...what the hell was...was..." McGarrett tried to reach for the button, but it was snatched from his hand as his body arched upward and he fought to breathe past the debilitating pain that raged in his gut.

**TBC**

**Author's note...uhoh...evil Cliffie strikes again...More tomorrow...unless RL decides to throw me another curve ball...Winnie  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Danny stopped as he exited the elevator on the ground floor, unsure what it was about the woman he'd seen near the nurse's desk when they left Steve's room. There was nothing spectacular about her, but there was something out of place about her.

"Danno, can we get shave ice?" Grace asked, frowning as she looked up at her father. "Danno?"

"What, sorry, Pumpkin, what did you say?"

"I asked if we can get shave ice?"

"Sure, but let me check on Steve..."

"But we just left him," Grace said as her father kept punching the button.

"I know, but it won't take long and maybe we can ask Steve if he wants some shave ice the next time we come in, okay?"

"Okay," Grace said as they entered the elevator.

Danny hit the button several times and waited impatiently for the doors to close. His heart was beating too quickly and his instincts were in high gear. They reached Steve's floor and rushed out before the doors had completely opened. Danny saw a candy-striper searching through the magazines on her cart and hurried over to her.

"Listen my name is Detective Danny Williams," he said and flashed his badge. "This is my daughter Grace. I need you to watch her for a couple of minutes."

"Danno..."

"Please, Grace, just stay with Wanda for a couple of minutes while I go see Uncle Steve," Williams said and raced along the hallway toward McGarrett's room as alarms sounded at the main desk. Danny knew the alarms had to do with the SEAL, but he didn't stop to ask what was going on as he raced into the room. The curtain had been closed around McGarrett's bed, but Danny didn't give a damn if it was for privacy. He drew back the curtain, cursing when he spotted Steve.

"Get out of the way," a nurse ordered as she moved to the bed and checked the monitors.

Danny could only watch helplessly as McGarrett's body arched in a way that would have been impressive if performed in a circus. Steve's neck was stretched, muscles corded, sweat beading on his brow, lips tinged blue as if his whole body was being deprived of oxygen.

"Sheila, what's wrong?"

"I don't know...tell Carla to have Dr. Hastings come up here and page Dr. Onakea," Sheila ordered. "Commander, I'm going to put you on oxygen. Just concentrate on breathing."

Danny heard the nurses, and the page for Dr. Onakea, but he couldn't tear his eyes from the injured man. He knew in his heart he was too late, but maybe the woman was still on the floor. Something had felt off with her, and Danny wanted to find out who she was and why Steve was suddenly fighting for his life so soon after he'd left with Grace.

Danny moved back as another nurse entered the room and heard voices outside the door. He moved back, reluctantly leaving Steve in the hands of the medical personnel, as his daughter's teary eyes met his.

"What's wrong with Uncle Steve? Did my cookies make him sick"

"No, Honey, it wasn't your cookies," Danny said and lifted her into his arms as the candy-striper stood nearby.

"I'm sorry, she wanted to be with you."

"Thank you for watching her," Williams said and knew Steve would understand that his daughter took precedence right now. "Listen Grace, I'm going to call your mom and have her come get you."

"But I want to stay with you and take care of Uncle Steve."

"I know, but right now the doctors and nurses are taking care of Uncle Steve and we'd just be in the way. I promise I'll call you as soon as Uncle Steve can have visitors again and we'll bring him some shave ice, okay?"

"Okay," Grace said.

Danny placed her on the floor and reached for his cell phone. His first call was to Rachel and he was relieved that she was home and would pick Grace up withing half an hour. The next call was to Chin and he quickly explained what was happening and was assured that both Chin and Kono would be there as soon as they said goodbye to their uncle and other relatives. The third call would have been to the governor, but before he could call her, he spotted her walking toward him.

"Detective, is something wrong?" the woman asked, moving aside as Onakea hurried past her and into McGarrett's room.

"Something happened to Steve," Williams answered. "We were just with him and I was taking Grace home."

"Is this Grace?" the Governor asked and smiled at the girl.

"Governor, this is my daughter Grace Williams. Grace, honey, this is Governor Pat Jameson."

"You are a beautiful young lady and I am pleased to meet you, Grace," Jameson said.

"Thank you...are you really a governor?"

"Grace..."

"It's okay, Detective," Jameson said with a smile. "Yes, Grace, I am a real governor."

"I've never met a governor and you're not old like the ones in the books at school. You're pretty," Grace said.

"Thank you," Jameson said as a nurse hurried out of the room. She knew Williams was worried, the truth was, so was she, but this was not the right place for a child. "Detective, if you want to take Grace home I'll stay here."

"Her mom is on the way, but I'd like to meet her downstairs. Chin and Kono should be here soon," Williams told her.

"I'll call if anything happens," Jameson assured him.

"Come on, Pumpkin, lets go down and wait for your mom," Danny said and took a deep breath as he passed the door to McGarrett's room. He glanced inside, his heart trip-hammering against his chest when he saw what was being done to his partner. He shielded Grace from it and maneuvered her toward the elevator, searching the area for any sign of the woman who'd set off the alarms in his mind, albeit a little to late for him to act fast enough to hep McGarrett.

**5050505050 **

Danny spotted Rachel pull close to the main visitor's entrance and walked toward her with race in his arms. He put the child in the back seat and buckled her in before looking at his ex-wife. "Thanks for coming, Rachel."

"Is there any word on Steve?"

"Not yet, they were still working on him when I came down," Williams answered.

"Call me as soon as you hear anything," Rachel told him.

"I will," the New Jersey native answered and looked at his daughter whose eyes were filled with teas. "Danno loves you, Grace."

"I love you too, Danno...give Uncle Steve a hug from me," Grace said and tried to keep the tears from falling.

"I will, Pumpkin," Williams said and watched the car leave before hurrying back into the hospital. He heard someone calling his name and turned to find Chin and Kono hurrying toward him.

"How's Steve" Chin asked.

"I don't know. They were working on him when I came down. Rachel came to pick up Grace and the governor's upstairs with Steve," Williams answered as they hurried into the elevator.

"Did they miss something?" Kono asked.

"I don't know, but there was a woman...there was something about her," Williams told them. "I saw here just after Grace and I left...she just seemed out of place."

"Maybe she was visiting someone," Kono suggested.

"Maybe, but something tells me she's long gone," Williams said.

"Do you think you'd recognize her if you saw her again?" Chins asked as they exited onto McGarrett's floor.

"Yes," Danny answered. They hurried toward McGarrett's room to find the Governor standing at the window near the stairwell. "Has there been any word?"

"Nothing yet," Jameson answered and looked at the two newcomers. "Chin, Kono, I'm sorry for your loss...if there's anything I can do don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Governor," Chin said, turning as the door to McGarrett's room opened and a man stepped out.

"Doc, how is he?" Williams asked.

"Either he's a lucky man or he's got the best guardian angels watching out for him. I'm not sure what he was given, but we did find evidence of an injection site here," Onakea answered and pointed to a spot just left of his navel. "I've ordered blood tests to see if we can identify it and if there's something we can give him to counteract it, but for now he seems to be resting easy. I'm going to have them repeat the blood work every couple of hours and keep an eye on him for any residual effects, but as I said he's resting easy now."

"Could the nurses have made a mistake and given him the wrong medication?" the governor asked.

"No, the nurses know what they are doing and when they give the meds to the patients they make notes on the charts so that they can keep track of who needs what and when it's to be given. This was given subcutaneously and was definitely not prescribed by me," Onakea explained.

"Is he going to be all right?" Kono asked.

"We'll be monitoring him and have him on oxygen, and his vitals are not what I want them to be, so I'm having him moved to the cardiac care unit," Onakea told them.

"Are you saying there's a problem with his heart?" Williams asked and grabbed onto the door frame at the thought that something like this could have happened in such a short period of time.

"His heart beat is slightly irregular and his oxygen intake is a little low. I don't want to alarm you, because right now it's precautionary," Onakea told them.

"Can we see him?" the governor asked.

"Not until they've got him settled in Cardiac care," Onakea warned. "I need to write up the new orders and make sure everything is ready for Commander McGarrett."

"Doc, we're going to need permission to put a man on Steve's door," Williams said.

"I thought so," the surgeon said. "I'll make sure the unit know what's going on."

"Thanks, Doc," Williams said.

"Danny, I'll call HQ and arrange for a uniformed officer to be in place 24/7," Chin told him.

"I'll make sure it's authorized," Jameson told them. She knew it would normally have to go through channels, but she had considerable pull and would do everything in her power to expedite matters so that a guard was in place within the hour.

"Thank you Governor," Williams said. "I'm going to stay with him."

"Danny, you should to go down to HQ and give a description of the woman you saw," Kono said.

"Get me a sketch artist," Williams told her. There was no way in hell he was leaving the hospital until he was sure the Super SEAL lived up to his nickname.

**5050505050 **

Steve reached up to tug at the oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose, but the nurse caught his hand and stopped him from pulling it off.

"Commander, that needs to stay put," Sheila ordered. "We're getting ready to move you to another room."

"Why?" McGarrett asked with a frown. He remembered the debilitating pain that took his breath away, but beyond that he couldn't think clearly.

"Dr. Onakea wants you moved to a special care unit," Sheila explained She knew the patient was confused, it was natural after everything that had happened in the last hour.

"Tell him to send me home," McGarrett said and heard her laugh.

"Now, I know you're smarter than that, Commander," Sheila said as an orderly came into the room. "Just relax and we'll have you settled in your new room before you know it."

Steve breathed deeply and closed his eyes as the bed was moved out of the room. He felt a tightness in his chest, and the lingering nausea in his stomach that reminded him of the pain that had coursed through his body. He frowned as he looked at the extra equipment that had been added and tried to make sense of what had happened.

"Commander, are you all right?" Sheila asked.

"I...a woman...she gave me something," McGarrett said, but couldn't quite make sense of what he was remembering as Williams moved to walk beside the bed. "Danny, did you...did you see her?"

"I'm not sure if it's the same woman, but there was someone who seemed out of place. I'm going to see if I can give a good description of her."

"Blond hair...dress...the dress was wrong," McGarrett said tiredly.

"That's what it was...the dress looked like it belonged to someone going to a party not going to visit a patient in the middle of the day," Williams agreed.

"Commander, you should be resting," Sheila said when she noticed the portable monitor showed his heart rate increasing. "Detective, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until we have him settled in his room."

"Commander McGarrett is now under police protection and I'll be staying with him until my relief arrives," Williams told her.

"Danny..."

"Don't say it, Steve, someone tried to kill you today and until we find out who it is you'll have company 24/7," Williams vowed, relieved when the injured man seemed to give up without further argument. He thought about the envelope in his pocket and felt the guilt that came with the realization that whoever left it could very well be behind the attempt on Steve McGarrett.

They reached McGarrett's new room and he stood to the side as the medical staff hooked up the equipment and made sure the injured man was comfortable. Danny knew the readings were being relayed to the main desk and that Steve would be monitored for any problems. Once the nurses left, Danny move to the bed, worried about the pale features and the sheen of perspiration that spoke of fever and pain.

"I'm okay, Danno," the SEAL said without opening his eyes.

"Yeah, well, let's make sure you stay that way," Williams griped and pulled a chair close to the bed as McGarrett's breathing evened out and he slept, unaware of the worry and tension in the man watching over him.

**TBC**

**Author's note...whew, just making it in under the wire...it's been a busy dy...I can't promise I'll post more tomrrow since I have family coming for dinner, but I will do my best...thanks again for the wonderful reviews...You guys are totally aawesome...Winnie  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Wo Fat watched the news cast with a mixture of anger and excitement. Bell had done what he'd told him, but it had nearly killed McGarrett and that was something he didn't want yet. He needed to know what his enemy knew about the last case his father had been working on, but he also enjoyed seeing the SEAL squirm.

Wo Fat knew McGarrett's team were now on high alert and it would be impossible to get anywhere near him. It would be some time before he was out of the hospital, but once he was released it would be easier to send another message to him, perhaps something a little stronger than the envelopes.

There were many things in the box, some of them just random items, but some were personal and sooner or later McGarrett would tie it all together. When that happened he would know what his nemesis knew, and then it would be time to kill the man who was the only one who could derail his chances of becoming the king of the Yakuza.

Wo Fat was a patient man, but Raymond Bell would learn he had gone a little too far and that it was in his own best interests to back off where Steve McGarrett was concerned.

**5050505050 **

Raymond Bell watched as Pat Jameson greeted the reporters and wanted to intrude, but right now was not the time or place to face off against her. If she got wind of the fact that he was the one who arranged for McGarrett's close encounter with death, then he'd not only lose his position, but end up in prison.

Raymond knew Talia Marcus had done her job, too well from what he'd heard, and he hoped Wo Fat didn't find out just how close McGarrett had come to dying. Talia had three yeas of medical school behind her and she had been enthusiastic when he'd called her. She'd been infatuated with him since their first meeting at the governor's dinner four years ago when she was 19 and he was 38. The age difference meant nothing to her, but the fact that he was married with three children made it necessary for them to keep their relationship a secret.

The sound of his cell ringing caught him by surprise, but the name of the caller sent a chill down his spine. He knew there was no point in ignoring it and hit the button to receive it.

"You were warned not to go too far with this, Raymond."

"I know, Wo Fat, and I did not expect her to go this far. The governor is making an announcement now, but Commander McGarrett is expected to make a complete recovery."

"She is your employee, Raymond, and I expect you to deal with her."

"I will make sure she understands what she did could have cost us..."

"Your lives. See that she does not make the same mistake again or you will both pay the price."

Bell looked at the phone as it went dead in his hands and knew Wo Fat did not make idle threats. He turned to see Talia watching him, her eyes wide as she smiled lewdly in his direction. It would be a shame to kill someone so beautiful, but if it came down to it, beauty was only skin deep, and his life was worth far more than hers.

**5050505050 **

Steve knew there was no point in arguing with Danny Williams, but that didn't stop him as he shifted on the bed. "Look, Danny, there's a man on the door and you need to spend some time with Grace."

"I called Rachel and spoke to Grace. She knows you're hurt and she's smart enough to know you need a watchdog to make sure you stay put," Williams said.

"Danny, you can't stay here all the time," McGarrett tried.

"Maybe not, but as long as there's a threat then someone needs to make sure you don't go Super SEAL and try to take them down when you can barely keep your eyes open. Go ahead and sleep...maybe Kono will draw the short straw this time."

"Real funny," the SEAL griped as Onakea stepped into the room.

"Good Morning, Commander, I must say you looked better than you did yesterday," the surgeon observed.

"Thanks..."

"Did anything show up in his blood work?" Williams asked.

"Nothing conclusive, I'm afraid. There were residual traces of a substance that could affect his heart rate and cause what we saw yesterday. I don't think the substance that he was given will have any residual affects. I believe the commander is a lucky man."

"Yes, he is. It's too bad he doesn't see it that way."

"You know he's right here," McGarrett snapped.

"Did you hear something, Doc?" Williams said with a grin, relieved that whatever McGarrett was given would not have any lasting effects.

"Commander, we're going to keep you here for another 24 hours, but if all goes well we should be able to move you back to a regular room tomorrow morning," Onakea explained.

"When can I get out of here?" McGarrett asked seriously.

"Uh oh, Super SEAL is at it again," Williams said.

"Look, Commander, all kidding aside you are not a Super SEAL and you've suffered some serious injuries that require proper treatment, not to mention someone decided to use you as a pincushion. I am not one to keep a man in the hospital when he doesn't need it, but in this case you are where you need to be. Give us a chance to make sure nothing else can go wrong and I will be the first one to sign your discharge papers."

"You heard him, Steve, suck it up and let them do what they're trained to do," Williams said as Onakea made several notations on McGarrett' chart.

"There is some good news in all of this," Onakea offered.

"What?' McGarrett snapped.

"We should be able to remove the tube from your chest tomorrow, but that doesn't mean you'll be ready to run a marathon. It simply means you'll be able to move around more freely..."

"And maybe they'll get rid of that other little tube you seem so attached to," Williams said.

"You're a real barrel of laughs today, Danno," McGarrett spat and closed his eyes in and effort to ignore not just the man, but the pain that was slowly spreading through his body.

"Push the button, Steven, or I will," Williams said seriously.

"I don't need..."

"Commander, I can easily re-write the orders," Onakea warned.

"What is this a conspiracy or something. I don't need..."

"Say goodnight, Steve," Williams said and pressed the button before McGarrett had a chance to finish what he'd been about to say.

"You know, Danny, one of these days I'm going to make you pay for that," the SEAL said.

"I'll try not to give you the opportunity," Williams said, watching until he was sure the man was sleeping. "Seriously, Doc, how is he?"

"He's doing better than I thought possible considering he was given something that could easily have killed him. I know you have a policeman n the door and one of you is staying with him, but do you have any leads on the mystery woman?"

"No, we've been through the security tapes provided by the hospital, but she knew what she was doing and made sure her face was covered whenever the camera was pointed in her direction."

"So she was familiar with hospital security?"

"That's what we figure," Williams said and hoped the sketch they had of the woman would have enough details that someone would recognize her and call the hotline.

"He should sleep for a while, Detective," Onakea said.

"Somehow I doubt that very much," Williams griped and grabbed the chair that would soon have his imprint on it if he spent much more time here.

**5050505050**

Pat Jameson folded her arms across her chest as she walked into Steve McGarrett's hospital room to find him arguing with Danny Williams. They'd moved the injured head of Five-O to this room shortly after breakfast and the police presence was still outside the door.

"Danny, I don't need you sleeping here!"

"Is there a problem, Commander?" Jameson asked.

"No, problem, Danny was just leaving," McGarrett told her.

"Just long enough to grab a blanket and pillow," Williams said and pointed to the fold out chair in the corner.

"Danny..."

"I can't hear you," the New Jersey native said with a grin as he left the room.

"Jesus, there's no talking to him."

"You chose him for your team, Commander."

"At the time it seemed like a good idea," McGarrett told her.

"And now?"

"Honestly," the SEAL said thoughtfully. "Sometimes I want to just shoot him, but he's damn good at his job...I'm just not going to be the one to tell him that because his ego's big enough as it is."

"Like someone else I know, but I'm not pointing any fingers," Jameson told him with a soft laugh.

"Guess it goes with the job," McGarrett told her.

"True, so, aside from being annoyed at Detective Williams, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay...not great, but okay and I really need to get out of here and fin out who..."

"Don't you think you should let your team find out who is trying to kill you?"

"I need to be..."

"Who chose your team?"

"I did," McGarrett answered.

"Did you choose them just because they look good or did you choose them because they know what they're doing?"

"I chose the right people for the job," the SEAL answered.

"Then trust them to do their jobs and give yourself time to heal before you go finding anymore bodies on ledges in the middle of nowhere...not to mention falling..."

"I didn't go searching for bodies...I was taking Danny to see the Petroglyphs," McGarrett told her.

"Did he at least get to see them?" Jameson asked.

"Yes, but I don't think he appreciates them like we do. He kept calling them graffiti," McGarrett said in disgust.

"I'm sure he's not the first one to call them that, but we know how important they are to the history of Hawaii," the Governor said as Williams returned. "Well, Commander, I have a meeting in half an hour and since I'm the one who called it I really should be on time. You do what the doctors tell you and let your team do what they need to in order to keep you safe."

"I will..."

"I'd like to see that!"

"Danny, go away," McGarrett snapped.

"Detective, make sure he behaves himself," Jameson said and left the two men alone.

Steve knew there was no point in telling Williams to leave as the other man unfolded the chair and placed the pillow near one end. He closed his eyes, listening to his partner trying to get comfortable and smiling when he heard the muffled cursing. "Serves you right."

"Did you say something?"

"I said it'll sere you right when you wake up with a stiff neck and back!"

"You know you're an ungrateful SOB?"

"So I've been told." McGarrett sighed as he pushed the button that would deliver the prescribed medication. It had been several hours since he'd last used it and it was starting to take a toll on him.

"Go to sleep, Steve," Williams said and listened for any sign that his friend was in trouble, but it wasn't long before he heard the soft sound that told him McGarrett was sleeping. He tried to get comfortable, but knew that was an impossible task, yet he stayed where he was and listened for anything that might signal trouble.

**5050505050 **

Chin pushed open the door to McGarrett's room and stepped inside to find Danny Williams standing at the window. He had the finished sketch with him and wanted both Danny and Steve to look at it.

"Danny," he called softly, not surprised when Williams motioned to the bed and made a sign for him to be quiet. "How is he?"

"He's had a rough day, but he finally gave in and pushed the damn button himself," Williams answered softly.

"He's like his father...stubborn a the day is long," Kelly said.

"You mean there were two like him?"

"Yes," Chin said and handed Williams the folder with the sketches. He waited until the other man finished looking at them before speaking "Is that the woman you saw?"

"That's her. Any idea who she is?"

"No, she's not in the database, but we'll find her. The Governor is at a press conference this evening and she's going to run her picture."

"If she sees it she could bolt," Williams told him.

"What choice do we have?"

"Chin?"

"Hey, Boss, you look like hell," Kelly said and moved to the bed.

"Feel like it too," McGarrett said and raised the head of his bed. "What's going on? Did I miss something?"

"Not much," Chin answered as Williams placed the sketch on the table.

"Do you recognize here?" Danny asked.

"No, should I?" McGarrett asked.

"I think she's the one who tried to kill you," Williams said and watched as his partner awkwardly picked the picture up in his right hand.

"I don't remember much...just a flash of color...maybe a party dress," the SEAL told them tiredly.

"Do you remember the color?"

"Pink...or red...I don't..." McGarrett shook his head and winced when he took a deep breath that reminded him his ribs were still broken. "Look, I need to get out of here."

"That's not likely to happen for a few days," Kelly said as the door opened and Onakea and a nurse stepped into the room.

"Gentlemen, I believe I promised Commander McGarrett we could get rid of at least one of his accessories," the surgeon said as the nurse placed a sterile dressing tray on the table.

"Where did you get the picture of Talia?" the nurse asked.

"Do you know her?" Williams asked.

"She's a nursing student and she's been here a couple of times with her class," Johanna Simpson answered.

"Do you know her full name?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure it's in the files," the nurse answered.

"Can you get it for us?" Chin asked.

"As soon as we're through with Commander McGarrett," Onakea told them and lowered the head of the bed slightly. "Gentlemen, would you please move back for a few minutes."

Steve closed his eyes as Onakea and the nurse readied what they would need. He was no stranger to having tubes removed, and knew what to expect. He sighed heavily when a hand was placed gently on his right shoulder.

"Okay, Commander, I'm going to need you to take a deep breath and we'll do this as fast as w can," Onakea warned.

Steve nodded and set himself for the near debilitating pain that went with removing the tube. His knuckles were bone white an nausea churned through his gut as the surgeon pulled sharply on the tube. He cursed softly, ignoring the people in the room as he tried to ride out the pain and instinctively pressed the button that was suddenly beneath the fingers of his right hand.

"I know that hurts, Commander, but it's done now," Onakea said and quickly covered the small wound. "If you need anything just let the nurses know."

"I will," McGarrett said and heard the others leave. It took several minutes for the pain to ease and he opened his eyes to find a grim face Danny Williams watching him. "I'm okay?"

"And I'm Prince William."

"Say hello to Kate for me," McGarrett said seriously.

"Sure, I'll get right on it," Williams said. "Chin is gone to get the woman's name and then he'll go pick her up for questioning."

"You know if she's a nursing student that would explain why she was in the hospital."

"It wouldn't explain why she tried to kill you."

"We don't know that she did, Danno," McGarrett said.

"True, but we should be able to find out," Williams said.

"Danny, go home."

"Not until we find out who's after you," the New Jersey native vowed and moved back to the window. He stayed where he was, watching over the injured SEAL, wondering who the hell was trying to kill him, not that he hadn't thought of doing just that himself on several occasions.

**TBC**

Author's note-Sorry for not posting yesterday, but had family over for dinner and had a few drinks so didn't get the chance. Anyway, here's the next part and again I thank you all for the wonderful reviews...Winnie**  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Chin and Kono watched the woman squirm from behind the mirror. She could not see them, but that didn't mean she didn't know they were there. She kept glancing around, rubbing her hands on her blue jean clad legs and shuffling her feet beneath the table.

"Well, she's definitely nervous about something," Kono commented.

"They always are when you leave them alone long enough," Chin observed. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Ready when you are," Kono said and followed her cousin to the door. She pushed open the door, not surprised when the woman jumped before looking at them.

"Why am I here?" the woman snapped, trying hard to sound as if she was in charge of her situation, but failing miserably as she folded her hands on the table in front of her.

"You're here because we have a few questions for you," Chin answered and placed a file on the desk as he sat opposite her.

"I did nothing wrong..."

"That remains to be seen," Chin said and opened the file. "Your full name is Talia Danielle Marcus?"

"Yes," the woman answered.

"You still live with your parents," Kono said.

"I'm a full time student and can't afford my own place right now."

"You're studying nursing?" Kono asked.

"That's right...I'm in the top four percent of my class."

"Admirable," Chin said.

"Thank you...why am I here? Do I need a lawyer?" Talia asked.

"That depends on whether you've done something that warrants needing one," Kono said and smiled sheepishly at the pun she'd inadvertently used.

"I did nothing."

"Were you at Queens Medical two days ago?" Chin asked.

"I'm at Queens Medical nearly every day. It's part of the course I'm taking," Talia told them. "You can check the records with the university."

"We will, but we figured we'd give you a chance to answer truthfully first," Kono told her.

"Why? Has something happened that involves the university?"

"Not the university, Ms. Marcus, but it does involve you," Chin said.

"How?"

"What exactly were you doing in Steve McGarrett's room?" Chin asked and leaned back in his chair. He saw a flicker of surprise, but it disappeared quickly as the woman shifted slightly in the chair.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you?" Kono asked. "You were seen..."

"I told you I was at the hospital!"

"Yes, you did, but when we spoke to your professor she said there was no reason for you to be at Queens...there were no classes scheduled," Chin aid.

"I've always been an overachiever. I went there to get hands on experience with patients since I volunteer there several days a week," Talia told him.

"According to the hospital you're supposed to sign in and out," Kono told her.

"I guess I forgot to sign in," Talia said.

"Why were you really there, Ms. Marcus?" Chin asked.

"I was there..."

"Do you own a pink or red dress?" Kono asked.

"I own a lot of dresses..."

"I'm sure you do, but you were seen wearing this particular dress two days ago near Steve McGarrett's room just before an attempt was made on his life," Chin told her.

"It wasn't me!"

"The person who did it has some medical training..."

"It's a hospital...of course people there would have medical training!" Talia snapped.

"True, but most of them have a reason for being there," Chin said.

"I told you I volunteer there!"

"Yes, you did, but why is it the day someone tries to kill Steve McGarrett is the one day you forgot to sign in. Were you there..."

"I want a lawyer!" Talia said softly.

Chin sighed and leaned back in the chair before glancing at Kono. He knew there was nothing more they could do and that Talia Marcus had the right to have a lawyer present. He closed the file and motioned for Kono to follow him out. Once outside the room they walked back to the window, neither one of them missed the smug look on the woman's face.

"She's involved," Kono said.

"I know, but once she lawyered there's nothing we can do," Chin told her.

"If we could just put her in Steve's room."

"I know, but Steve was out of it and Danny may have seen her near Steve's room, but he can't put her in there. Besides there's nothing that points to her having a reason to go after him," Chin said.

"Dammit, we need to figure this out before anything else happens," Kono said.

"That's why we've got a man outside Steve's door and Danny's staying with him," Chin said and turned away from the interrogation room. There really wasn't anything more they could do, at least right now, but that didn't mean they were giving up.

**5050505050 **

Steve knew he was being stubborn, but that had never stopped him before. He slept for what felt like an eternity once the chest tube was removed, but now it was time to move, time to regain his strength and get back to work. He cursed as he shifted his legs over the edge of the bed and jarred his injured arm and ribs. He heard a sound from the other side of the room and knew Williams had been awake the whole time.

"Going somewhere?" Williams asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I need to stretch my legs," McGarrett answered.

"It sounded like you were having trouble fighting your way out of a paper bag."

"You could have helped me."

"And missed that colorful language? I didn't know you could say that word in so many different ways," Williams said and sat up as he threw the blanket off. "Would you like me to tell the nurse you need a bedpan?"

"You do that and you'll be wearing the damn thing!" McGarrett vowed. He slid off the edge of the bed, a string of muffled curses escaping through tightly clenched teeth as the unexpected landing sent daggers through his chest.

"I hope your insurance premiums are up to date," the New Jersey native said.

"My insurance is taken care of, but I promise you're not the beneficiary so don't go counting any money," McGarrett groused. He grabbed the IV pole and swallowed several times before taking that first tentative step toward the bathroom on the other side of the room.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get a wheelchair?"

"Danny, shut the hell up!" the SEAL snapped and tried to concentrate on just putting one foot in front of the other. It seemed to take forever, but he finally managed to latch onto the door handle with his right hand and pulled it open. It became a testament to his patience when he tried to maneuver the IV pole around the corner and into the small space.

"Do you need some help?

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"It would have been easier if you'd just use a..."

"Danny?"

"Yes, Steven?"

"You're not Prince William, but if you don't shut up you'll be wearing the thrown!"

"Testy, testy," Williams said. He'd watched McGarrett for any sign the man might collapse and was relieved when he finally made it into the washroom, but not before awkwardly giving him the bird. He moved to McGarrett's bed and quickly stripped it of the sweat soaked sheets and blankets, replacing them with the clean ones the nurse had left earlier in the day. He listened for any sound that might signal his partner was in trouble, relieved when the door was finally opened and McGarrett stepped out, favoring his left side as he made his way toward the bed.

"You okay?" Williams asked as he folded down the blanket.

"I'm good," Steve answered and looked at the bed. "Thanks, Danno, make someone a good wife."

"Funny, get in or do I have to lift you."

"I got it," McGarrett said and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You look worse than you did. Should I get the nurse?"

"No, thanks, Danny, but I just need to lie down," the SEAL answered, not complaining when Williams helped him ease back on the bed before lifting his legs and covering him with the blanket.

"Push the button, Steve, that's what it's there for," Williams said, surprised when the other man did just that. He knew it wouldn't be long before McGarrett fell asleep, and moved back to the chair while waiting for word from Chin and Kono.

**5050505050 **

Raymond Bell had never been so angry in his life as he was right now. The call from Talia Marcus had come in the middle of a meeting with the city council, but he could not get free until the matters on the table were disposed of. He couldn't even call his lawyer without the council members becoming suspicious and right now he did not need that with Jameson breathing down his neck.

Raymond listened to the plans for developing a small lot in the southern end of the city, but didn't give much input because it was something he wasn't interested in. He needed to get out of here and make sure he took care of Talia Marcus before Wo Fat got wind of what was happening. He knew the man would not forget or forgive if things went wrong and Talia gave him up.

"Raymond, What do you think?" Janet Longford asked.

"I'm sorry, Janet, I didn't hear you."

"I asked what you though about opening up that lot to businesses."

"I'm not sure that would be wise. There would be rezoning issues and we all know what that would mean."

"Rezoning isn't the only problem," Donald Metcalf said. "If we start opening up the public beaches then we'll have the environmentalists on our cases and right now they've got enough gripes with the council."

"Then we're in agreement about turning down the issue of rezoning that area," Janet asked.

"I believe so, but should we run it by the Governor?" Metcalf asked.

"The governor has enough to deal with," Bell snapped. "Lets just turn down the proposal and make sure the owners understand the reasons we're doing so. Now, i don't know about the rest of you, but I have a life outside these four walls and would like to grab something to eat before heading home."

"Are there any other matters we should address?" Janet asked. None spoke so she called the meeting adjourned and closed the files in front of her.

Raymond stood up and quickly left the conference room before anyone had a chance to corner him. He hurried out of the building and reached for his phone, not surprised to find Talia Marcus had called him five times in the last hour. He called her back and waited for her to answer.

_*"It's about time, Raymond. Look, I need you to get me out of here!"*_

"I'll do everything I can, Talia, but no one can know about us," Bell told her.

_*"I guess that depends on how quickly you can get me a lawyer and it better be a damn good one...not some public defender with an axe to grind"* _

"Don't threaten me, Talia, you have no idea who you're dealing with."

_*"Don't I, Raymond? You forget you're the one who came to me and asked me to..."*_

"Are you still at the police station?"

_*"No, they released me, but I have a feeling I'm being watched and that's why I want a lawyer. I want the police put on notice to cease and desist."*_

"I'll contact my lawyer and see if he can recommend someone."

_*"Why not just let me use your lawyer?"*_

"No one can know we're acquainted."

_*"Is that what they call it? I thought we were far more than acquainted, Raymond...I mean we have been intimate...even in your wife's bed."*_

"That won't happen again," Bell said. "Look, I'll make sure you get a good lawyer, but you have to stop calling me."

_*"No, I don't, Raymond, I know who you are and where you live and I am not afraid of you. What would your friends think if they found out you were the one who ordered me to take out McGarrett?"*_

"I asked you to make him miserable, not take him out, Talia."

_*"Do you think anyone will believe you? Look, just get me the lawyer and I'll call you when I want to see you again."*_

Bell threw the phone on the passenger seat of the car with a curse. He felt the walls closing in around him, but there was no way in hell he would let some two bit tramp tell him what to do. He reached for the phone when the familiar tune began and felt an icy finger of fear slide down his spine at the name displayed there, and knew there was no point in trying to ignore the call.

"Bell."

_*"Raymond, I am disappointed in you."*_

"I..."

_*"I heard from my sources that the woman was questioned by Five-O today."*_

"Talia was questioned, but she gave them nothing."

_*"How can you be sure?"*_

"I just spoke to her and have arranged for a lawyer to represent her should the police continue to show an interest in her."

_*"You cannot afford for the police to show an interest in her, Raymond. Does she know about me?"*_

"I never told her about you."

_*"Keep it that way. Get rid of your problem before she becomes my problem because I will not hesitate in taking care of my problems. Do I make myself clear, Raymond."*_

"Perfectly, Wo Fat, I'll see that she doesn't tell them anything," Bell said, swallowing several times as the phone went dead in his hand. He curse his own mistakes and wondered if he should call an old friend of his instead of his lawyer.

**TBC **

Author's note-just wanted to say how much I appreciate the reviews. ou guys make it all worthwhile...Winnie**  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

"Steve's not going to like that," Williams said softly.

"Not going to like what?" McGarrett asked. He'd been awake for some time, but didn't have the energy required to make sense of the conversation taking place in the room.

"Sorry, Boss, we didn't mean to wake you," Kono offered.

"You tried to hard," the SEAL griped and raised the head of his bed. "Okay, what did I miss?"

"Chin and Kono interrogated Talia Marcus," Williams answered.

"Who?" McGarrett asked, confused by the name.

"She's the woman Danny saw near your room just before someone drugged you," Chin told him. "She's a nursing student and has a legitimate reason for being at the hospital, but I don''t trust her, Steve."

"She lawyered up pretty quick once we started asking questions," Kono told them.

"Did you put someone on her?" Williams asked.

"Yes," Chin answered. "I doubt we'll be able to find out much though...she seems to know what she's doing."

"She'll make a mistake," Danny observed.

"She already did," Kono offered and looked at the injured man. "She went after you without thinking it through. We'll just have to wait until she makes another..."

"You can't be serious! We're not going to wait around for her to make another attempt on Steve's life," Williams spat.

"I was going to say wait until she makes another mistake," Kono told him.

"You could use me as bait," McGarrett offered.

"Don't even go there," Williams said. "So Talia lawyered up...does she have the money to hire one herself or did she opt for the public defender?"

"She doesn't have the money for a lawyer," Chin answered. "She's already in debt with medical school and she lives with her parents. They don't have the money to hire a lawyer because they are on a fixed income."

"So if she gets a big time lawyer then we know someone's behind the attempt on Steve's life and it's not just a scorned woman," Williams said.

"I don't even know her, Danny," McGarrett said.

"Maybe not, but there has to be a reason she tried to kill you," Chin offered.

"From what Dr. Onakea said the drug she used wouldn't kill me..."

"Well, it came damn close," Williams said. "You just spent time in the Cardiac Care Unit...that alone should tell you how serious the attempt was."

"I know, Danny," McGarrett said and slid his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Going somewhere, Boss?" Kono asked.

"I need to stretch my legs...get my strength back and get the hell out of here," McGarrett answered and stood on shaky legs.

"Well, I'm sure it's a good plan, but don't you think you should cover...well, let's just say the moon is shining and it's still daylight," Williams teased.

"Dammit, Danny!" McGarrett griped and grabbed for the blanket.

"Stay out, Boss, and I'll see if we can find something to cover you..."

"Best side," Williams finished for Kono.

"You're a real comedian you know that," McGarrett snapped, but sat back on the bed to wait for Kono's return. Steve could feel the two men watching him, but his mind was already working on how best to escape the hospital...with or without Onakea's approval. He knew Williams would vehemently argue against such a move, but right now it seemed like the only way to catch whoever was after him. He thought about the envelopes and Wo Fat and knew the man was watching his every move.

"All right, Boss, why don't we get you somewhat presentable if you're dead set..."

"Bad choice of words, Kono," McGarrett said as she helped him put on the second gown so that it covered his back.

"Oh, sorry," the woman said with a grin as Williams placed slippers on the injured man's feet.

"Thanks," McGarrett said and stood up for the second time, this time there was no draft to tell him he wasn't covered and he gripped the IV pole with his right hand.

"You sure you don't want a wheelchair?" Williams asked.

"No, I'm good," the SEAL answered and slowly made his way toward the door leading out of the room. He ignored Williams as the police guard fell into step behind them.

"Is there any place in particular you'd like to go?" Danny asked.

"Home," McGarrett answered simple.

"Not going to happen so what's your second choice?"

"The end of the hallway and back," the injured man said.

"That's quite a walk for someone as banged up as you are," Chin told him.

"I've had worse," McGarrett reminded him.

"So you've always been reckless?" Danny asked, smiling when Steve ignored the jibe and started shuffling his way with his team ready to act if he showed any signs of falling.

**5050505050 **

Talia Marcus knew she'd made fatal mistake, but it was too late to do anything about it now. She'd been surprised when the car had passed her on the highway just outside the city, and hadn't been prepared when it pulled in front of her and slammed on the brakes. She'd reacted on instincts and slammed on her own brakes, but the rain had made the pavement slippery and her car fishtailed before sliding toward the broken guardrail that looked like it should have been slated for repairs.

The grinding, screeching sound, combined with the lurch of the car as it rammed through the twisted metal sent nausea churning through her gut as the car seemed to teeter on the edge of the precipice. She breathed a sigh of relief and reached for the seat belt release, but her hand barely touched it when she heard the squeal of tires. She turned her head just as the black car rammed into her vehicle and sent it sliding backward toward the bottom of the steep embankment.

A scream escaped her throat, but it went unheard above the sound the wind made as her car continued it's unexpected slide to the bottom. It struck the base of a tree with a resounding jolt that threw her against the windshield. She felt the seat belt give and briefly wondered why the airbag hadn't deployed s she tried to stay conscious.

Talia looked up at the road, barely able to make out the lone figure through the blood that dripped into her eyes. Whoever her attacker was, it was doubtful that he or she would come down here to see if she was dead, but she remained still, hoping and praying they would leave. It seemed to take forever before they turned away and she breathed a sigh of relief, crying out when the movement awakened the pain she had yet to feel.

Talia looked down at her chest, and knew shed struck the steering wheel with enough force to break ribs, but she could live with that if help arrived before she bled out through the gaping wound in her abdomen. She looked at it for several long seconds before reaching for her purse. She knew she was dying, there was no doubt of that, but she would not die without sending a message to Raymond Bell.

Talia had no idea how long it took or how many times she blacked out, but rain began to fall as she pulled out her cell phone and hit the button she'd assigned to Raymond Bell.

**5050505050 **

Raymond Bell looked at the phone as it began to ring and looked around when he recognized the number. He knew he had to answer it and hoped it was the last time he would hear from her.

"Talia, I'm at home and you know I can't talk here."

_*"Ray...you th...think you...you're so smart. Y...you think y...you ca...can get rid of m...me this eas...easy..."*_

"Talia, what are you talking about?"

_*"You th...think w...with me o...out of t...the way y...you're free and cl...clear, but you...you're wrong. I ma...may not be th...there when it...it hap...pens, but I'll g...get the last...last la...laugh. You...you'll see..."*_

"Talia, where are you?"

_*"You kn...know damn w...well where I am, Ray...mond...you ki...killed me...but y...you w...won't get a...away w...with it. I've ma...made sure of...of that..."*_

The line went dead in his hand as a shudder ran down his spine at her final words. What had she done? Had she been trying to put a scare into him or had she really done something that could send him to jail. Raymond Bell had never thought of himself as a coward, but the idea of going to jail for conspiracy to commit murder sent fear straight to his heart. He needed to go to her home and search for anything that might incriminate him. He grabbed his keys and and hurried from the house without a backward glance.

**5050505050 **

Steve had made several trips along the hallway, each time he was escorted by Danny Williams and whoever was assigned to his door. Danny had finally agreed to go home and visit with Grace, leaving Chin in his place.

Steve knew he was pushing things, but he needed to get his strength back and that would not happen if he stayed in bed hopped up on the heavy drugs they'd been giving him. The morphine pump was still hooked up, but he hadn't pushed the button since just after breakfast. He'd pay the price for that once he was back in his room and the pain he'd been ignoring made itself known again.

"You sure you're up for this, Steve?"

"I'm good, Chin, I'm just going to do one more trip and then I'm going to go to bed and sleep for a week."

"Not if you don't push that button," Kelly told him and turned as a familiar voice reached their ears.

"Uncle Steve, Danno aid we could bring you some shave ice," Grace Williams said as she skipped along beside her father.

"He did," McGarrett said with a grin as the child came closer and he gave her a small hug.

"Are you okay, Uncle Steve, cause Danno said you'd be wearing a constipated face...what's constipated?"

"Ask your father...he's the expert on that end," McGarrett said and heard chin muffle a laugh as they headed back to his room.

"What does it mean, Danno?" Grace asked.

"Never mind, Grace, why don't we get Uncle Steve back to his room before the shave ice melts," Williams said. They made it to McGarrett's room and waited until Steve sat in the chair by the window before handing McGarrett the sweet treat they'd brought.

"This is good, Grace, thanks for bringing it for me," McGarrett said.

"You're welcome...are you still sick?"

"Not really, but the doctors aren't ready to let me go home yet. Maybe you could help me convince them to let me go home..."

No way, Steve, you're not roping my daughter into a conspiracy. Grace, no matter what happens you are not to help Uncle Steve unless you run it by me first," Williams said.

"Okay, Danno," the child said and sat on the end of Steve's bed. "Can I watch TV?"

"Sure," Steve said. He relished the feel of the cold ice on his throat and closed his eyes as he listened to Danny telling grace how to use the controls. He finished the shave ice and knew it was time to crawl into bed and give his body a chance to rest.

"Grace, honey, it's time for us to go," Williams said.

"But we just got here," Grace said.

"I know, but Uncle Steve needs his rest," Williams told her.

"He looks constipated...what's so funny?" she asked when the others couldn't suppress their laughter.

"There's no doubt she's your daughter," McGarrett said and hugged the child before Williams led her out of the room. He stood on shaky legs and made his way back to the bed. Once he laid back and was covered with the blankets he pressed the button and waited for the medication to bring the relief he needed in order to sleep. The nurse came in to check on him and took a set of vitals before leaving him to sleep.

Chin moved to the chair and opened it so tat he could spread the blanket and get comfortable for the night. He knew he wouldn't sleep very well, but he could grab some shut-eye while watching over McGarrett.

**5050505050 **

Wo Fat reached for the envelope on his desk and knew when it was delivered to Steve McGarrett he would have more questions than answers. The head of Five-O needed to be brought down a peg, and he would see to that himself if he needed to. He'd thought about going after McGarrett's sister, but the woman was out of the equation for now, and since revenge came in many forms, Steve McGarrett would be the one thing that gave him the satisfaction of knowing the end justified the means.

"Vengeance will be mine, Steven...and when it comes it will mean your slow death," Wo Fat whispered into the darkness.

**TBC **

Author's Note-Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome and keep the muse juices flowing...Winnie**  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

The rain fell with a thrumming rhythm as it hit the trunk of the car, soaking the woman sitting in the driver's seat, but she was unaware of anything except the need to make one call. She needed to make sure her friend understood what was expected of her, that it was time to send the package to the police and make sure Raymond Bell paid for what he did to her.

Talia felt cold, so cold that her body trembled in an effort to get warm. He fingers fumbled with the phone, blood pooling around the number a rain washed over it. She knew the water would eventually seep inside and ruin any chance she had of calling her friend. The phone slipped from her numb fingers and she cursed before reaching for it again, only to have it slide toward the floor.

Talia cursed as her fingers refused to obey her commands, and closed her eyes as pain shot through her chest. It had never occurred to her that dying could take so long or that help was simply a phone call away. Her fingers touched against the phone and she managed to drag t back toward her, but it seemed to take forever.

Talia blinked the rain out of her eyes and tried to concentrate on the numbers that were slick with a mixture of water and her blood. She knew she would not be able to recall her friend's number and hit 911, but her breathing became erratic before she could hit send and darkness reached out for her as the phone slipped from her lifeless fingers.

**5050505050 **

Steve had never been a patient man and right now what little he did have was rapidly disappearing as he waited for Onakea to show up. He knew it was too soon to start fighting for his release, but he needed to get rid of the heavy drugs that kept him from thinking clearly. Kono appeared to be sleeping in the chair, but Steve had a feeling he was faking it so he wouldn't have to listened to him gripe.

Steve sat forward and flipped through the channels on the television, stopping when he found a local station running the morning news. He turned it up slightly so he could listen to the reporter, but was not all that interested in what was being said. They replayed the press conference with the Governor, and a hint of a smile formed when she talked about his injuries and recovery of the body of Jack Leung. She also told the reporters that Jordan Rutherford was back in custody and would stand trial for murder.

Steve lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, only partially listening to the traffic report and weather forecast until the reporter announced a breaking story. He sat forward as a body was being transported out of a ravine and knew there would be no name given until the next of kin was notified. The reporter pointed down the embankment to the car below and the rescue workers who were on their way back up.

McGarrett glanced toward the door as it opened and the man he wanted to see entered the room.

"Good morning, Commander, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Better, Doc, not perfect, but better."

"That's good news," Onakea said. "Your numbers look good this morning. How is the pain right now?"

"It's good...can we get rid of the morphine?"

"We could, but you do realize you won't be as comfortable once we remove the pump."

"I know, but I hate not being able to think straight," McGarrett told him.

"All right, but I'll leave orders for oral pain relief and Commander, don't make me regret that decision," Onakea warned.

"I'll try not to," McGarrett said with a hint of a smile.

"For some reason that doesn't make me feel better," the surgeon said and sat on the edge of the bed before placing the chart on the table. "Now, how about we talk about your arm."

"Okay," the SEAL answered, not liking where this could be headed.

"Do you remember me telling you what we had to do?"

"Reconstructive surgery?" McGarrett asked.

"Yes, now you need to realize the damage was extensive and right now it should heal, but you could still need more surgery and that could mean plates and pins, but right now we're going to allow it time to heal. That means..."

"Restricted duty," McGarrett said.

"I'd prefer you not to be on duty at all, but I know better than that. Just don't let me hear tell of you being involved in a knock down, drag out fight or I'll find a way to tie you down until I'm sure that arm is healed."

"How long?"

"However long it takes," Onakea told him. "You'll be in a cast for at least six weeks, possible longer depending on how well it heals. There's no way to give an exact time on this so just relax and enjoy not being the Super SEAL who has to leap over tall buildings..."

"I think you've been talking to Danny too much," McGarrett said.

"Detective Williams seems to understand you, Commander."

"A little too much," McGarrett agreed.

"So, are we clear on what you need to do in order to let that arm heal properly?"

"Think so," McGarrett grumbled. "I'm supposed to let Chin, Kono, and Danny chase the bad guys while I do the paperwork."

"That's right," Onakea answered. "Although from everything I've head about you paper cuts and infection are not out of the question."

"You make me sound like an accident waiting to happen," the Five-O commander spat.

"If the shoe fits, Commander," Onakea said and stood up. "I'll tell the nurse she can take out the Morphine pump and if all goes well we should be able to remove the IV and just leave a hep-lock in place for your antibiotics. That'll give you a bit more freedom, but it doesn't mean you're getting out of here any time soon."

"Come on, Doc, how much longer?"

"Ask me again in a couple of days," the surgeon said. "I'll send the nurse right in."

"Thanks, Doc," McGarrett said, frowning when chin's phone began to ring and the man sat up as he grabbed it off the small table.

"Kelly."

Steve leaned back against the pillows and listened to the one sided conversation with little interest until chin sat forward and spoke seriously to whoever was on the other en. Steve went to speak, but chin held up his hand until he had the whole story and put his phone in his pocket.

"That was Kono."

"What's wrong?" McGarrett asked.

"Talia Marcus is dead."

"Talia Marcus?" Steve frowned and tried to recall the name, but couldn't quite remember why she was of importance.

"The woman Danny saw near your room...the day you were drugged," Chin explained. He knew McGarrett's confusion was compounded because of the head injury and the heavy duty meds he was on.

"What happened?" the SEAL asked.

"It looks like her car went over the guardrail...a couple of joggers spotted it this morning. They called HPD and made a report. Rescue workers retrieved her body and it's in the morgue."

"Was their any sign her car was hit?"

"Kono's on the scene and she said there was paint residue on both the rear bumper and the driver's side door. It looks like she was hit twice before the car went through the guardrail. The crime scene people are there now and they're going over everything," Chin explained.

"If this wasn't an accident then it's a pretty good guess that she was the one who drugged me. Did they find a cell phone on the scene?"

"Kono didn't say," Kelly answered as the nurse entered the room.

"Commander, Dr. Onakea said you wanted to get rid of the morphine pump," Sheila said as she laid several things on the small table.

"Thanks," McGarrett said, watching as she quickly removed the pump and turned away when she made note of how little he'd used it.

"All right, Commander, you will let me know when you need something for pain."

"I will, Sheila..."

"That'll be a first."

"Did you say something, Chin?"

"Me? No, Boss, I never said a word," Kelly told him as Shelia left the alone.

"Yeah right," McGarrett said. "Okay, here's what I want you to do..."

"Steve, do you trust us?"

"Of course I do," McGarrett answered.

"Good, then let us do our jobs and do what Onakea told you to. There's not a whole lot you can do from in here, but I promise we'll keep you up to date on everything that's happening."

"Chin, I can't just sit here..."

"Yes, you can," Kelly told him. "We're going to find out who's behind this and when we do you'll be the first to know."

"Dammit, Chin," McGarrett spat, but he knew the other man was right. There was nothing he could do while stuck in the hospital, but once he got out, he'd find a way to go after the bastards who did this...and Wo Fat was at the top of his list.

**5050505050 **

Wo Fat looked at the other members of the Yakuza and listened while they argued amongst themselves over who should be responsible for the overseas operations. He already knew who would be put in charge, but to speak now would show disrespect to the elderly man who was nothing more than a symbol of what they once were. He planned to let the man stay in place until the time was right and then allow him to stand down with his dignity and the respect of those around him. It was a courtesy and a show of respect that would allow the Yakuza members time to accept him as the head of the organization.

None of the people present knew of his plans for Steve McGarrett and it would stay that way until he was accepted as the head of the Yakuza. It would not matter then, because he would not have to answer to anyone, not even the aged man seated at the head of the table. Although his body was frail, his voice still held the strength that could make men cower, although Wo Fat had never been one of those.

This meeting was the first of several stepping stones that would move him fro the right hand side of the table to the coveted head of an organization that answered to no one. It stood the test of time and although it had originated in Japan, its strongest point was now Hawaii, and that was the reason Wo Fat had uprooted his family and moved here several years ago.

"Wo Fat will be able to answer many of your questions and he has my blessing when dealing with the different branches of the mafia in the northern territories. He is a smart man and has deferred to my will for many years and now it is time you all grew to know him better. There will be no in fighting amongst you once I step down...if there is then Wo Fat has my pledge that I will back him in whatever he decides to do," the elderly head of the Yakuza told them.

"I thought Keitaro would be replacing you," Akemi Sato said and felt Wo Fat's cold eyes staring at him from across the table.

"Keitaro has been a loyal employee, but he has agreed that Wo Fat is the right choice to bring us back the glory we once had. We have lost the respect of many of our associates because we have grown soft in their eyes. Many years ago, when I was young and had the courage to take control I would have simply killed anyone who stood in my way or questioned my decisions, but the years have not been kind to me and I am unable to stomach the uglier side of our business. Wo Fat as assured me that Keitaro and anyone else who has shown their loyalty to me and this organization will reap the benefits they deserve," the man nodded and waited for Wo Fat to stand before looking at Sato. "However, there are those who do not deserve to benefit because they question my decisions.

Akemi Sato had known what real fear was on several occasions in his life, but nothing compared to the terror at seeing the gun aimed directly at him. His throat constricted and his heart beat so fast he thought it would burst through his chest as he heard the click of the safety being released. He turned his head slowly and faced the head of the Yakuza and knew there would be no mercy.

"You have shamed me today, Akemi, and for that you will pay with your life as a lesson to others that I am not to be dismissed," the man said as two men moved in and placed plastic on the area behind Sato before moving his chair out of the way.

"You know me, Wo Fat, I have always backed you no matter what. You promised that I would be rewarded for my loyalty to you!" Sato said and looked around at the others who would not meet his eyes for fear of finding themselves in the same predicament.

"You should have been loyal to the Yakuza," Wo Fat said and fired one bullet that struck Akemi Sato fell backward onto the drop clothes of plastic.

"Get rid of that," the elderly man ordered and waited for the two men to roll the body in the plastic before carrying him out of the room. The body would be disposed of in an incinerator, and while his family would be taken care of, they would never know what had happened to him. "Now that Wo Fat has shown his loyalty, not only to me, but to the Yakuza I want you all to accept him and do as he tells you. Perhaps there will come a time when he decides I am better off dead, but for now I do not fear seeing a drop cloth when I am in his presence."

"I would never end your life in such a way. You deserve the respect you have earned as head of the Yakuza for more than five decades," Wo Fat said with the respect he felt for the man who was like a father to him.

"Thank you, Wo Fat," the man said and ended the meeting before turning to the younger man. "You and I must talk."

"As you wish," Wo Fat said and waited for the others to leave.

"This business with McGarrett...does it interfere with the Yakuza?"

"No, it is personal," Wo Fat answered truthfully.

"If I ordered you to let it go would you?"

"Yes, but I am hopeful that you will allow me the same lenience you were once given."

"So it is a matter of revenge?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me about it?"

"If you ask me too, but I would prefer to keep this personal and not involve the Yakuza," Wo Fat told him.

"Very well...but do not make me regret my decision."

"I will not," the younger man said.

"Very well...come with me and tell me of your family in Japan," the old man said and allowed Wo Fat to take control of the wheelchair he'd been using since a bullet to his lower back had paralysed him.

**TBC**

Author's Note-Thanks guys, you're support is greatly appreciated...Winnie**  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Danny knew it wouldn't be an easy job to convince Steve that they had things under control. The Crime Scene people had been over Talia Marcus' car with the proverbial fine tooth comb, but aside from the marks on the rear bumper and the driver's door, they'd found nothing to lead them to the person who'd driven her off the road.

Danny stepped into the room to find Kono reading while Steve was engrossed in a newspaper, but he wasn't surprised when both men looked at him.

"Anything new on Talia Marcus?" McGarrett asked.

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine," Williams said and placed a cup of coffee in front of his partner and passing a second one to Kelly.

"Thanks, Brah, it's got to be better than the stuff in the damn vending machines," Kelly told him.

"Are you kidding...even that Vegemite crap tastes better than that stuff," Williams said.

"Okay, enough with the coffee comparisons...tell me what's going on with the case," McGarrett ordered and took a sip of the coffee.

"The car was brought up this morning and they found her cell phone on the floor," Williams explained.

"Did they run a check on the calls she made?" Kono asked.

"Not yet, the phone was sitting in a pool of water under the seat. They're going to see if they can dry it out and get the info, but that could take some time. Max is doing the autopsy on Marcus and will call me as soon as he knows anything," Williams explained.

"Anything else?"

"There were two distinct tire tracks and the team made impressions of them," Williams answered.

"So for now we have no idea who hired Talia Marcus," McGarrett observed.

"Did you ever think she could be working alone?" Kono asked.

"I doubt it...I never heard of her until you guys told me her name," the SEAL answered.

"Hell, that doesn't mean anything...I wanted to shoot you the first time I saw you," Williams said. "Look, Steve, we'll find out who's behind it and..."

"I need to get out of here," McGarrett told them.

"No, you need to stay put and let us handle things. All kidding aside, Steve, you're not a Super SEAL..."

"He's not?" Kono asked with a grin.

"You know what I mean," Williams said. "Look, you messed up that arm pretty bad and you just had a tube taken out of your chest because you managed to puncture a lung. That alone is enough to put any man on the sidelines for a couple of months."

"Danny, I know my limitations and I don't plan on taking an active part in the investigation, but I can do paperwork from my home."

"From your bed," Williams said. The minute he said it he knew he'd given in to the inevitable and that Steve would not be in the hospital much longer. "Look, Steve, it's going to take some time to set up the security at your place and make sure we have officers assigned to you."

"Danny, I don't..."

"Then you stay here...it's as simple as that," Williams said and folded his arms across his chest.

"I can sign myself out," McGarrett snapped.

"You could, but how would you get home?" Kono asked.

"I could call a taxi."

"True, but who'd be there to help you when you fell on your face? Then Dr. Onakea would probably have to do more surgery on your arm and they'd probably add several months to your being in a cast and..."

"All right, Danny, I get your point," McGarrett spat. He knew Williams was right, but that didn't mean he had to agree with his assessment. He'd go along with Williams for now, but when the time came he'd make his own decisions about what he could or couldn't do.

"Do you, Steve? I doubt that very much, but there comes a time when every man knows' his limitations...even those who think they're Super SEALs or Rambo wannabes," Williams said.

"Look, Danny, I'm just tired of being cooped up in here," McGarrett told him.

"What dies Dr. Onakea have to say about it?" Williams asked.

"I haven't told him yet..."

"You mean you haven't asked him yet," Williams said. "Look, Steve, if he says you can go home I'll get you fresh clothes and drive you there myself, but if he says no I'm not going to be a part of it and I'm pretty sure Chin and Kono feel the same way."

"We do," Kono said.

"I could..."

"You do and I'll call the governor. I don't think she'd be too happy knowing you have such disregard for your own health," the New Jersey native observed.

"Danny..."

"Look, Steve, I'm not going to argue with you...we do it my way or I use anything including blackmail to keep you in here," Williams said with a grin. "I wonder if Dr. Onakea would agree to sedating you if that's the only way to keep you here. Think I'll go ask him."

"You would too," McGarrett said.

"So the matter is settled," Kono observed.

"I guess so, just go tell Onakea I want out," McGarrett told her.

"I'll tell him you want to see him, but you can make your own case about getting out of here," Kono told him and left the two men alone.

"Steve, if Onakea tells you he's not signing the discharge papers, you're staying out," Williams told him.

"Danny, there's no point in me being in here when I an take the medications at home."

"Oh, really, and how many times have you asked for Tylenol?"

"I haven't needed it," McGarrett said.

"Is that why you're getting those crevices in your forehead? Give it up, Steve, you're not fooling anyone."

"Dammit, Danny, I know how much I can take."

"I know you do, but you don't have to be strong all the time. Let someone else..."

"Are you serious, Commander? Do you really think you're in any shape to leave here right now?" Onakea snapped upon entering the room. He didn't even acknowledge Williams as he strode purposefully across the room.

"Look, Doc, there's nothing else you can do for me here...the medications you're giving me I can take at home and free up this room for someone who really needs it," McGarrett said.

"I am not the kind of doctor who keeps a man in the hospital longer than necessary, Commander. I told you what could happen if you mess around with that arm. The is very real and you could end up losing some if not all mobility in it."

"I know, Doc, and believe me I'm not going to do anything to mess up your work, but I can't sit here..."

"Why not?" Onakea asked simply and waited for the man's answer.

"Look, Doc, someone tried to kill me already. This time it was with a needle, but what happens if they decide to come after me with something more lethal to the other patients? What happens if it's a bomb and people are killed?"

"Isn't that why you're people are here and why there's an officer on your door?"

"Yes, it is, but what if someone gets smart and sends a bouquet of flowers or a box of candy to the patient in the next room, but it's meant for me? There's no way of knowing whether the flowers or candy are made of explosives...patients in the hospital get them all the time from friends and family. I won't be responsible for that, not when I can walk out of here on my own two feet."

"I told him you could sedate him," Williams said with a smirk.

"Tempting," Onakea said, but didn't take his eyes off McGarrett. "Look, Commander, I understand your reason and admire you for even thinking you're strong enough to be on your own..."

"I won't be on my own, Doc, Danny, Kono, and Chin will be there and I'm betting there'll be several officers on stakeout," McGarrett told him.

"And who's going to make sure you take your medications and get the rest you need?"

"I can take care of myself, Doc," the SEAL answered.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, but there are different levels to taking care of yourself, Commander. If, and this is a big if, I sign your discharge papers I'm going to order home health care for you. That means a nurse will come in on a daily basis and make sure there are no problems like fever or not taking your meds on time. Going home will not mean you're free and clear to do whatever you wish."

"I hear you, Doc," McGarrett said.

"Do you? I could simply do as Detective Williams suggested and sedate you...from what I understand no one would argue that decision," Onakea said.

"I'd gladly stick him with the needle," Williams observed.

"Danny, you're not helping!" McGarrett groused and looked at the surgeon. "You know I could just sign myself out?"

"Yes, but I'd like to think you're smarter than that," Onakea said.

"I don't think anyone could make that mistake, Doc," Williams observed.

"Danny, I'd pay you real money if you'd just stop trying to help me!" McGarrett said.

"Commander, I want your word that you won't be actively involved in any kind of chase...whether it be on foot, in a car, or on a horse," Onakea warned.

"You have it," the SEAL said.

"I also want your word that you'll take your medications at the appropriate times and that you'll actually have your scripts filled when you leave here."

"I will...does that mean I can go home?"

"Against my better judgement, but I have a feeling if I said no the staff would be the ones to pay the price. I'll sign the papers and scripts and the nurse will come in to take out the IV," Onakea said and turned to the trio who made up McGarrett's team. "When he leaves here he's to go straight home and into bed. The nurse will give him his meds before he leaves so one of you can take the time to fill his scripts while he's at home. I'm also going to make several follow up appointments for my office. The first one will be in a week and if he misses it I'm going to blame you three."

"We'll make sure he keeps his appointments," Chin vowed.

"Good, and bring him back here if his temperature goes up, if he has trouble breathing, or chills and nausea," Onakea said.

"We will," Kono said.

"All right, Commander, just stay put until I get everything ready for you," Onakea said and left the room.

"Steve," Williams said and waited for McGarrett to look at him. "You try anything you're not supposed to and I'll carry you back here myself."

"I'm too tired to do anything, Danny," the SEAL told him and turned his attention to finishing the coffee in his cup.

**5050505050 **

Wo Fat had never been a man who let someone else dictate his life for him. He made his own choices, good or bad, right or wrong, and he stood by them. He knew Raymond Bell was calling him, but he chose to let the man suffer until he decided just what to do with him. The woman was dead, but it wasn't as clean a hit as he would have ordered and it seemed like Bell was very sloppy.

Wo Fat looked at the pictures spread out across the table and reached for one that stood out for him. Steve McGarrett was being honored for going above and beyond and was wearing his dress uniform as a highly decorated man pinned a medal on his chest. A second shot showed his nemesis enjoying the company of two women, one was a petite redhead, while the other was a tall blond, both dressed in naval uniforms.

There were other pictures, some of a young Steve McGarrett before he went into the special ops teams, others of a grieving McGarrett at his father''s funeral. He knew how it felt to lose a parent, knew what he had to do to avenge his father's death and would enjoy seeing the look on his enemy's face when the time came.

"The time is close, Father...he will not live long," Wo Fat said and bowed his head as he thought of his family and the death that had made him into the man he now was.

**5050505050 **

Steve had never been so glad to be home and he moved gingerly toward the living room, but a hand on his right arm quickly guided him toward his bedroom. He turned and stared at Williams, but the smug look on the other man's face told him he wasn't going to get anywhere. Once in his bedroom, Steve cradled his arm and cursed the fact that he needed a sling. He sat on the edge of the bed and toed off his boots before laying back on the pillows.

Steve opened his eyes as Williams checked the windows and closed the blinds, effectively blocking out the sunlight. He sighed tiredly as Williams adjusted the air conditioning and then made sure he had enough pillows behind him to keep him comfortable. "Thanks, Danny."

"You're welcome, now go ahead and sleep," Williams said and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Steve could hear Danny, Kono, and Chin talking softly, but he didn't have the energy to ask them what was happening. He was tired, and the drugs he'd been given at the hospital were making it hard for him to think, but he kept thinking about his father's tool box and the missing evidence.

Who was sending him the envelopes and why? Those were the two questions he needed answered, yet he felt as if he already knew what those answers were.

He'd had two run ins with Wo Fat, the first at the golf club where the man seemed unaware of who he was. The second was at a restaurant where he'd been taken by surprise for a fraction of an instant when the man sat across from him. The man was cold, and unflappable even when he understood that Steve had a gun trained in his direction.

Steve turned slightly on his right side, ignoring the throbbing ache that flared in his ribs at the movement as he continued to think about Wo Fat. The bastard was involved with the Yakuza, a deadly mafia style gang that originated in Japan and now had affiliates worldwide. They were known gun runners, drug dealers, and were involved in human trafficking, but so far no one had been able to find the evidence to bring the group down.

Steve knew he would need to go over everything he had on Wo Fat and the Yakuza, including anything that could lead him to whoever was the head of the organization. Something told him he wouldn't have to look far, because Wo Fat seemed just the type who would head the organization. With a heavy sigh, Steve gave in to the exhaustion creeping through him, but his dreams were far from peaceful as he thought about how best to go after Wo Fat without putting his team or his family in their sights.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Danny finished checking the house, relieved to find nothing amiss as he made his way toward McGarrett's room. He'd checked on him several times since they'd arrived home. Steve hadn't moved, and was still lying slight on his right side, his left leg bent at the knee while his left arm was cradled against his body. He looked comfortable enough, but Danny knew once the residual drugs wore off, he'd be a bear.

Closing the door gently, Williams made his way back into the living room where he'd spread out several files Chin had dropped off earlier. There was a preliminary report from Max Bergman on the autopsy he done on Talia Marcus. Cause of death was listed as penetrating trauma to the abdomen resulting in massive blood loss.

Danny reached for the file on Wo Fat and realized there was very little in there to tell them who the man was. He had dual citizenship in both Japan and the US and had a home in Hawaii. His parents were both deceased and had left everything they owned to their eldest son who was 21 at the time. Since then Wo Fat had graduated from a top university in Japan and had been accepted to both Harvard and Yale. The man was smart, but if the rumors were right that he was destined to become head of the Yakuza, then maybe he wasn't as bright as these reports cut him out to be.

"Danny, is there anything to drink?"

"Steve," Williams said and hurried to the other man's side. "Why didn't you call out?"

"I did...what's so interesting in all this?" McGarrett asked once he was settled in the recliner.

"Nothing much," Williams answered. "Do you want something to eat? Kono dropped off some noodle soup?"

"Sounds good," Steve said and leaned back with his eyes closed.

"Coffee or soda?"

"Beer."

"Okay, root beer it is," Williams said and heard McGarrett softly curse before hurrying to get what he needed from the kitchen. He warmed up the soup in the microwave, grabbed two bottles of Pepsi and a couple of rolls before placing the two bottles of medication in his pocket. He carried it into the living room and found McGarrett holding one of the reports, he didn't have to look at it to know it belonged to Wo Fat.

"Where are Chin and Kono?"

"They're meeting with the governor to update her on the case..."

"What case?" McGarrett asked.

"You," Williams said simply as he took the file from his partner. "Now, you're on medical leave and that means you take your meds, eat, drink, and sleep. If you want to read something I'm sure I can find some magazines with pictures of navy boats or maybe something along the lines of "How to survive any Disaster?'...oh, wait, I think there's a re-write of that one called 'How to survive having Steve McGarrett- Super SEAL- as your partner?'."

"Real funny, Danny," McGarrett said and took the spoon from the other man.

"You eat that and take your pills," Williams ordered.

"I don't..."

"Yes, you do...you're not fooling anyone, Steve, so just quit bitching and take the damn pills," Williams ordered sharply and place two of the pain meds and one antibiotic on the tray next to the soda.

"Danny, what have you found out about Wo Fat?"

"Just what's in the file, and that's not much. Do you have any idea why he seems to be fixated on you?"

"No, that's just it, Danny, I've gone over everything I know about Wo Fat and the file on the Yakuza, but I never met him before the golf course," McGarrett answered and placed the half eaten bowl of noodle soup back on the tray.

"So you never heard of him before that?"

"Not that I remember. I've heard of the Yakuza, but never really had any run ins with them either until Hiro Noshimuri. I don't know how he fits in or what he and Wo Fat are planning, but I don't trust either of them," McGarrett explained.

"Is Noshimuri as dangerous as you think?"

"Yes, and I know he's got friends in politics including the governor, but I hope she's wrong about his connections with the businesses in Hawaii. She said if he falls it could damage Hawaii's economy."

"He's out on bail."

"I know, but he's keeping his nose clean and until his trial there's nothing we can do except gather as much evidence as we can to prove he's involved with The Yakuza and Mary's kidnapping," McGarrett observed.

"Steve, you're in no shape to go after Noshimuri or Wo Fat. You need to let us worry about them for now," Williams said and pointed to the medications. "Take your pills."

McGarrett knew there was no point in arguing with the other man and took the three pills before reaching for the picture of Wo Fat. The man was standing in front of a silver BMW parked outside the golf course where Steve had first met him. He wore an arrogant smile that sent chills down Steve's spine, yet he didn't fear the man. He did however fear what the sonofabitch could do to the people he cared about.

"We'll get him," Williams said.

"I know, but it's going to take time and I'm not sure how much of that we have."

"We'll make the time, but not until you're able to take care of yourself. That bum arm and those ribs mean you're sidelined whether you like it or not," Williams told him.

"Danny I've had worse than this and walked through the dessert..."

"Maybe you have, but right now you don't need to. Don't make me slip you a mickey, Steve, because I'll do it if I have to," Williams vowed and took the picture from McGarrett before moving all of the papers to the dining room table and sitting down with the television remote. "Now, since we're both wide awake...okay, I'm wide awake and your loopy..."

"I'm not loopy, Danny."

"Not yet, but you will be when those pills kick in...who knew Dr. Onakea was such a wise man," Williams said with a grin.

"What the hell did you give me, Danny?"

"A mickey, Onakea style...he wrote the prescription for Percocet. He checked your file and said you're had it before and you're not allergic, so why don't you just lie back and relax?"

"Danny, I'll get you back for this," McGarrett vowed.

"Sure you will, but not tonight. Now let's see if there's a baseball game on. It's time I taught you the nuances of the game and what it means when someone says 'Four balls, walk proudly'," Williams told him.

"God, no," McGarrett griped. "Can't we just watch a movie?"

"Not today. Today, you learn about strikes, balls, ERA, walks, the wave..."

"Wait a minute...did you say the wave?"

"I did..."

"Baseball is played on a ball field isn't it so where does a wave come into it?" McGarrett asked as Williams started flicking through the channels.

"Ah, see not every wave involves the water," Williams explained.

The good ones do...as Kono and Chin."

"The wave started a few years ago and it's a big part of the game for the fans. It starts with a group of people doing a countdown and when they hit one they stand up with their hands in the air like this," Williams explained and stood up to demonstrate the motion.

"Okay, so why is it called the wave?"

"Because when a crowd does it, the flow is like a wave on the ocean and can go around the stadium five or six times depending on how many of the spectators are into it."

"That was a waste of a perfectly good explanation...see if there's movie on," McGarrett said.

"No way in hell," Williams said and settled on a game between the Tigers and the Yankees. "Here we go...it's just getting started."

"Think I'll take a nap," McGarrett said.

"Come on, Steve, give it a chance. It's a great sport," the New Jersey native said and hit the mute button when he heard a sound outside the window. He turned to see McGarrett stand up and shook his head as he pushed him back in the chair. "Stay!"

"I'm not a dog!"

"No, but you're not going to be of any help with your arm like that and your ribs banged up. Now stay put. Let me handle this, Steve!"

"Shit! Go!"

"You stay put!"

"I'm not going anywhere," McGarrett vowed and reluctantly stayed where he was as his partner reached for his gun and made his way toward the patio doors.

Danny moved the curtain back slightly and stared out the patio door at the back yard. Nothing moved, but he'd learned long ago to trust his instincts and right now they were kicked into high gear. He glanced back at, McGarrett, relieved and surprised to see the man hadn't moved. He knew there were two uniformed officers, one out front, and one somewhere back here, and he hoped the one back here had made the noise.

"Steve, I'm going to check out back...if I'm not back in two minutes call Chin and tell him..."

"Hold on...I'll get my gnu and cover you."

"No, you need to stay where you are, Steve, I can handle this, besides it's probably Paul or Marco," Williams said as McGarrett stood and walked toward him.

"Do you really believe that?"

"No, but you just took your meds and handling a gun right now is not a good idea," Williams said.

"Then call Paul or Marco and find out if they heard anything," McGarrett said.

"You do that and I'll make a quick check out here..."

"There's someone just beyond the deck," McGarrett said.

"I see him," Williams said and eased the door open. He motioned for McGarrett to stay put and slipped outside. There was movement near the bushes and he stayed closed to the house until he reached the BBQ.

Steve watched helplessly as Williams slowly made his way across the deck, using the BBQ and the chairs for cover. The dark shape was still visible, but it wasn't moving. He fought the urge to go out there, but Danny was right and he'd be a liability, not only because of his injuries, but also because of the drugs that were in his system. It didn't make it any easier to just stand here, but he knew damn well Danny was more than capable of taking out a lone attacker.

Steve shifted the curtain a little more, blinked several times and tried to focus on what was happening outside. He could no longer see Williams, but he spotted a second figure near where Danny had been standing when he'd last seen him. His hand went to the door, but he didn't have time to do anything as a cry of pain reached his ears, followed by the sound of a gunshot and running feet.

"Danny!" McGarrett shouted, but the only sound was the wind rustling the nearby bushes.

**TBC **

Author's Note-Sorry about the little cliffie here, but I'm in one of those moods and it is late. Now, I have company tomorrow for dinner, so not sure if I will be posting tomorrow, but I will try. thans again for the wonderful reviews...Winne**  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Raymond Bell knew he had made a mistake with Talia Marcus, but even worse was his decision to call Wo Fat. The man was far more dangerous than he;d first thought. He wanted McGarrett's team dismantled and the governor blamed for their wrong doings, but would Wo Fat go along with him? If he could form his own team with people who could be loyal to him and in return, loyal to Wo Fat, then just maybe he'd also have the backing of the Yakuza.

He poured himself another glass of scotch and walked out onto the balcony of his penthouse apartment and looked out of the city. His thoughts strayed to the governor and how she backed Five-O. If he could find the right way to take them all out he could have the power of her office. Wo Fat would have no choice, but to respect him for doing what no one else had been able to.

The only thing that could possibly screw up his plans was Talia Marcus. It seemed like the woman was more dangerous from beyond the grave than she'd been in life. He had no idea what she'd done and hoped she'd been simply said it because she wanted him to worry, hell of it was it had worked. The second problem in all of this was her phone. Had she called him from it and if so was his number stored in it. It had rained and he could hope that it had been ruined, but the police had ways of extracting the information they'd be looking for. Of course, the police could also be looking at her death as an accident, but that was not likely if their was any trace of her car being hit.

Bell knew he'd acted impulsively in having her killed, but she'd been questioned by the police and he couldn't have her bring his name into it. Now, if the police had her cell phone and got his number from it, they'd want to question him further. He thought about just ignoring those problems, but it could be in his benefit to cover his own ass by calling the police and reporting her missing. That way he gave them a reason for his number being in her phone.

Bell reached for the phone and sat back as he waited to speak with whoever was in charge of missing persons.

**5050505050 **

Danny heard Steve's voice, but he was busy with the second assailant who'd jumped him just after he'd put down the first man with a bullet to the chest. The large form had tackled him while he was checking the first one and taken them both into the sand beyond McGarrett's back yard. He struck out and used his legs to throw the attacker off as he climbed to his feet. He ducked below the man's extended left arm, but was unable to compensate as he felt a knife cut into his left side.

Danny didn't have time to let the pain register as his foe tried again with the knife, this time slashing downward, giving Danny the time to grab his wrist. He knew the pressure points, and hoped he had enough sense to make them work. He bent the man's wrist back, avoiding the fine edge of the blade as he kicked the man on the side of the knee and sent him to the ground.

Williams continued to put pressure on the man's wrist, pushing it back and smiled when the man cried out and dropped the weapon. He didn't give the man a chance to react and struck him several times to the face until the man went down and was still.

"Danny!"

**5050505050 **

McGarrett grabbed his cell phone off the end table and quickly hit Chin's number, relieved when it was answered on the first ring.

"Thought you were..."

"Get out here now!" McGarrett ordered and dropped the phone on the couch.

Steve hurried to get the gun he kept hidden in a secret compartment near the back of the dining room cabinet. He checked to make sure it was loaded and took the safety off before heading back to the doors leading to the back deck. Steve thought about the two officers who were supposed to be watching the house and hoped they were all right, but now he needed to help his partner. He used the darkness to his advantage and moved stealthily outside, listening intently for any sound that would tell him where Williams or their assailants were. He'd called Danny's name several times while inside, but now it seemed imperative that he stay silent and not give away his location.

McGarrett blinked several times as the medication he'd been given effected his vision and silently cursed both Onakea and Williams for slipping it to him. Steve knew he couldn't think about that now and focused on finding his partner. He knew his back yard and sued the furniture and shrubbery to his advantage as he moved toward the end of his yard. He thought he heard several muffled grunts and then the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh and prayed Williams was not on the receiving end of those blows.

"Stay down or I'll kick your ass into next week!"

Relief washed over Steve at the sound of Danny's voice, but he didn't reveal his presence just yet. He waited, his body tense, his mind ready for anything, his gun held steady in his right hand as he fought to stay focused.

"Steve, call HQ and have them send someone to pick up the trash," Williams called.

"Danny, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Williams answered. "You got your cuffs handy?"

"In the house...are there any more?"

"No, just these two," Williams answered as he dragged the unconscious assailant into the yard. "Look, I'm going to go get the cuffs and check on Paul and Marco. Are you okay to watch these two?"

"I'm fine...I'll just shoot them if they try anything."

"That's the spirit," Williams said and hurried into the house.

"I called Chin," McGarrett said and could envision the look on his partner's face. He sat down on one of the patio chairs as the adrenalin rush that had kept him on his feet left him shaken and dizzy. He kept his gun pointed at the prisoners, silently hoping Williams would return before he collapsed in a heap on the deck. He heard footsteps behind him and turned with his gun held in front of him as the outside lights came on.

"Easy, Rambo, it's just me," Williams said and moved to the two men and quickly cuffed them before turning to his partner. Steve's face was bathed in a fine sheen of sweat and he looked like he was ready to pass out. "You okay?"

"No, dammit, Danny, if you ever do that again I'll shoot you myself."

"Do what?" Williams asked as sirens sounded in the distance.

"Give me something I don't need. I know damn well my own limitations and I'm not stupid! Pushing the button in the hospital was one thing and I conceded the point that i needed it, but I don't like being out of control and that's what Percocet does to me. It makes me dizzy and I can't focus and I damn well don't handle it very well. Don't ever fucking do it again"

"Steve, listen..."

"No, you listen. All kidding about Rambo and Super SEAL aside I've survived on my own for a long time, but I've also survived being part of a team. We're trained to work together to get the job done under extreme conditions, but we're also trained how to function if we're on our own. I won't put up with anyone trying to make me take something I don't want to and I won't put up with someone I can't trust!"

"You can trust me."

"Can I? Onakea may have been the one to write the damn prescription, but you're the one who slipped them to me and that's not something I'd expect from someone I'm supposed to trust."

"You're right," Williams said and ran his fingers through his hair before sitting in the chair next to McGarrett. He held his hand against his side and realized the towel he'd grabbed to cover the wound was already soaked with blood. "I'm sorry, Steve, I thought I was doing what was right for you. I didn't think you'd get the rest you needed."

"I told you I know my limitations...I always have," McGarrett said and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes against the dizziness that was assaulting him.

"Did you find Paul and Marco?"

"Yeah, looks like someone clubbed them, but they'll survive. I called for an ambulance," Williams said and tried to muffle a groan as he pressed the blood soaked towel against the wound.

"Tell me!" McGarrett ordered without opening his eyes.

"Tell you what?"

"Where were you hit?"

"The bastard had a knife and I guess I zigged when I should have zagged," Williams answered.

"How bad?"

"Don't think it's too deep, but it bled a lot and will probably need stitches."

"See, if you hadn't slipped me the damn pills I could have taken care of that myself," McGarrett told him.

"Danny? Steve?"

"Out back, Chin," McGarrett answered and wasn't surprised when Chin and Kono hurried to join them with several officers behind them.

"Hey, Boss, are you all right?" Kono asked.

"I'm fine...nothing a couple of hours sleep won't fix. Danny needs to go to the hospital," McGarrett told her.

"I'm fine," Williams said and heard a soft chuckle from the man seated next to him.

"Give it up, Danno, it just doesn't carry any weight when your dripping blood on my deck," McGarrett said as two paramedics came out of the house. They moved toward him, but he quickly pointed to Williams. "He's your patient, Boys, not me."

"Steve, do you want to go inside?"

"Not until we get rid of the trash and see that Danny's taken care of," McGarrett said as Williams winced when they moved him to the stretcher. "what about Paul and Marco?"

"They're awake and more concerned about you than their own health," Kono answered as one of the paramedics moved to check the man Williams shot. He shook his head and moved back to the stretcher.

"That one's dead...the other one will probably need to be checked out at the hospital," the paramedic told them.

"He can wait until you finish with Officer Williams," Chin said.

"Steve, go to bed," Williams ordered as an IV was started in his hand.

"I will after you get checked out," McGarrett told him.

"That could be hours," Kono said. "Look, boss, I'll stay here with you and Chin can go with Danny and call us as soon as they're done."

"I guess..."

"Come on, boss, I'll help you get comfortable," Kono said.

"That's the best offer I've had in a long time, Kono," McGarrett said, handing her his weapon before standing on unsteady legs. She took his arm around her shoulders and took most of his weight as they moved into the house just as the stretcher carrying Danny Williams was taken through the back gate.

"Call me, Chin," McGarrett ordered as the cops began working the crime scene.

"I will," Kelly answered before heading after Williams.

"All right, Boss, think you can make it to your room?" Kono asked.

"Think so," McGarrett answered and limped toward his room with Kono's help. He sat on the edge of his bed and sighed tiredly as she helped him take off his shirt and lie back. He felt sleep calling to him as she helped him with the rest of his clothing and cover him with a blanket.

"Go ahead and sleep, I'll make sure the crime scene is handled properly and make sure their are two more uniforms in place. Goodnight, Boss," Kono said.

"G'night, Kono, make sure Danny isn't in charge of my meds anymore."

"Sure thing, Boss," Kono said, unsure of what to make of his strange request.

**5050505050 **

Danny Williams had his fair share of being frustrated, especially since meeting Steve McGarrett. The man could get on his nerves, but after having his side sewn up and being given not just pain medication and antibiotics, he was getting a better understanding of how the man felt. The resident had decided he needed a transfusion and that meant he'd be spending the night and the better part of the next day stuck in a hospital bed.

"Hey, Danny, how are you feeling?"

"I'd feel a lot better if you could help me get out of here," Williams answered.

"And you call Steve Rambo?" Chin asked with raised eyebrows and a slight grin.

"Shit, don't tell him I said that!"

"I won't, but it'll cost you," Kelly teased. "The doc says you'll be here for a day or so. Do you need me to bring you anything?"

"No, but I need to call Rachel and let her know what's happened so Grace doesn't worry,' Williams said, relieved when Chin hand ed him his cell phone.

Chin waited while Danny made the call to ex-wife and understood why the woman found it hard to deal with their chosen field. Calls like this were made way too often, and it was the family who was left to deal with the injury, or worse the loss of a loved one. His family had dealt with their own share of losses, but they'd made it through the grief and been stronger when they stayed together.

"Thanks, Chin, how's Steve?"

"Kono said he was sleeping," Kelly answered and saw something in the other man's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I screwed up, Chin."

"That's a given, but you want to give me some details?"

Danny sighed and ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair before looking at the other man. "From the first time I met Steve McGarrett I thought he was obnoxious SOB who thought he had all the answers. I never gave him a chance because he just walked in and took over my investigation."

"That's just how Steve is, Danny, especially when it comes to his family."

"I know that now, but that day I would have dearly loved to shoot the bastard and damn the consequences."

"I take it you don't feel that way anymore?"

"No, and that's why this is so screwed up. I should have trusted him to know how far he could go and what he could or couldn't do," Williams told him.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Onakea figured the Tylenol wasn't enough pain management with Steve's arm and ribs. He wrote the prescription for Percocet and I filled it. I figured what Steve didn't know wouldn't hurt him and this way he could get some sleep without fighting to control the pain on his own."

"Uh oh, big mistake."

"Give the man a dollar. I slipped him the pills just before all hell broke loose. He was dizzy and he could have been killed because I gave him those pills."

"Your intentions were right, Danny, but Steve's not a man who enjoys losing control. You took that away from him without giving him a chance to make his own choice."

"Do you think he'd have taken the damn pills?"

"Probably not, but that's Steve McGarrett. His father was a lot like him," Chin said.

"Oh, God, there were two of them?"

"Four...his mother and Mary are a lot like it too although like most women they're smart enough to ask for help and directions when they need to," Chin answered. "Look, Danny, you can't change what you did, but you..."

"I apologized to him."

"Good, then he'll put it behind him once he realizes you thought you were doing the right thing. Get some rest and I'll bring you a new set of clothes in the morning."

"Thanks, Chin, tell McGarrett I'm okay."

"Yeah, right," Chin said, chuckling softly as he left the room/

**TBC **

Author's note...As promised, here's the next part...hope you guys enjoy and thanks again for taking the time read and review...Winnie**  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Steve opened his eyes and shifted on the bed, moaning softly as the light from the partially open curtain stabbed at his eyes. God, what had he done...how many drinks did he have? Far too many since he felt like he was punch drunk and his stomach was doing flip flops as he fought to make sense of how he was feeling. It reminded him of his initiation into the Teams and the near debilitating hangover he'd barely survived.

Steve closed his eyes and waited for the nausea and dizziness to subside before sitting up and sliding his legs over the edge of the bed. He realized he was pretty well naked, and briefly wondered who'd helped him out of his clothes. He held his left arm with his right as he thought about the last few days and remembered Danny slipping him the Percocet.

McGarrett knew he hadn't don't it to put him in danger, but the fat that he'd done it at all was a betrayal of the trust they needed to have in each other. He remembered the conversation he'd had with Williams and hoped the man understood what he'd done was wrong no matter what his intentions were.

Steve reached for his pants, but his hand stopped in midair when images formed in his mind and the events if the night before came back with a bang. There'd been a noise at the back of his house and Williams had gone to check into it, leaving him standing alone in the darkness with his vision blurring and his head pounding. He remembered being worried and calling for help before going for his weapon.

Danny had been injured and Steve hoped he was all right as he did his best to pull on his pans with one hand. It took some time, but he managed to get them up over his waist and was glad they had an elastic band instead of the usual zipper and buttons. He stood up, looked at the shirt and figured whoever was in the living room could deal with him being shirtless.

Steve made his way to the door and eased it open before walking toward the main part of the house and heard voices coming from the dining area. He wasn't surprised to find Chin and Kono talking softly, but they stopped when Kono spotted him.

"Good morning, Boss, how are you feeling?" Kono asked.

"Better...just have a bit of a headache," McGarrett answered. "Any word on Danny?"

"He's fine. They kept him in, but he should be released this afternoon," Chin answered.

"Good," the SEAL said and sat down as Chin brought him a cup of coffee and a cream cheese bagel. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kono answered and sat down opposite her cousin.

"Steve, Danny told me what happened last night and he's beating himself up about," Chin said.

"Good, maybe he'll think twice about doing something like that again," McGarrett snapped.

"He didn't do it..."

"I know why he did it, Kono, and I know his intentions were right, but I'm a grown man and I don't need anyone taking control of my life. If I need something for pain...I'll take something," McGarrett told her.

"Sure you will," Kono said.

"Don't you start. Look, I've always had a high tolerance for pain and Tylenol #3s work just fine. As a matter of fact if I had some around I would probably take a couple right now. Percocet just makes me feel punch drunk and my head feels ready to explode," the SEAL explained.

"I figured as much and stopped by to see Onakea before I left the hospital last night. I had the prescription filled in case you wanted them," chin told him and handed the bottle to the head of Five-O, smiling when the man read the label. "They're just Tylenol #3s, Steve."

"Thanks, Chin, but from now on I check the labels before taking anything," McGarrett said and dumped two into his hand as Kono passed him a glass of water. "Thanks, now what about the two men you arrested? Any idea who they are or who hired them?"

"The dead man is Daniel Hookano and he's got a rap sheet as long as your arm ranging from petty theft to assault with a deadly weapon. There are several arrest warrants on him including one right here for kidnapping and assault. The other one is Chin Wong and he's a hired killer, Steve, you and Danny are lucky to be alive because he doesn't miss."

"He did this time," McGarrett observed.

"Amen to that," Kono said.

"Has he said anything?" McGarrett asked.

"No, and I don't think he's going to, Steve. Wong's reputation is well know in china, Canada, and the US. China is asking that he be sent there to stand trial for murdering several key members of the government and mass killings of a family that lived near Hong Kong," Kelly answered.

"How'd they find out we had him so fast?" Kono asked.

"That's a good question, but the answer could be simple...we sent out wires to find out who he was and all it takes is for the Chinese government to have an alert for any enquiries into his name. We do it all the time," Chin answered.

"I don't think we'll get much out of Wong, but let's talk to him anyway. Maybe he'd rather not be extradited back to China," McGarrett said.

"Steve, you're supposed to be taking it easy and don't forget someone had to hire Wong to take you out," Chin said.

"I know...but maybe he was after Danny...I know I've felt like shooting him a few times since meeting him," the SEAL said and heard

Chin snort softly.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to confront him," Chin said.

"I'm not going to do anything except ask him a few pointed questions. You can be in the room, Chin," McGarrett said.

"We're supposed to pick Danny up in couple of hours," Kono tried.

"Good, that gives us just enough time to stop by HQ and have a talk with Wong," McGarrett said and finished his bagel before heading for his bedroom.

"Maybe we should tie him down," Kono suggested.

"He's a SEAL, Kono, he'd find a way to slip out of it and get to HQ on his own. You go to the hospital and stay with Danny...bring him here when he's released."

"Where will you be?"

"Where do you think?" Chin asked and moved to instruct the two officers what was expected of them.

**5050505050 **

Thanks to the Tylenol, the headache and throbbing pain in his arm and ribs had eased to a more bearable level as Steve relaxed in the passenger seat of the car. He knew the car behind them was driven by one of the cops assigned to shadow him and hadn't argued when Chin said they'd be with them the whole time.

"You know it's not too late to go back?"

"I know, but maybe Wong will open up to me," McGarrett offered.

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know...maybe whoever hired him told him he'd be killed if he failed or else he won't like the idea of us returning him to the Chinese police."

"You know Onakea will be pissed if he finds out you're back to work already and it's only been what? 48 hours?"

"Not if he doesn't find out. Besides it's just a few questions at HQ with lots of protection from the officers on duty," McGarrett said.

"What if it gets physical?"

"That's why you're there," the SEAL said as Chin pulled into a parking spot and stopped the car. Steve opened the door and exited, standing at the side door as Chin joined him and they entered HQ together.

Chin had called ahead and knew Wong was already in the interrogation room. The man hadn't said a word, simply staring straight ahead, his cold blue eyes never blinked as they looked at him through the two way mirror. A police officer stood near the door, his arms at his side as he watched over the prisoner.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chin asked.

"I'm sure," McGarrett answered and moved to the door. He entered ahead of Kelly and told the cop on duty that he could leave before moving to sit on the chair opposite the prisoner who continued to stare down at the table. "Care to tell me why you tried to kill me?"

Wong's head came up, but there was no sign of emotion from the man as he stared at Steve. "Why are you?"

Steve was shocked at first, but he didn't let the man see it as he continued. "Steve McGarrett...the man whose house you and your partner were trying to invade. Who hired you and why?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was minding my own business and enjoying a walk along the beach..."

"Wearing dark clothes and a mask?" McGarrett observed.

"It was cold."

"It was 72 degrees," McGarrett shot back.

"I'm used to hotter temperatures," Wong said. "I want a lawyer."

"Why? I thought you were just walking along the beach?" Chin asked.

"I was, but it seems like you people are trying to charge me with something I didn't do."

"Did anyone say anything about charges, Chin?"

"No, but we did hear from the Chinese government. They want you sent back to stand trial for several murders committed while you were in your country," Kelly answered.

This time there was no mistaking the twitch of the man's eyebrows at the mention of being sent home. Steve knew Wong understood what Chin had said and watched the killer closely as chin continued to talk about the charges that could be laid against him if he was sent back to China. The cold blue eyes showed a hint of uncertainty as Wong turned from one man to the other.

"I have no problem with going home, after all I was simply here on vacation," Wong said.

"Is that right," McGarrett said and stood up. "Chin, see to it that he's sent home on the next flight..."

"You can't do that...you have to go through channels!"

"That's where you're wrong," McGarrett spat and placed his right hand on the table as he spoke. "I can and will make sure you are given a one-way ticket back home and you'll be handed over to the police in your country. Enjoy your prison time, Wong, because I don't think it will be that long. Your country still has the death penalty doesn't it?"

"I want a lawyer!"

"Ask for one when you get home. I'm sure your fellow countrymen will assign one to your case," McGarrett told him. "Come on, Chin, it's time to go get some lunch."

"Sure, where too?"

"Surprise me," McGarrett said as the other man opened the door for him.

"Wait!"

"For what?" Kelly asked.

"If I tell you who hired me you won't send me home," Wong asked.

"I can't promise you that, but we'll see what we can do," McGarrett said.

"Who hired you?" Chin asked.

"I don't have a name..."

"Let's go, Chin..."

"No, you don't understand. I never know the name of the person who hired me. All I ever get is an envelope with my fee in it and the name of the victim," Wong answered.

"So you were paid before you completed your assignment?" McGarrett asked.

"Yes."

"What if you failed?" Chin asked.

"I never failed."

"Until now," McGarrett observed.

"Until now," Wong agreed.

"So you have no idea what will happen once your employer finds out you failed?" Chin asked.

"No," Wong answered and took a deep breath. "I guess it would depend on how badly they wanted you dead."

"So, you were sent to kill me?" McGarrett asked.

"Yes," Wong answered.

"But you have no idea who sent you the order?" Chin asked.

"No," the killer told him.

"Then there's nothing more for us to talk about," McGarrett said and left the room without a backward glance.

**5050505050 **

Danny eased his legs over the edge of the bed once the nurse left the room. The IV had bee removed and he held his hand against his side before reaching for the pants hanging over the chair. Kono was on her way to pick him up and he wanted to be dressed once she got there. He'd spent the night and most of the morning in a morphine induced haze and completely understood why McGarrett was so angry with him.

Danny had been shot before and he'd been under the heavier medications for several days, but at least the choice had been his own once he was able to make that decision. He'd taken that control away from Steve, and regretted doing so. Somehow he'd have to earn the SEALs trust back, no matter how much groveling he had to do. He pulled on the pants and realized the shirt he'd worn was ruined and looked round for something he could wear.

"Danny, maybe this will help," Kono said from the open doorway where she held out an overnight bag in her arms.

"Thanks, Kono, how's Steve?"

"He's fine," Kono answered simply.

"Kono, what did he do?"

"Nothing."

"Kono, where is he?"

"He went with Chin to HQ to question the man..."

"Sonofabitch, I knew it. Someone should sit on him!"

"Danny, he's fine. Chin is with him and they are just going to question Wong before heading back to Steve's place. I'm supposed to bring you there as soon as you're discharged."

"I'm discharged," Williams said and quickly donned the white shirt she'd brought with her.

"Danny, Steve knows what he's doing," Kono said.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," Williams said as she took the bag and waited for him to put on his socks and shoes. "Let's go before he decides to take out the whole damn Yakuza on his own!"

**TBC **

Author's note...You guys are amazing...I am totally floored by the reviews, alerts and favs for this story. thanks so much...Winnie**  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Wo Fat had always been a man who chose his way carefully. Throughout the latter part of his life he'd proven to those around him that he could and would make decisions that would make others cringe. He'd killed when he needed to, but most of the time he allowed others to do his dirty work. Steve McGarrett was a different story. He wanted to see the man's face, wanted to look into his blue eyes as the life ebbed and they closed forever.

Wo Fat looked around him at several key members of the organization he would soon control. It did not matter who they were or how strong they thought they were, they would bow down to his will or find themselves at the bottom of the ocean with only the sharks as their companions. There were several men at this meeting who would not survive the transfer of power from the old man to him. Their deaths would solidify his position and send a message to those who though he was too weak for such a powerful cartel. This meeting had been called for the head of the Yakuza holdings on the western coast of the United States. One man seemed to have taken control there and it was time to step in and show him that he did not have the power or the right to make decisions that involved them all and could easily lead to their downfall.

"Why is he not here?" Lee Mossman asked, anger evident in his eyes as he stared at Wo Fat.

Wo Fat didn't answer as he stared at the head of the group that held power in Los Angeles. The man was twice his age and some thought he would have been chosen to lead the Yakuza, but no one would argue the old man's choice. Not if they valued their lives. He stared into Mossman's eyes, a hint of a smile on his face that held no mirth as he spoke.

"He does not have to answer to you, Lee, and since I am to take his place when the time comes, neither do I."

"You're not in charge yet, Wo Fat, you would be wise to remember that," Mossman warned.

"Is that a threat, Lee?"

"Take it as you will," Mossman said. "I am here because the old man asked us to come, yet when I arrive I find you sitting in his chair. Who are you that I should not question is absence."

"Wo Fat has the old man's blessing," Keitaro said softly, his voice sharp as he stared at Mossman.

"And you go along with this? I thought you were his successor?"

"At one time I may have been, but Wo Fat was chosen because he is strong and will not allow anything or anyone to break the strength of the Yakuza," Keitaro told him.

"Keitaro will be at my right side and I will rely on him for many things. He has proven his loyalty to the old man and to our organization and he will make decisions when I am not available, so you would do well to listen to him, Lee," Wo Fat warned. "Now tell me of the gang wars and why we were not told of your involvement when it began."

Lee Mossman was not stupid and knew when it was time to back off, but there would come a day when he would wipe the smug look from Wo Fat's face. For now he would simply tell the man what he wanted to know, albeit leaving out the minute details, such as his own people spear heading the gang wars.

"I did not think it would concern anyone, but those in my region. We have handled far worse in the past before the Yakuza became involved in..."

"Yes, before the Yakuza organized everyone into one strong family that has siblings worldwide. Once you accepted your place in the organization you forfeit the right to act on your own. What happens in your region effects all of us, much the same way what happens in Japan and Hawaii can bring us down if we act impulsively without the backing of those who make the decisions. I will not tolerate disobedience or disloyalty any more than my predecessors have." Wo Fat warned in a voice that dripped venom and made it clear to those around him that he was now the force behind the organization. "Tell me where your loyalty lies, Lee."

"I am loyal to the Yakuza."

"Then prove it," Wo Fat told him.

"I have never had to prove my loyalty before."

"Perhaps not, but if you are to continue to run operations on the west coast I will want proof of what you say."

"Very well...what kind of proof do you want?"

"Take out the head of the gangs that are at war and send their heads to me. I will make sure that the message is sent to anyone who thinks they can take control of something that does not belong to them."

"That could start a war on all coasts," Lee told him.

"Perhaps, but I believe it will strengthen our hold on those who feel they can do as they please," Wo Fat said an looked pointedly into Mossman's eyes. "I will let you know when to do it and where to send their remains."

"Very well, I will see to it."

"Then this meeting is over. I will expect to hear from all of you in the next few weeks. Make sure your reports are complete and that your operations are ready for the changes to come," Wo Fat said. He stood with Keitaro at his side and left the room. Once outside and in the car he turned to his second and spoke softly. "Lee will have to be dealt with once it is official that the old man no longer ha control."

"I thought it was already official," Keitaro said.

"It is, but the old man still lingers and until his death he can change his mind."

"I could arrange for a quiet death for him."

"Not yet, Keitaro, but if it does not happen soon, I will allow you to give him a peaceful end," Wo Fat said and reached for the file hidden beneath the liquor cabinet.

"When do you plan to execute McGarrett?"

"Not yet, but the time is close. I do have a problem I would like you to take care of. Raymond Bell acted impulsively and can cause problems if we are not careful. I had thought he might be an asset to the organization because of his office, but he has made two mistakes and I cannot allow him to be a danger to me."

"You want him taken out?"

"Yes, but not right away. I would like to send a message to McGarrett and Five-O."

"Tell me what you want and I will see to it," Keitaro said, and smiled when Wo Fat outlined his plans.

**5050505050**

Kono pulled to a stop outside McGarrett's home and quickly spotted the officers assigned to protect the SEAL. She watched Williams gingerly open the passenger door and step out. She walked beside him until they reached the front door.

"They're on the back deck," the nearest officer explained.

"Thanks," Kono said and moved around the side of the house. She spotted a third man near the back gate and waited for Williams to enter the back yard before joining him.

"Hey, Danny, how's the side?" Chin asked.

"Don't ask," the Jersey native answered and glanced around. "Where's Steve?"

"He just went to grab a soda," Chin told him as Kono and Danny sat down and he moved the papers around.

"What's all this?" Williams asked.

"Police files on a man named Chin Wong," McGarrett answered from the open patio doors.

"Who is he?" Williams asked.

"One of the men you took down last night," Steve said and took the seat next to Kelly. "He's a hired assassin."

"Hired by who?" Danny asked and looked at the mugshot.

"He doesn't know," Chin answered.

"Then how does he get paid?" Kono asked.

"He receives an envelope with his fee and the victim's name," McGarrett told him.

"So what happens if he fails...when he fails?" Williams corrected.

"That he doesn't know, but it makes sense that whoever is behind it will try again," Chin observed.

"Do you have any idea who would put out a contract on you, Boss?" Kono asked.

"A few," McGarrett answered.

"Wo Fat is probably at the the top of the list," Williams said.

"Maybe, but Wo Fat hasn't done anything, but talk," McGarrett observed. "Don't get me wrong...he's up to something and he's cold and calculating so I wouldn't put it past him."

"What do we know about Wo Fat?" Kono asked.

"Not a whole lot, but it looks like he'll be taking over the Yakuza," Chin answered and watched McGarrett closely. The man looked tired, but he knew the SEAL training he'd endured had given Steve the ability to go way past the point of exhaustion and still react on instincts that were honed by years of experience.

Steve walked to the edge of the deck and looked out at the ocean while the others continued to talk about Wo Fat and the Yakuza and whether they were the ones who'd put out the hit on him. He'd faced death on many occasions and there were several times he'd thought his life was over, but he'd managed to survive and overcome those injuries. There was no doubt that he would survive the arm and the ribs, but why did it suddenly feel like he had a target on his back.

"Steve, do you want something to eat?" Kono asked.

"No, thanks, Kono, but you guys go ahead," McGarrett answered. He stayed where he was and heard footsteps walking toward him and knew instinctively who it was. "How's the side?"

"Sore, but it's manageable," Williams answered. "How are you doing, Steve?"

"I'm okay...I just need to figure out who's targeting me and why?"

"I'd lay my money on Wo Fat. Have you had any more envelopes?"

"Not since the one at the hospital. I can't help thinking he's behind it, Danny, but why? What did I do that put a target on my back where he's concerned?"

"You're a SEAL and head of Five-O, that means you stand for everything he fights against. He's on the wrong side of the law and for some reason he's focused on you as a symbol of everything he's not. Maybe he figures if he takes you down he'll prove to the other members of the Yakuza that he has the right to be head of their family," Williams explained.

"Maybe, but something tells me there's more to it than that," McGarrett said. The silence hung between them for several long minutes as the sounds of the birds twittered in the nearby trees.

"Steve, I'm sorry, man, I should have trusted you..."

"Yes, you should have, Danny. I know you thought you were doing what was right for me, but I don't like losing control and that's what happens with drugs like Percocet. You could have been killed last night because I had no idea what you had given me," McGarrett said.

"I know that now and I won't make the same mistake again. If you say you're fine and don't need the meds then I'll back off. That doesn't mean I don't care...you're family whether you realize it or not and Grace would never forgive me if I let something happen to her Uncle Steve," Williams told him.

"She's great kid," McGarrett said, turning and heading back to the table. He sat down and began going through what little information they had on Wo Fat and the Yakuza.

**TBC**

Author's note...sorry this one was a little shorter than usual and for those who were asking the action is about to heat up again...winnie**  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Danny was beginning to understand his partner now that he was in the same position. Oh, the wound to his side wouldn't incapacitate him, but he knew he was out of commission as far as Five-O was concerned. He knew McGarrett hated being out of action, but right now neither one of them was fit for duty according to their doctors.

Danny watched as Steve ate the piece of pizza while reading through a file Kono had dropped off earlier. He knew it had to do with Chin Wong and Daniel Hookano. The former was still in jail, the latter on a slab in the morgue, and although both men had killed before, they'd worked solo until this contract.

"Danny, Hookano and Wong may not have worked together before, at least not intentionally," McGarrett said.

"What makes you say that?"

"The MO and the fact that we can tie both weapons in to several unsolved cases," the head of Five-O answered.

Danny moved to sit on the opposite side of the table and reached for a piece of pizza, shocked to find it had no fruit on it. "Where's the pineapple?"

"I told them to put it on half and leave the other half for my boring partner," McGarrett told him.

"Boring, he says, I'll have you know I'm a very exciting man..."

"I'll take your word for it," McGarrett said and showed Williams the list of victims that could now be tied in with Wong and Hookano.

"What about Wong? Will he be extradited back to China?"

"I don't know. I did what I told him and spoke with the governor, but there's no guarantee. If he stays here he's facing at least three counts of premeditated murder ad if he's convicted he'll probably get three consecutive life sentences."

"And we get to pay for his upkeep for the rest of his life," Williams griped. "Why is it when a murderer confesses and there's no doubt that he's murdered someone we can't bring back the death penalty?"

"I know, but that's not for us. We just bring them in and hope some smart assed lawyer doesn't find a loophole to have the case thrown out."

"Been there, done that," the Jersey native answered.

"I think anyone in law enforcement has been in that position at some point in their lives," McGarrett agreed and turned when he heard the front door open and reached for the gun on the table beside him, relaxing only when he heard Kono's voice.

"Hey, Boss," the woman said as she and Chin walked into the room.

"Pizza," Chin said and reached for a piece as Kono did the same. The newcomers took up the extra chairs and looked at the papers on the table.

"Anything new?" McGarrett asked.

"That's why we're here," Chin answered. "There's a weird break in the Talia Marcus case."

"Weird, as in strange weird or good weird?" Williams asked.

"Not sure, but it puts a whole new spin on things," Kelly told them. "Talia's phone was damaged by the rain, but we're close to getting at least some information from it."

"So why is that weird?" McGarrett asked.

"A call came in this morning from Raymond Bell," Kono said.

"Who's he?" Williams asked.

"One of the governor's aids," McGarrett answered. "So what's his call have to do with the Marcus case?"

"He reported her missing," Chin answered. "It seems that he's been seeing the woman for a while now and when she didn't show up for a date, he got worried."

"When did he call it in?" McGarrett asked.

"Early this morning," Chin told them. "He said he tried to call her several times, but that the calls went right to her answering machine."

"'That's pretty convenient considering she was killed yesterday...what a perfect explanation when we find his number in her phone," McGarrett said and reached for his cell. "I'll give the governor a call and see if she knows about Bell."

"Why would Bell go after Steve?" Williams asked.

"No idea, but maybe the governor does," Chin answered as he listened to McGarrett's side of the conversation while helping himself to a second piece of pizza.

McGarrett returned to the table and sat down as he placed the phone on the table and looked at his team.

"What did she say?" Williams asked.

"Raymond Bell is a thorn in her side. He's been causing problems from day one and he doesn't make it a secret that he's angry that she green-lighted Five-O. From what she said he had planned on setting up his own team, much the same as Five-O, but when she sprung this on the council his idea never even got a chance to be heard. He's been very vocal about it with anyone who'll listen, but so far no one is because they're backing the governor...and us," McGarrett explained.

"Does she think he's capable of acting on his anger?" Chin asked.

"She wouldn't put it past him. Kono, I want you to check with Kamekona and see if he's heard anything about Bell," McGarrett ordered.

"Sure, Boss," Kono said.

"Kono, see if he knows anything about who hired Talia Marcus to go after Steve," Williams said.

"I will," Kono said and finished her pizza before leaving the house. "I'll call if there's anything new."

"You two take it easy, and don't kill each other while we're gone," Chin ordered and followed Kono outside.

"Do you think they'll be all right?"

"Hell if I know, but I'm hoping they're two banged up to do anything more than use fighting words," Chin answered and moved toward the vehicle they'd arrived in.

**5050505050 **

Raymond Bell knew enough about Wo Fat to be afraid, but he also wanted the man to understand that he could and would make things happen. Wo Fat had made it clear that he did not want Steve McGarrett dead, and he would respect that, but what if he managed to give Wo Fat a gift he could not refuse.

Raymond looked at the man seated across from him and knew if anyone could pull this off it was Carl Lane. If it went the way he expected it to, then Wo Fat would have no choice but to show him the respect he deserved.

**5050505050 **

Steve slid from the bed and winced at the tug of injured ribs, but at least things seemed to be getting easier for him. He'd learned long ago to get past the pain and not let it get to him, but that didn't mean he wasn't human. Hell, if he wasn't human he wouldn't have had to worry about his team being in the line of fire because someone had put a contract out on him.

"Steve, are you awake?"

"I'm awake, Danny," McGarrett answered and glanced at the clock, surprised to see it was only a little after six in the morning.

"Do you want coffee?"

"Did you make it?"

"There's no one else here."

"Is it drinkable?"

"Ha ha, of course it's drinkable," Williams said as McGarrett opened his bedroom door.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I'm picking up Grace and we're going to a movie," Williams answered. "We'll bring you back popcorn if you want some."

"Sounds good," McGarrett said and made his way toward the back deck. "What else did you make besides coffee?"

"Blueberry muffins," Williams said. "I'll bring them out."

"Thanks, Danno," McGarrett said and felt as if a lot of the mistrust lifted with that single nickname. He glanced around the deck and the sand and ocean beyond s he listened for anything that might be the harbinger of danger. He knew there were two officers on duty, but they were well hidden for now.

"I found the butter, but it's a little hard," Williams said and sat down. He never said a word as McGarrett looked at the tray with two cups of coffee, two glasses of orange juice, a plate of muffins, butter, two knives, and two bottles of pills.

Steve took the juice and handed Williams the bottle of antibiotics. "Hard to open them with one hand."

"I bet it is," Williams said and opened the bottle before dumping one in McGarrett's hand, relieved that things seemed to be returning to normal. He took a muffin and placed a small piece of butter on it, complaining about how hard it was as Steve reached for one off the tray.

"These are good."

"Old family recipe," the Jersey native explained.

"Maybe you should see if Jake and Allen want some?" McGarrett suggested.

"Already did, they are enjoying my culinary talents as we speak."

"Your culinary talents are what? Muffins and coffee?"

"I'll have you know I can make other things...and that's a major improvement. I used to burn water," Williams told him.

"So you're not a Susie Homemaker?"

"Only when Grace stays with me...otherwise it's much easier to get take-out."

"Welcome to bachelorhood," McGarrett said. "What time are you picking Grace up?"

"Around noon. What are you going to do today?"

"Nothing as exciting as seeing a movie. I'm going to have Chin bring over anything new they've got on Wong, Hookano, Bell, and Wo Fat. Maybe there's some kind of connection we're not seeing," McGarrett explained. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"That's good to know," Williams told him. "Look, Grace is staying at my place tonight unless you want some company?"

"No, Danny, spend some time with Grace. I'm going to update some old files while I wait for the info from HQ. Chin and Kono are going to spend some time with their uncle."

"Maybe I should call Rachel and reschedule..."

"No, you go be with Grace. There are two officers on the door at all times. If it'll ease your mind I'll call you every hour..."

"Every hour it is."

"I'm kidding, Danny, I'm not going to call you every hour and I don't need anyone to tuck me in. I'm probably going to take a couple of those Tylenol and go to bed early," McGarrett said.

"So your rm does hurt?"

"Hell yes, but that doesn't mean I need a nursemaid. We've been through this...I'm not stupid, remember?"

"I know, but you are Ohana," Williams said and knew McGarrett understood what he meant.

**5050505050 **

Steve loved watching the sun go down, and after taking the two Tylenol #3s he grabbed a bottle of water, his gun, and made his way onto the deck. He'd spoken with the two officers on duty, and knew both men were old hands at this type of job. It bothered him that they were there, but until they found out who was behind the two attempts on his life, then he'd have to deal with it. He placed his gun in the drawer of the small side table and sat down.

Steve listened to the waves as the soft breeze blew in from the ocean, bringing with it the scent of wildflowers that grew near the edge of his property. The sunset was absolutely breathtaking and there were several birds hovering over the sands before diving toward the ocean in search of small fish or anything that might make an evening meal for them.

Steve closed his eyes, imagining the water closing in over his body as he dove into the waves. God, he missed swimming, but with his arm and ribs it would only make things worse. Maybe tomorrow he'd get some waterproof items for the cast so that he could at least walk into the ocean and cool off. He looked toward the distant cliffs and wondered whether he could manage an early morning run, but again it would depend on whether they caught the person who had placed him on a hit list.

McGarrett listened to the world around him and felt his mind drifting as the medication eased the ache in his ribs and arm. The sunset gave way to the midnight black sky that would eventually be lit up by millions of stars surrounding a moon so large it gave the impression that a man could reach out and touch it.

Steve took a deep breath of the warm night air, relaxing as the sounds of the waves lulled him toward sleep. He knew he should go inside and crawl into his bed, but right now his arm and ribs had been silenced and to move would probably reawaken the pain he'd tried to control on his own. He'd finally admitted to Danny that he needed help to sleep, but he'd be damned if he took anything through the day.

Steve reached fro his phone when the familiar tone sounded and shook his head when he saw who it was. "McGarrett."

"Hey, just thought I'd make sure everything was okay."

"Everything's fine, Danny, you know you're reminding me of a mother hen?"

"Cluck cluck," Williams said. "Thought you'd like to know Grace is making cookies for me to bring over tomorrow."

"Sounds good...now go spend some time with her and stop worrying about me," McGarrett ordered.

"I'll be there as soon as I drop Grace at school," Williams told him.

"Say goodnight, Danno."

"Goodnight, Danno," Williams said.

Steve chuckled softly before hanging up the phone. He looked around and listened for anything out of the ordinary and stopped when he realized the birds had gone silent. He turned and reached for the weapon in the drawer, but felt something enter the right side of his neck. His fingers found the gun, but they were quickly growing numb as he turned to search the surrounding darkness for his assailant.

Steve pulled the small dark from his neck, his mouth suddenly dry as he struggled to stay conscious, but his legs suddenly felt like rubber and he fell to his knees. His head dropped forward, but he blinked rapidly and heard footsteps approaching from the gate. He tried to lift the hand holding the gun, but his arms were leaden and it dropped from his fingers with a thud.

"Call it in...tell him we have the target."

Steve looked up at the man who'd spoken, but he couldn't focus on anything as whatever drug he'd been given took hold. Two men grabbed his arms and pulled him up, dragging him across the deck and out onto the sand. He heard the sound of a motor and saw the dark shape of a small craft just off shore. He tried to fight, but there was just nothing left for him to call on as he was lifted and dropped into the bottom of the boat. He stared up at the sky as darkness closed around him and the last thing he heard was the sound of the motor revving up and the motion of the craft as it flew oer the waves.

**5050505050 **

Chin Wong lay back on his bunk, hands folded beneath his head, and eyes closed as if sleeping. The talk with McGarrett had gone better than expected, but he wasn't naive and knew it would take a lot more than his word to keep him from being expedited. He knew he'd be killed if he was sent back, but life in prison wasn't all that great either.

Wong knew the guard would be coming for him soon to take him to eat with the other prisoners and yet, he didn't feel like he belonged with them. Yes, he was a killer, a damn good one, but he didn't do it for the thrill. He did it for the money and tried to make good on any contract he was given. Steve McGarrett was his first failure and he wasn't sure what his unknown employee would do about it.

"Come on, Wong, it's time to eat," the guard ordered and waited for the prisoner to leave the cell.

Wong hated the colored jumpsuit he was forced to wear, but even more he detested the cuffs placed around his wrists as he was marched along the corridor with his fellow inmates. No one spoke to him, but he heard laughter and jeers from the men in front and behind him, but he remained silent all through getting a tray and moving to a table near the back.

Wong opened the carton of milk and drank it, grimacing at the taste, but putting it down to the fact that it was skim and not homogenized. He ate the greasy meatloaf in the coagulated warm gravy and played with the scoop of mashed potatoes on his plate. When it came time to return to his cell, he placed the tray on the cart and followed the guard.

Wong lay back on his bunk and frowned when a cramp hit his stomach, but thought nothing of it until another one struck seconds later and he turned onto his side as pain lanced through his gut. He coughed, clutching his chest as he tasted blood in his mouth and tried to sit forward. He struggled to get his legs over the edge and crawled to the toilet sitting in the corner.

The bitter taste of bile mixed with blood as he wrapped his arms around his abdomen and vomited into the toilet. Blood dribbled down his chin as he tried to call for help, but there seemed no way to force words past his constricting airways. He slid to the floor, lying on his left side, facing away from the cell door as the life ebbed from him along with the mixture of blood and bile that spilled onto the cold floor.

Wong remained there as the lights went out, his body growing cold and rigid, cold and alone in the darkness.

**TBC **

Author's Note-You know when I started this story it was supposed to be a one shot, but the muse took over and I cn't tell you how muc the overwheming support means to me. I can't believe there are close to 400 reviews for this story and it's far ffrom over. Hope you enjoy this part and let the action begin...Winnie**  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Danny lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes as he thought about how much his life had changed since he made the decision to move to Hawaii. There was no real debate, because once Rachel and Stan asked permission to take Grace out of state, he knew he would give up everything to be close to her.

He'd asked for and received a transfer and didn't have to wait long for it to come though. Within a month of finding out his application for transfer had been approved, he'd packed up what little belongings he thought he'd need, gave the rest to a young couple who were just starting out and boarded a plane for Hawaii.

It hadn't been long when he'd met Steve McGarrett and had been tempted to shoot a fellow officer. Steve had pulled out all the stops in order to take control of the case. From that point on, Danny had found himself with a new partner, whether he'd wanted it or not. Five-O had been formed with McGarrett chosen to lead the team and right now they were doing exactly what they''d been formed to do. He admired the man his strength, of both body and soul, but he'd never tell him that because it would probably go straight to his head.

"Danno, I'm thirsty," Grace said from the bedroom doorway.

"Hey, Pumpkin, you're supposed to be sleeping," Williams said and sat up. He winced at the pull of the stitches in his side, relieved that he hadn't bothered to undress before lying down.

"I can't sleep...I'm thirsty," the child repeated.

Danny took her hand and led he to the kitchen. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was nearly midnight as he reached into the fridge and took out the milk. He poured her a glass and watched as she drank it, smiling at the mustache it left above her lip. He reached for a cloth and wiped it away with a smile. "Are you ready to go back to bed?"

"Will you read me a story?" Grace asked as her father took her by the hand and led her back toward the bedroom.

"Sure, but you have to go to sleep because you have school tomorrow," Williams said and tucked her into bed. He reached for the books on the bedside table and handed them to his daughter. "Which one should we read?"

"This one," Grace said and held up Stephanie's Ponytail by Robert Munsch.

Danny lay down on the bed, adjusting the pillows behind him as Grace moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder. He loved this quiet time with his daughter and hugged her close before opening the page. "You know, pretty soon you'll be reading to me."

"I can read now," Grace said, yawning widely.

"I know, but right now I want you to go to sleep, okay, Pumpkin?"

"Okay, Danno...think Uncle Steve will like the cookies?"

"What's not to like? Chocolate chips cookies with extra chips. No one could resist them," Williams said and hoped McGarrett was sleeping peacefully in his own bed.

**5050505050 **

Steve felt the rocking motion of the craft and the sound of the motor as the craft skimmed across the top of the waves. He briefly wondered how long he'd been out, but couldn't focus on anything except the pain in his arm and chest. Whatever drug he'd been given made him feel weighed down, but he needed to know where he was and who had him. He struggled to sit up, but a foot landed on his chest and forced him back down.

"Try anything and I'll put you back to sleep real quick," his captor warned.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your worse nightmare, so shut up and stay put!"

"Who hired you?" McGarrett managed, his mouth dry as he tried to see the face of the man whose foot remained solidly in place.

"No one...I'm like a shadow who'll disappear when the time is right. You've pissed off more than a few people, Commander, and I'm afraid they're not very happy with you."

"I seem to have that effect on people...just ask my partner," McGarrett said and tried to push the foot off his chest.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" The man said and reached into his pocket.

McGarrett watched helplessly as the man showed him the syringe and shot a small stream of liquid into the air. Steve fought with everything he had, but the injuries and the after effects of the first drug combined to make it a feeble effort as someone grabbed his shoulder and forced him to lie flat in the bottom of the craft.

"It's time to say good night," the man said.

"Bas...tard!" McGarrett spat as the tip of the needle was placed against his forearm. He felt it pierce his skin and watched helplessly as his captor derived sadistic pleasure out of meeting his eyes.

"I wish I had time to play these games with you, Commander, and perhaps when the time is right he will allow me to show a SEAL what torture is all about."

Steve swallowed several times as the new drug was injected into his veins and the world around him seemed to shrink. The air around him seemed to shimmer with a sickly iridescence until the darkness reached out for him and he accepted the cold embrace.

**5050505050 **

Chin Ho Kelly stepped into the cell where the body of Chin Wong had been discovered less than an hour ago when one of the night guards had been doing rounds. The smell of vomit was strong as he knelt beside the body.

"Who found him?" Kelly asked.

"I did," the guard answered.

"What's your name?"

"Thomas O'Shea," the man told him.

"How long have you been on duty?" Chin asked as another investigator joined them.

"My shift started at six and I helped escort the prisoners to their evening meal and back here. He was quiet all night...figured he was sleeping until I realized he hadn't moved and there was a strange smell," O'Shea answered.

"What time did you bring him back here?" Kelly asked.

"Around seven. He was fine when we locked him in."

"So he died sometime between seven last night and you found him an hour ago?" Chin asked.

"Yes," the guard answered as the coroner arrived and the cell got overcrowded.

"If you gentlemen would mind I need some room to work," the man said.

"Let me know the minute you find the cause of death, Max," Chin said and left the cell. He hurried to his car and tried McGarrett's number, frowning when there was no answer. He hung up and hit the speed dial for Williams and realized it was only six in the morning.

**5050505050 **

Danny shifted slightly and glanced at his watch, before easing his arm out from under Grace's head. He'd fallen asleep soon after reading the book and was paying the price for not sleeping in his own bed. He stood up, glancing at his sleeping daughter before making his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to start breakfast.

He pressed the button to start the coffee and reached for his cell phone, not surprised to see who was calling. "You're up early this morning, Chin."

"I got a call from HQ..."

"What's wrong? Is it Steve?"

"No, Chin Wong was found dead in his cell this morning."

"Any idea what happened to him?"

"No, he was curled up on the floor in front of the toilet in a pool of blood and vomit."

"Doesn't sound like a pleasant end," Williams said.

"No, Max is there now and he'll call me as soon as he's done a preliminary examination of the body."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm on my way over to Steve's place...figured I'd bring him some breakfast and check with the officers on duty."

"I'll see you there after I drop Grace at school," Williams said and hung up the phone. He looked at the list of numbers and debated whether or not to call Steve, but chose not to in case the man was actually sleeping.

**5050505050 **

Chin drove to McGarrett's house and pulled to a stop near Steve's truck. He glanced around, frowning when he spotted the unmarked police car parked across the street. He could see there was no one inside it and quickly surveyed the area around the front of his boss' home. His hand strayed to his weapon as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

Instincts born of year in law enforcement told him that something was wrong as he moved toward McGarrett's house. He pulled out his cell phone and called Kono, speaking softly as he made it to the bushes near the edge of the walkway. It went directly to her answering machine and he quickly left her a message before moving closer to the brush.

Chin swore when he spotted a tuft of dark hair sticking out from under a planter and moved closer, his eyes darting left and right as he listened for any sound out of the ordinary. He glanced at the officer and saw blood on his forehead as he touched his fingers against the man's throat. He'd seen the man before, but could not remember his name even as relief washed over him when he felt the soft flutter that signaled the man was still alive.

Chin hit 911, quickly gave his identification and asked that they send help in the form of squad cars and an ambulance. He made his way toward the side of the house and checked to make sure there was no one ready to attack him there. Nothing moved, and no sound reached his ears except the sound of the waves breaking against the shore.

He moved toward the gate, using the shrubs and brush as cover until he spotted the second man lying just west of the open gate. He stayed low and moved swiftly across the sand until he reached the down man. Joel Ling was alive, but his breathing was shallow as chin checked him and found a bullet wound to the man's abdomen. It seemed to have stopped bleeding and Chin knew if he moved him it would probably only exacerbate the injury.

Chin stood up and looked at the trail leading away from the house and knew someone had been dragged down to the beach. He also knew who that person was as he heard the sirens in the distance. He made his way into the backyard and wasn't surprised to find the deck empty and the back door open. There was a bottle of water on the table and Steve's gun lay beside a turned over chair.

Kelly moved toward the open door and entered the house. He checked each room, not surprised that each one was empty. He reached for his cell phone, but before he could make a call it rang and he placed it to his ear. "Kono, Steve's gone."

"Gone? Where?"

"I'm at his house and it looks like someone was dragged toward the beach," Chin answered as he exited the house and made his way to the gate.

"What about the officers assigned to watch him?"

"They're alive and it sounds like the ambulance has arrived. Look, Danny is going to drop Grace at school and then come here. Can you go over to his house."

"I'll head over there right now. We'll get there as soon as we can."

"Thanks, Kono," Chin said as two officers came around the side of the house and hurried toward him. He quickly explained what he'd found on arriving as the paramedics were allowed on the scene and quickly moved to help the injured officer.

"Where's McGarrett?" one of the officers asked.

"He's not here," Chin said and recognized the detective who joined them.

"Chin, I was driving by and saw the police presence. What's going on?" Ryan Burton asked.

"You know about the attempts on McGarrett's life?"

"I heard about it...wasn't he under police protection?"

"There were two officers on duty at all times. Both of the were taken down...they're alive, but I doubt either one of them will be talking for a while. There's evidence that someone was dragged here," Kelly told him.

"Think it was McGarrett?"

"That's my guess and they must have incapacitated him or we'd see signs of a struggle," Chin explained.

"What about the chair and his gun? Looks like he tried to fight them," Burton said.

"Or else he knocked it over once he realized something wasn't right," Chin said and followed the line down to the water. He knew they probably wouldn't find anything, but he'd always been thorough in everything he did and a man...a close friend was in trouble.

"The CSIs are on their way," Burton told him.

"Good, there's no way of knowing where they took him, but we'll find him," Chin said.

**TBC **

I'm at a loss for words and thans just doesn't seem to cut it, but that's what I want to say to all of you...Winnie**  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

"Hey, Kiddo, it's time to wake up," Williams said softly. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked into his daughter's sleep drenched eyes as she smiled at him. No matter how many times he did this, he would never grow tired of seeing her face in the morning, or reading her books at night, or just holding her when something frightened her. It reminded him of the mornings back in Jersey, when he could spend as much time as he wanted with Grace and Rachel never complained. That seemed like a lifetime ago and he wished they'd found a way to work things out.

"Good morning, Danno," Grace said and hugged her father.

"Good morning, Sunshine, are you hungry?"

"Did you make pancakes?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Williams said and lifted her off the bed, hiding his discomfort when her body brushed against his wounded side. He carried her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where he'd already set the table. "Now you eat all that and then get changed so we're not late for school."

"Okay, Danno," Grace said.

Danny reached for his cup of coffee, but before he could drink any there was a knock at the door. "I'll be right back." he said and hurried to the front door, surprised when he found Kono there. "You're up early."

"Can I come in, Danny."

"Sure," Williams said and knew something was wrong. "What did Rambo do now? Did he pop the cast off his arm and try to scale a tall building?"

"Danno, can I have milk?"

"Sure, Grace," Williams said. "Okay, Kono, out with it."

"Chin called me and asked me to come get you. He's at Steve's place."

"Okay, so what happened?"

"I can't reach the glasses, Danno."

"Hang on, Kono," Williams said and hurried into the kitchen. He got down a glass and filled it with milk before returning to the living room.

"Danny, Chin said Steve wasn't there and the officers assigned to watch him were injured. I don't know how bad, but the ambulance was there."

Danny glanced toward the kitchen, relieved to see Grace was unaware of their conversation and hoped they could keep it from her. "Okay, did he search the house?"

"Yes, and he found evidence that someone was dragged down to the beach," Kono answered.

"Damn it, I never should have left him alone!"

"Danny, there's nothing you could have done. Whoever took him probably would have killed you or taken you too," Kono said. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll take Grace to school before heading over to Steve's place."

"All right...Grace's clothes are on the chair in her bedroom. Would you help her get dressed?"

"Sure," Kono said and reached for Danny's arm. "We'll find him, Danny."

"I know, but..."

"Steve's strong and he'll fight."

"That's what I'm afraid of...he's in rough shape and fighting one handed with broken ribs doesn't make him the odds on favorite."

"Danno, I'm done," Grace said, her head dipping to the side as she looked at them. "Are you sick?"

"No, Pumpkin, I'm fine," Williams said. "I'm going to get dressed and Kono is going to help you get ready for school, okay?"

"Okay," Grace said and took Kono's hand as she skipped toward her bedroom.

Danny made his way across the room and down the hallway to his bedroom. He grabbed clean clothes from the closet and quickly dressed in the dark pants and white shirt. He reached for a tie, and took a deep breath as he heard McGarrett's voice in his head.

_'No one wears a tie in Hawaii.' _

Danny threw the tie on the bed and reached for his shoes. He pulled them on, looked in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair before heading out to the living room to wait for Kono and Grace. He looked around his home, feeling as if he'd lost his best friend and wondered where that thought had come from. When had Steve McGarrett ceased being an annoying SOB with delusions of godhood? When had he suddenly become Ohana?

"Danno, we're ready," Grace said and found herself embraced in her father's strong arms before he kissed the top of her head.. "You're going to mess up my hair."

"Sorry, Pumpkin," Williams said with a grin. "Okay, let's get you to school."

"Are you picking me up today?"

"No, your mom's going to pick you up, but I'll call you later."

"Okay," Grace said with a hint of disappointment. She took her father's hand as they walked out of the apartment and wondered why her Danno looked so sad.

**5050505050 **

Chin stayed out of the way as the CSI people went over the crime scene. The injured officers were on their way to the hospital, while Detective Burton seemed to have made himself at home near the edge of the deck. Chin turned to walk to the front of the house, but something at the edge of the deck caught his eye and he strode toward it.

"Did you find something?" Burton asked when the other man seemed to be in a hurry.

Chin motioned for a female CSI to come over and pointed to what he'd seen. She took several picture at different angles and waited for her partner to put the new discovery in an evidence bag.

"What was it?" Burton asked.

"Looks like a dart of some kind," Chin answered, wishing the man would find someone else to annoy. He turned at the sound of approaching footsteps, glad to see Danny and Kono.

"Did you find him?" Williams asked hopefully.

"No, whoever did this was professional," Chin answered.

"Any idea when it happened and how many were involved?" Danny asked.

"No idea on the time yet, but it looks like at least two maybe three people involved. Steve was sitting over there and I found a dart near the over turned chair. I'm guessing that's how they incapacitated him," Chin answered and watched as Williams moved to check the area.

"Steve must have been caught by surprise," Kono offered.

Danny walked back to the gate and looked around, frowning at the print near the brush. It was bigger than most footprints and he knew it belong to anyone, but if he was right and t belonged to one of Steve's abductors they might just catch a break.

"That's a big impression," Burton said.

"Who are you?" Williams asked, annoyed at the man who seemed to be shadowing them.

"Ryan Burton...we're on the same team here," the detective said. "I'm here to help."

"You can help by staying out of the way," Danny snapped and knelt down. He pushed back the brush and cleared the area around the boot print. "Get them to take shots of these."

"Whoever they belong to must have had them specially made," Chin said and motioned for the woman with the camera. "If that's the case we should be able to find out who ordered them."

"What size would you say they are?" Burton asked.

"At least 15...maybe bigger," Chin answered.

"They're not McGarrett's?"

"No," Kono answered.

"Are you sure?" Burton asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kono snapped.

"Look, Ryan, why don't you go find someone else to annoy?" Williams spat.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," Burton said, but turned to walk away.

"Well, I can't say I'm sorry to see him go," Chin said.

"Why was he here?" Williams asked.

"He said he was driving by on the way to HQ," Chin said and turned to watch the man leave.

"What's wrong, Cuz?" Kono asked.

"I thought he lived on the other side of the city so why was he all the way over here?" Chin observed.

"Do you think he could have something to do with Steve's disappearance?" Kono asked.

"I doubt it, but maybe we should keep an eye on him," Chin told them.

"Might be a good idea," Williams agreed and looked up when they heard a commotion from the front of the house. Danny knew who it was and shook his head. "Great, reporters, just what we needed."

"I'm shocked it took them this long," Chin said.

"Did you call the governor?" Williams asked.

"Hell, it never crossed my mind."

"I'll give her a call," Danny said and walked into the house. There were a couple of CSI personnel going through the house and he made his way toward McGarrett's bedroom as he hit the governor's private number.

_*"I hope there's a good reason you're calling me this early, Detective."*_

"I'm sorry, Governor, I know you're busy, but I thought you should know Steve's missing."

_*"Missing as in AWOL or missing as in tired of being tied down?"*_

"We think he was kidnapped. We're at his house now and CSI is here."

_*"Do what you have to do to find him, Detective."*_

"We will," Williams assured her.

_*"Do you have any idea who might have taken him?"*_

"Several, and I'm going to rattle their cages today," Danny vowed. "Can we count on you to back us up?"

_*"Yes, I'll run interference when I can. Put as many people as you need on this, Detective. I want to send a message that it is not okay to kidnap any member of the police force!"*_

"Thank you."

_*"Call me as soon as you hear anything, Detective."*_

"I will," Williams said and hung up. He looked at the picture on Steve's dresser and knew he should call Mary, but wanted to wait until they had something definite to tell her.

**5050505050 **

Raymond Bell sat back in his seat with a self satisfied smile on his face. So far everything was working perfectly and his next call would be to Wo Fat, but not until he heard from the man he'd hired to kidnap McGarrett. Chin Wong and Talia Marcus were out of the picture and he'd covered his ass where the woman's cell phone was concerned.

With McGarrett out of the way the rest of Five-O would fall apart because there was no one to hold it together. The governor was stupid to let her golden boy pick his own people. How stupid could they have been in choosing a displaced New Jersey cop, a disgraced cop who should be in jail, and a wet behind the ears rookie.

Once he was given the green light to put his own team together he'd make damn sure they were chosen for their skills and their loyalty and that they'd do as he told them to. He had several people in mind, one of them should already be checking into McGarrett's disappearance and hopefully he'd be able to keep Five-O off balance.

His private cell was in his pocket an he felt the slight vibration that signaled an incoming call. He took it out and looked at the number before hitting the button to receive the call and placed it against his ear.

_*"It's done!"*_

Those were the only words spoken and it was all he needed to hear. His next call would be to Wo Fat, but first he had to meet with the governor and pretend to be concerned about the blow to Five-O.

**5050505050 **

Steve had no idea how long he'd been out, but he recognized the symptoms of being drugged. His mouth was dry, his head pounded, and his body felt like it had been put through the proverbial wringer. He shifted slightly, grabbing his left arm as pain shot through it and brought him completely awake He sat up, sliding his legs over the edge of the cot and tried to make sense of where he was and who was behind his kidnapping.

The room blurred, but he finally managed to bring it in focus and looked around. It was no bigger than a prison cell and lit by a single light that hung high above his head. The ceiling looked to be at least 15 feet high, the walls bare of anything except for a door to his right, and a single window covered with clouded glass, and iron bars. The floor looked to be concrete and the only piece of furniture in the room was the cot he now sat on.

Steve stood on legs that felt as if they were made of rubber and leaned against the wall as nauseating dizziness swept through him. He closed his eyes and waited for the spell to pass. When he felt as if things had righted themselves he opened his eyes and started toward the door, using his right hand as not only a guide, but leverage to keep himself from falling flat on his face.

Steve reached the door and stood listening for any sound from the other side, but there was nothing except his own breathing to keep him company. He slid his hand along the frame, searching for the handle. It was about three feet above the floor and seemed to be an older model that required him to press down. He tried it and pushed against the door, not surprised to find it didn't budge. He tried pulling up on the handle and pushing against the door with the same result.

McGarrett leaned back against the door and stared up at the window, and wondered if the bars were solid, but it didn't make any difference because there was no way in hell he could reach it. Is arm throbbed and for the first time he wished he had the meds with him, but he'd left them on the counter at home. He staggered back to the cot and sat down, trying to make sense of where he was and why he wasn't dead. Twice someone had tried to kill him, and failed, so whoever it was had either changed their minds or this was a whole new scenario with new players.

Steve sat for several minutes, going over in his mind who could possibly want him out of the picture. There were several names he came up with, but he always came back to Wo Fat. The man seemed to show up at the strangest times and he seemed to have as much dislike for Steve as Steve had for him. There was just something about Wo Fat that was like biting on tinfoil.

The SEAL knew he had to keep his wits about him if he was going to escape, but before that was possible he needed to make damn sure he didn't do anything stupid.

_'That's right, Steven, no Rambo moves.'_

Steve smiled as he heard those words in his head and knew Danny was probably pulling his hair out over his disappearance. He knew the people he'd chosen for Five-O and knew damn well they'd pull out all stops to find him. He just hoped they didn't wind up sharing the cell with him.

Steve checked his pockets, not surprised to find them empty and that his watch had also been taken. It was hard to tell whether it was day or night because of the clouded glass and the light just managed to drive back the shadows. He knew there was nothing more he could do, and lay back on the cot. He stayed on his right side in an effort to elevate his left arm, but there seemed to be no relief from the throbbing pain that seemed to be his constant companion.

**5050505050 **

Danny knew whoever took McGarrett would keep him alive, at least for now. IF they'd wanted him dead then why go through the trouble of injuring the two cops and kidnapping the SEAL. They had very little to go on, but right now he was glad they had anything at all. The impression taken of the shoe would go a long way toward identifying whoever it was. The actual shoe size was 16 and there weren't many places that sold that size, and they were usually custom made.

"Danny, Kono and I are going to check with our sources and see if there's anything that'll point us to who took Steve," Chin explained.

"I'm going to HQ," Williams said and followed Chin and Kono to the front of McGarrett's house. There were still several police vehicles parked across the street and several news crews were also present. They tried to bypass the reports, but were inundated with cameras, mics, and questions.

"Is it true that Commander McGarrett was kidnapped?" a woman asked.

"Weren't there a couple of attempts on Commander McGarrett's life?"

"Do you have any idea who's behind the kidnapping?"

"No comment," Williams said, relieved when Chin took point and managed to clear a path to his vehicle.

"Detective Williams, is it true you were injured in one of the attempts on Commander McGarrett's life?"

Danny got in his car even as several more questions were fired in his direction. God, he hated reporters, yet he understood they were just doing their jobs. The problem was their jobs often seemed to get into a victim's face and often impeded an investigation by reporting falsehoods. He put the key in the ignition and drove past the news crews before heading toward HQ.

**TBC**

Author's Note-thanks again for all the reviews. I appreciate each and every one...Winnie**  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Kamekona watched his cousins walking toward him and wished he had better news. It seemed that no one had heard anything about who had McGarrett, but that didn't mean he would give up trying. Steve was a good man, a good friend, and he respected him for what he did.

"Hey, Cuz," Kamekona greeted the duo and hugged Kono before shaking Chin's hand.

"Tell me you have something, Brah," Chin asked.

"I wish I did, but there's been no talk about Steve. I've got people with their ears and eyes open everywhere and they'll contact me if they hear anything," Kamekona told them and handed them both shave ice.

"That's what my other sources had to say too," Chin said and sat on the nearest picnic table. He watched the people and knew instinctively who was native to the islands and who were tourists.

"Someone knows something, but so far no one's talking," Kamekona told them. "I had the feeling they were scared and that usually means one thing."

"The Yakuza," Kono said.

"Give the girl a dollar," Kamekona said.

"If they're involved then Wo Fat can't be far behind. I know something's going on with him and Steve, but I have no idea what it is," Chin offered.

"Wo Fat is a relative newcomer to Hawaii, but he's well known in Hong Kong and Japan. I have heard tell that he has the favor of the 'Old Man'," Kamekona told them.

"What do you know about him?" Kono asked.

"Mostly rumors, but they're not good. It is said that he is deadly and has a cruel streak. There is a rumor that he killed a man in cold blood because the man would not allow him to have his usual table. It happened in Japan, but as I said it is a rumor."

"Every rumor has some basis in fact," Chin said.

"If even half of what is rumored about Wo Fat is true, then he is a deadly foe and not one you want to cross," Kamekona observed.

"Steve has to have crossed his path at some point in time," Chin said.

"If he did and Wo Fat sees him as the enemy then he had best step carefully," Kamekona told them.

"Who, Steve or Wo Fat?'" Chin asked with a hint of a smile.

"Probably both," Kamekona said seriously. "Look, I have customers, but I will keep my ears open."

"Thanks, Cuz," Chin said.

"Anytime, but you should tread carefully too...in case it is Wo Fat," the big man warned and watched them leave. He knew the stories of Wo Fat were rumors, but even if only half of them were true it spoke of a dangerous individual, one he hoped never to cross paths with.

**5050505050 **

Danny had never been so frustrated in all his life. He moved to Steve's office and over to his desk, cursing sharply when he struck the edge with his injured side.

"That's why you're supposed to be home," Pat Jameson told him.

"Sorry, Governor, I didn't know you were there," Williams said and sat down in McGarrett's chair.

"No need to apologize, Detective, how is your side?"

"It's okay...probably should be more careful."

"Probably, I just wanted to tell you that all our resources are at your disposal. Finding Commander McGarrett is at the top of the list until further notice," Jameson told him.

"What if I told you Hiro Noshimuri is at the top of my list of people with a grudge against Steve?"

"Commander McGarrett has a way of making enemies even when they are legitimate businessmen," Jameson told him.

"He was at the golf course with Wo Fat and something tells me if we dig much deeper we'll find there's something more than legitimate business between them."

"If that's true then Hawaii could be in a lot of trouble financially," Jameson said and saw the scepticism in Williams eyes. "Rest assured I will stand behind all of you if you're right about Noshimuri."

"Thank you," Williams said.

"Where's the rest of the team?"

"They're checking the word on the street. So far no one's heard anything," Williams said impatiently.

"You'll find him, Detective, I have every confidence in the people Commander McGarrett chose for his team," Jameson said.

"Thank you," Williams said.

"Call me the minute you hear anything."

"I will," the Jersey native vowed and watched her leave while his hand unconsciously rubbed at his injured side. He knew he needed to call Rachel and tell her what happened before she heard it on the news and wished there was some way he could keep it for Grace. He reached for his phone and hit the number for his ex-wife.

**5050505050 **

Steve hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he jolted awake with the sound of the door opening and sat forward, his right arm supporting his left as he sat up too fast. He blinked rapidly as a bright light shone in his eyes and lifted his right arm to shield them as he stood up.

"Now, Commander, don't try anything stupid or I'll have to resort to tying you up. I don't think you want that and right now it's unnecessary to make you uncomfortable," the newcomer said.

"Who are you?" McGarrett snapped.

"My name is unimportant, and for now my only task is to see that you are fed and unharmed. As long as you relax and don't do anything stupid, someone will bring you your meals and water."

Steve watched the man's face, but the bright light in his eyes made it hard to make out the features and the man stayed far enough back that he was partially hidden by the shadows. His captor was large, and had a slight accent that Steve couldn't quite place, but he filed it away in case he escaped and heard the voice again.

"Are you going to cooperate, Commander or do I have my men tie you down?"

"I won't do anything stupid," McGarrett told him.

"Good, because I would hate to think what the repercussions would be if I was to remove your cast and take a look at your injury without the benefit of anesthetic or pain medication, not to mention what kind of infection you could pick up in the surgical incision," the man said and moved back to the door as a second man stepped into the room carrying a tray of food and several bottles of water.

Steve watched the newcomer as he placed the tray on the bed beside him and entertained the idea of launching an attack, but to do so now would be a foolhardy mistake. He needed to make the bastard think he was being cooperative and hopefully he'd let down his guard. When that happened, he'd make his move and get the hell out of here.

"Enjoy your meal, Commander, and perhaps I will come back for a little one on one talk after you've rested," the man said and left the room, closing and locking the door once the other man had followed him out.

Steve waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim glow from the low wattage bulb high overhead and moved to the tray that had been set on the floor near the door. He carefully picked it up and carried it to the bed and laid it down before sitting on the mattress and rubbing at his temples. The headache he'd kept at bay was back with a vengeance and he remembered the doctor's warnings about the after effects of a concussion. Sometimes the pain could be debilitating and right now the food on the tray was making him nauseous.

He placed a bottle of water between his knees and twisted the cap, relieved to hear the snap that signaled it hadn't been opened before. He knew his captor could easily inject drugs through the cap, but right now he needed water and took a long drink, hoping his stomach wouldn't dispel it as quickly as he swallowed it.

Steve knew he wouldn't be able to stomach the food right now and carefully placed it on the floor beside the cot. He lay on his back, drawing his left leg up and covering his eyes with his right hand as he tried to make sense of who these people were. So far, aside from knocking him out with some kind of drug, they hadn't done anything to harm him, but that could change quickly.

Steve thought about his team and knew they were searching for him, but his mind began to wander as the headache intensified and he fell into a dark maw.

**5050505050 **

Wo Fat smiled at the exotic beauty who shared his bed and knew it would not be long before she was for sale to the highest bidder and likely to end up as a high priced escort in Japan. He would enjoy her again if need be, but there were plenty of beautiful women and he had no intention of tying himself down to one.

The woman whose name he didn't remember was good with her hands and he was satisfied that she was well worth the money he'd paid for her. He rolled onto his left side and sat up, shrugging her off when she placed her arms around his neck and tried to entice him back to bed.

"Have I not pleased you?"

"You have, but I have things to do. Go see Kiku and tell her you are ready to go back."

"I could please you more...just tell me what you want and I will please you."

"Go, now, or I will tell Kiku to punish you," Wo Fat warned and watched her leave, pleased with the power he had over the woman who were destined for the whore houses in his country.

"There is a call for you," Kiku said, her dark eyes filled with lust as she stared at him.

"Who is it?"

"He said his name was Bell."

Wo Fat showed no sign of recognition as he took the cell phone and pressed the button while dismissing her with his other hand. "I am a busy man, Raymond, what do you want?"

_*"I have a gift for you, Wo Fat. I believe it is fitting for business partners to show their faith in each other and I hope you will accept my offering."*_

"I do not believe in gifts...they always come with a price. Sometimes that price is more than you are willing to give," Wo Fat said.

_*"I assure you this one does not have a price, but I believe it will please you and prove my loyalty to you and the Yakuza."*_

"It would take more than a gift to prove your loyalty."

_*"Perhaps, but this gift is one I am sure will please you."*_

"What gift do you speak of?" Wo Fat asked.

_*"I speak of Commander Steve McGarrett."*_

"What do you know of McGarrett?"

_*"I know that he has been a thorn in your side for some time. I have my sources, Wo Fat, and I know you have a hidden agenda where he is concerned. Five-O is the thorn in my side, but with McGarrett out of the way..."*_

"What have you done?" Wo Fat was suddenly alert to something in the other man's voice, something that could put a damper on his plans and make him a liability to the Yakuza.

"_I simply had McGarrett taken. He is..."*_

"Did you kill him?" Wo Fat snapped.

_*"No, he is on one of the smaller islands. An encampment owned by an acquaintance of mine. He is very much alive and will remain that way for as long as you wish it. I have arranged to have him cared for and he is not to be harmed unless you so order it. I am sure you would like to visit him yourself, perhaps have a one on one conversation with him."*_

"You are a fool, Raymond. What you have done is bring attention to yourself..."

_*"No one knows who took him or where he is. I made sure of that."*_

"You underestimate the people McGarrett chose for his team. They will not give up searching for him and when they find him he will lead them right back to you. I will have no part in it."

_*"Are you refusing to accept my gift? I had thought McGarrett would be at the top of your worst enemies list."* _

"Perhaps he was, but you have made a place for yourself as well. Taking McGarrett was a mistake you will pay for."

_*"I did this to prove to you I am someone you would rather have at your side than working against you."*_

"I do not work with fools, Raymond, and only a fool underestimates his enemies worth. There is a saying that you must keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I have kept Steve McGarrett close in spite of what people think. He is a worthy foe...you are not. I will allow you to live for now, but do not think you can do anything without my permission. You are to tell me exactly where you are keeping McGarrett or I will see that you do not live through the day," Wo Fat warned and knew he had made his point when he heard the other man's tremulous voice. He would keep his word for now and allow the fool to live, but now Raymond Bell was on notice that his life could end abruptly if he stepped over his bounds again.

Wo Fat walked outside and looked toward the ocean as he thought about the man who was now a prisoner secluded in a cell on an island that would take several hours to reach. Bell was a fool, but if he was correct and no one knew who had taken McGarrett then he could keep him there for as long as he wanted. A small smile formed, but there was no humor in it, just a promise that vengeance would soon be at hand.

**TBC**

Author's Note—-Sorry for the delay. I've had a crazy weekend. Thanks again for the reviews...Steve won't be hooked on drugs...there is more whump ahead though. I have been unable to answer all the reviews because I keep getting a 403 error...so please know that I do read and appreciate the reviews and hopefully this gets fixed soon...Winnie


	25. Chapter 25

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Danny had never been so frustrated in his life and he knew it was getting him no where. So far they'd gotten nothing from their sources and it looked as if Steve had disappeared in thin air. He was pretty sure Wo Fat was behind the kidnapping, but proving it was another thing. Chin and Kono had left for home an hour ago, but he wasn't ready to give in to the exhaustion that plagued him.

There had to be something they were missing, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. He looked at the jumble of papers strewn across the desk and knew it was time to give it up and go at it with fresh eyes in the morning. He left the files where they were and looked longingly at the sofa, but he needed to go home and get some real sleep, not the broken rest he'd get sleeping on the uncomfortable couch.

Danny stood up and walked out of the office, locking the door behind him and nodding to the guard before leaving the building and heading for his car. He got behind the wheel and rubbed at his side before driving home. His window were dark and he thought about his home in Jersey and how Rachel and Grace would be waiting for him. It had given him such warmth when his daughter had opened the door and raced out to meet him. Those days seemed far away and this home felt cold to him, except those times when Grace stayed with him.

Williams knew there was no going back and that he had to make the best of things and when Grace visited he could pretend things were normal. The problem was it was hard to do that when you were in a state where hot was the constant temperature. He'd come here because of Grace and was surprised to realize Steve, Chin, and Kono had become something of a family to him. Now one member of that family was kissing and he'd be damned if he'd let it go. He'd find Steve-Super-Seal-McGarrett even if he had to explore every cave, every building, and every inch of beach.

Danny entered his home, locked the door behind him and made a beeline for his bedroom, but his stomach rumbled loudly, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He walked into the kitchen without turning on the light and opened the fridge. He could almost hear Rachel complaining about the take out cartons and smiled in spite of the weariness that washed over him. He checked the nearest carton and wrinkled his nose before dropping it and several others into the trash bin.

Danny closed the door and found a package of crackers and ate several before heading back to the fridge and finding a package of aged cheddar. He ate several more crackers before cutting off a chunk of cheese and moving into the living room. He turned on the television, not surprised to find the top news story was still the disappearance of Steve McGarrett.

Williams ate the crackers and cheese and knew he should turn off the television and go to bed, but he didn't think he'd have the energy to move. He listened to the reporter as she talked about McGarrett and Five-O and how they had the governor's backing. His eyelids grew heavy and he gave into the fatigue that plagued him.

**5050505050 **

Steve knew he needed to rest, but the throbbing of his arm had grown worse and breathing while lying down was another problem altogether. It was damp in the cell, or else he was running a fever because he felt chilled right now. He had no way of knowing how much time had passed since they'd brought him a tray, but if he each meal was meant to be at an interval that would simulate breakfast, lunch, and dinner then at least 18 hour had passed. During that time he'd tried to sleep, but only managed a couple of quick naps before the pain brought him awake. He'd spent the last hour going over the cell, searching for anything that might help him escape. The search hadn't turned up anything, and Steve knew he would have to try something when his captor came again.

McGarrett knew his team was searching for him, but the man who'd taken him didn't seem the type to make any stupid mistakes. He sat on the cot and unconsciously rubbed at his injured arm, wishing he had one of the Percocet, and could almost hear Williams soft laughter and an irritating 'I told you so'.

"Shut up, Danno!" McGarrett snapped softly and hoped he would silence the voice. He leaned back against the wall and cradled his injured left arm with his right as he fought to get past the pain. He closed his eyes and listened to his own breathing as he called on his training and could hear the man who'd rode him and the others until it was drilled into their heads.

_'Push past the pain, McGarrett! Don't let the bastards win because if you do all is lost and hell just opened it's doors and you're going to get your sorry ass burnt to a crisp! Don't fight the pain! Use it and let it make you strong enough to defeat it! You hear me, Boy?' _

"I hear you, Sarge!" McGarrett whispered and opened his eye when he heard the door being opened. He wasn't all that hungry, but he'd eat because to do otherwise was not an option, especially when it could be his last meal. His captor stood framed in the doorway, but there was no tray in his hands as he stepped into the cell.

"Well, Commander, it seems you have a visitor," the man said.

Steve stood up, ready to make his move, but was deflated when two men entered and moved to either side of his captor. He thought about trying it anyway, but the gun that was trained on him put a damper on any thoughts of escape for now.

"Smart, Commander, if you'd tried anything stupid I would have put a bullet in your leg. It wouldn't kill you, but it would definately hamper your pacing of this cell," the man said."Now, I'm afraid your visitor doesn't like to be kept waiting so you either walk or we drag you to the main house. Your choice."

"I'll walk," McGarrett said and walked purposefully toward the open door of the cell. He steppe outside and breathed deeply of the warm night air, and glanced around.

"No time for sightseeing, Commander," the man said and shoved him forcefully toward the path that ran the length of the steep cliff.

Steve could hear the waves breaking against the rocks far below, and again thought about launching an attack, but his captor seemed to be reading him as if he was an open book.

"You might manage to push one of us over, but the others will put a bullet in your leg. I'd rather not have to explain such happenings to your visitor."

Steve knew the man would do exactly that if he tried anything, so he continued to search the surrounding area for anything that could tell him where he was. The pathway was well kept and he could see a two story house built further along the trail. It was well lit, which meant they were either on one of the main islands or this place had a generator that supplied it with power.

"Move it, McGarrett, he doesn't like to be kept waiting," the man said and shoved the captive, smiling when the man stumbled, but managed to stay on his feet.

"Do that again and I'll kill you," McGarrett warned.

"I wish I could take that chance, Commander, but as I said he is impatient to see you."

Steve didn't bother to answer as he sought out and found several places where men watched over the compound. That's what this place reminded him, especially once he spotted the snipers nests at different intervals.

"It won't help you, Commander, there s no escape. It's like Alcatraz and I'm your own personal warden...try anything..."

"And I'll get a bullet in my leg," McGarrett finished for him.

"You learn quickly," the man said as they reached the main house.

McGarrett waited while one of the men opened the door and blinked rapidly to adjust his vision before stepping inside. He was led down a sparsely furnished hallway and out onto a deck overlooking the cliffs far below. A lone figure stood at the edge, a drink in his hand, but Steve could not make out anything else because he was standing in the shadows.

"I have Commander McGarrett for you."

"Thank you, Tomas, tell Salina to serve dinner out here for myself and Commander McGarrett."

Steve knew that voice, but did nothing to give away that fact as the man turned toward him. There was no mistaking the face that was now bathed in the light and he wondered why Wo Fat had suddenly decided to take this to the next level.

"Sit Down, Commander!" Wo Fat ordered.

"I'd rather stand!" McGarrett stated, cursing when a hand clamped on his right shoulder and forced him to sit at the table.

"I insist, commander," Wo Fat said, a hint of a smile on his face as he sat opposite his 'guest'. He poured two glasses of wine and handed one across the table. "I'd like to make a toast."

"Too bad!" McGarrett spat.

"I assure you it isn't drugged and is a wonderful vintage from France," Wo Fat said and took a sip, swishing it around in his mouth before swallowing it. "You see I am a man who enjoys the finer things in life."

"You're a bastard who deals in human trafficking, illegal weapons, and drugs. That's three strikes..."

"This is not baseball, Commander. I will soon have more power than you could possibly dream of..."

"It won't be enough," McGarrett said softly.

"Was that a threat, Commander?"

"No, it was a promise," McGarrett told him and stood up.

"From where I sit you are in no position to make threats," Wo Fat said and nodded to the man standing behind the head of Five-O

Steve felt something strike him in the lower back just before he was forced to sit down again. He stared at the man seated across from him and knew Wo Fat was dangerous and as deadly as any enemy he'd ever had. He would not underestimate the man, and Wo Fat would do well not to underestimate him.

"Now, Commander, you have been cooped up in that cell for nearly 24 hours and I assure you it will be your home for the near future. I am not the man who arranged for you to be taken, but rest assured I am the man who holds your life in my hands. I can make this as uncomfortable for you as I see fit. In essence I own you just as i own the wine in your glass," Wo Fat told him.

"No one owns me," McGarrett said.

"Perhaps that was true in the past, Commander, but now you are a prisoner in property owned by The Yakuza, and therefore it is mine. You are property and I shall treat you as such. You see there are things in both our pasts that make us deadly enemies..."

"You're a petty criminal who hides behind The Yakuza," McGarrett said and smiled when he saw Wo Fat's smug look slip at his choice of words.

"I am well educated and have earned the right to lead he Yakuza into the future. I have the approval of The Old Man and those who oppose me will find they no longer have a place in the organization."

"Nice way to say they'll be murdered," McGarrett told him.

"You call it murder...I call it taking out the trash," Wo Fat said as a woman pushed a cart out onto the patio and placed a tray of food before both men.

"I'd rather eat in the cell," McGarrett said.

"It does not matter what you would rather do, Commander," Wo Fat said and cut into the juicy steak. "While I am in residence you will eat with me or go hungry. Since I have no pressing business for the next week I will be spending some time on this island. I know I don't have to tell you how important it is to keep up your strength if you are to survive your incarceration...or plan a successful escape."

Steve watched the man eating and knew he was right about keeping up his strength. It was going to be hard enough to escape, without having to fight hunger and thirst. His arm and ribs would also give him fits, so for now he would simply concede to Wo Fat being correct. When the time came, he would need every ounce of strength he had just to get off the damn island.

Wo Fat watched his hated enemy and knew this was the one man he should fear. He knew all about Steve McGarrett's training and background and understood the man would take him down if given the opportunity. His father and grandfather had a history with the McGarrett family and both had died because of this man's relatives. It seemed that fate had deigned it a necessity that they would meet, but this time, unlike his deceased relative, he would be the victor, and Steve McGarrett would die as a prisoner, locked up like a diseased dog.

Steve watched the other man and knew Wo Fat was watching him like a lion watched its prey. The problem with that, was that he had never considered himself prey and would not start now. That was something Wo Fat would find out when the time came because Steve would never give up, no matter what the bastard did. He awkwardly managed to cut into the steak, and realized the blade was sharp, but there was no way for him to hide it with Wo Fat and the others watching him. Now was not the time, but sooner or later they would make a mistake, and that mistake would be fatal, Steve only hoped that it didn't backfire on him.

Tomas Sullivan watched the two men seated at the table. He wasn't sure who was stronger, but he'd heard stories about both men. He'd been a mercenary most of his life, but also had medical training that had saved his own life on more than one occasion. Wo Fat was dangerous, with a dark side he liked to keep hidden until he wanted others to see it. Steve McGarrett also had a dark side, but he used it to protect people from Wo Fat, and from people like him. He was a hired killer and made a good living at it, even if there were times when he wished he had chosen a different lifestyle. He briefly wondered who he'd rather meet in a dark alley, but both men seemed to ooze danger and it was obvious they could hold their own in a one on one fight. Maybe, he'd be lucky enough to see just such a thing, but for now he had a job to do.

Steve ate the meal without really tasting it as he listened for anything that might help him understand where he was. So far Wo Fat had said very little except that this place was owned by The Yakuza. Whether it was a new acquisition or one they'd held for years, he didn't know, but when he got back to HQ he'd dig into whatever records they had and find out when this place had been purchased and see to it that Wo Fat understood he would never just lay down and die. He finished the food on his plate and reached for the pitcher of ice water at the center of the table. He filled his glass and drank half of it before leaning back and watching his nemesis.

"Do you know why you were brought here, Commander?" Wo Fat asked.

"No, why don't you enlighten me," McGarrett answered.

"Let's just say someone made a mistake, but it is one that I will take advantage of since our families have a history, although I doubt you were ever told the truth about it."

"The truth...or your version of the truth, Wo Fat?"

"My version is the truth. My family and yours have been enemies for many years and as we are both the last males in our bloodline it is fitting that you and I should meet o equal ground."

"You call this equal ground? I'm a prisoner, Wo Fat, I'd hardly call that equal ground," McGarrett said as a woman cleared the dishes from the table.

"Perhaps not, but you trained with special forces and I believe you to be a dangerous adversary, Commander. You're a SEAL and that alone should be heeded as a warning not to underestimate you," Wo Fat said.

"So what was it my family did to yours that make us enemies?' McGarrett asked, leaning back as Wo Fat reached for his cell phone. Steve watched as the man walked to the edge of the deck and spoke softly, yet he understood some of the words. He thought he heard the name Raymond Bell and wondered what the hell the man had to do with Wo Fat.

"Tomas, take Commander McGarrett back to his cell and see that he gets a good night's sleep," Wo Fat ordered and walked past McGarrett into the house.

"You heard him, commander, let's go," the man ordered.

Steve stood up and walked past the man whose first name he knew was Tomas, a fact that he filed away for a later date. He walked back through the house and down along the trail, searching for anything he could use to help him escape. There was a path that diverted from the one he was on and seemed to lead away from the house and he would lay money on the trial would end at a pier.

They reached the building that looked like an old bunker and Steve was roughly shoved inside. He stumbled toward the cot and sat down as Tomas entered with his two helpers.

"Now, Commander, he said he wanted me to make sure you had a good night's sleep so just lay back and I'll make sure it happens," Tomas said and reached for something in his jacket pocket.

Steve recognized it for what it was and fought the urge to lash out. He could probably take one of them down, but the man Tomas could easily make good on the threat to shoot him in the leg. Right now that was not a good idea, at least not until he found out more about the layout of the area and maybe something of his and Wo Fat's history.

"Lay back, Commander," Tomas ordered.

"I don't need it," McGarrett tried hopefully.

"Do you think that matters?" Tomas asked and motioned for his men to take up places on opposite sides of the cell. He placed his weapon near the open door and uncapped the syringe before moving toward the prisoner.

"Don't," McGarrett said.

"Now, Commander, if you manage to break this then the next syringe will not be filled with something to help you sleep. It will be a mixture of drugs that will make you very uncomfortable and very ill. On top of that you will have to deal with a bullet wound."

"But you'd be dead," McGarrett warned.

"Perhaps, but at least I would not suffer the dame way you would," Tomas said and motioned for the captive to lay back on the cot. "This will simply help you sleep and perhaps after a good rest you will come up with a plan of escape, although I should warn you I am not going to give you an opening, because something tells me Wo Fat is not someone I want to make an enemy of."

Steve could see the two men across the room and knew there was no way he could win this one. He could almost hear Danny telling him to go along with this until the odds were better and he didn't have two guns pointed at him. He sat where he was and glared at the man as he reached for his arm and injected the drug into the vein.

"That should keep you down for at least eight hours, Commander, but I will check on you long before then," Tomas said and walked across the cell while motioning for his men to follow him out.

Steve heard the door close and the locking mechanism engage as he struggled to stay awake. His mouth was suddenly dry and he licked at dry lips before laying back on the cot. He lay on his right side and felt chilled as he tried to breathe past the pain in his ribs and lower back. It wasn't long before whatever was in the syringe worked its magic and he gave into the enforced sleep Wo Fat had ordered.

**TBC**

Author's Note—I'm still getting that wonderful error sound and can't figure out why. Anyway, if I don't answer you it's not because I don't want to, but because the link to do so doesn't work and your private message function isn't turned on...Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews...Winnie


	26. Chapter 26

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Chin and Kono were already at the office when Danny Williams entered to find them engrossed in whatever they were doing. Danny knew it was probably the files they'd been going through the day before, and hoped they'd found something relevant. He moved to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee before joining them at the conference table.

"How's the side?" Kono asked.

"Still there...anything new in all that?" Williams said.

"There are a few things," Chin said and pointed to the board where he and Kono had been correlating what little information they had.

"What's all this?" Danny asked.

"Well, we figure Wo Fat is at the top of the list of people with a grudge against Steve even if we don't know what that grudge is. Raymond Bell works for the governor's office..."

"So why would he be on the list?" Williams asked, but answered his own question. "Because of his involvement with Talia Marcus."

"Exactly," Kono said. "We've also been looking into his phone records..."

"With or without a warrant?" Danny asked.

"Without, at least for now," Chin answered.

"Did you learn anything from his phone records?" Williams asked.

"We know he called Talia Marcus several times during the week before she died. There are several numbers that are untraceable, but I'm going to do everything I can to find out who they belong to, because he didn't start using those numbers until a few days before Talia's death," Chin said.

"It could be coincidental," Williams offered.

"Maybe, but we never write anything off as coincidental until we've exhausted all avenues," Chin said.

"I know, but I figure we should look at every angle," the Jersey native said. "Okay, so who are the others on the list?"

"People Steve arrested or dealt with during his time with the SEALs," Kono answered.

"People like Nick Taylor," Williams said.

"Not necessarily," Chin told him. "Not all of Steve's fellow SEALs went rogue...actually there are probably a lot less than we would think considering what they go through."

"So how do we narrow it down and figure out who has Steve?" Kono asked.

"We work the angles, and keep checking in with our sources," Chin said.

"We don't give up," Williams said. "We'll find him."

"What if he's..."

"Let's not go there, Cuz, Steve's smart and I don't think any of these people are smart enough to realize just who they've taken. They'll underestimate Steve and that'll be their downfall," Chin told her.

"Okay, so we have a list of people with a personal grudge against Steve, what's our next move?" Kono asked.

"We figure out who has the most to gain if Steve doesn't come back," Williams answered, skipping over the obvious choice of Wo Fat he pointed to the second name on the list. "What about Bell? What would he have to gain if Steve was killed and Five-O disbanded?"

"If I remember correctly, Raymond Bell wanted no part in the formation of Five-O," Kono said.

"Do we know why?" Williams asked.

"I think he had his own ideas on how to spend the funds," Chin said.

"Supposedly he wanted to form his own team and hand pick the people involved. He was very vocal about how he thought it should be run and was quoted as saying the governor chose McGarrett as her golden boy because of her friendship with Steve's father," Kono offered.

"I never heard anything about this," Williams said and sat on the edge of the desk.

"You and Steve were kind of feeling each other out and by the time you agreed to be part of Five-O it was a done deal and Bell clammed up," Chin said.

"I spoke with the governor yesterday and she's given us her full support in using whatever means necessary to find Steve," Danny told them.

"That's good to hear, especially if we need to get search warrants," Chin said.

"Kono, check with Kamekona and see what the word on the street is," Williams said.

"Sure," Kono said and turned toward the overhead television when the reporter announced that there was breaking news. "Chin, turn up the volume."

"As you can see the fire department is on sight, but it is unlikely that anyone is alive inside the home of Raymond Bell. It is unsure if the explosion was due to a gas leak or explosives. Raymond Bell worked for the governor's office and although the body as yet to be identified, rumor has it that it is Bell. Bell was well known for his dislike of Five-O and often quoted as calling Steve McGarrett the Governor's 'golden boy'. Again, the fire burns out of control behind me and a single body has been recovered," the reported moved back as several secondary explosions wreaked havoc with the people fighting the blaze.

"If Bell is involved in Steve's disappearance..."

"Don't go there, Kono, Steve's alive and we'll find him. Besides he's too damn stubborn to die without getting the last word," Williams said.

"Danny, why don't you stay here and coordinate everything that comes in..."

"I'm fine, Chin, and I'm not going to sit back while you and Kono hit the streets," Williams said.

"Now who's being stubborn," Chin said with a grin. "Come on then, why don't we head over to Bell's place while Kono checks in with Kamekona?"

"Sounds like a plan," Williams said and hurried out of the office.

**5050505050 **

McGarrett had never been prone to hangovers, and for the life of him he couldn't remember drinking enough to give him one this time. He ached all over, his body shaking as he tried to focus on getting his eyes open. When he finally managed to do so, his world came crashing down around it and he knew he'd done nothing to deserve the hangover he seemed to be suffering from.

Steve managed to sit up, biting back an expletive as he shifted his arm and pain exploded through his chest, reminding him of his injured ribs. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep, but if the dryness of his mouth was any indication he'd slept for hours. No wonder his body ached from being in one position for so long.

Steve rubbed at his eyes and leaned back against the wall as he thought about the conversation with Wo Fat. He had no way of knowing if what Wo Fat told him was true or not, but something told him this was the first of several meetings he'd have with his enemy. What was his father and grandfather's involvement with Wo Fat's family and why had his father never spoken of it.

Steve thought about the contents of the Champ Box and remembered the medal that had been returned. Did it belong to one of Wo Fat's deceased relatives, or was it just another mystery involving his father's investigation? Did Wo Fat have something to do with his mother's death? Somehow, he would have to find a way to dig deeper into Wo Fat's involvement in his own family history, and find out where The Yakuza came into it.

McGarrett had heard many stories about The Yakuza and it's base of power. It was a dangerous organization, that just got a whole lot more deadly if Wo Fat had truly taken over for the old man. Steve briefly wondered at the old man's true identity, but right now he needed to concentrate on Wo Fat and what the man had planned for not only him, but for the state of Hawaii. There was something about the man that grated on his nerves, and Steve knew it had more to do with personal reasons. He really didn't know much about Wo Fat, except that he was a criminal mastermind and as deadly as a coral snake.

Steve wondered what the rest of his team was up to, and knew they would exhaust every avenue to find him, he just didn't know how much time they had. Sooner or later Wo Fat would decide he was done playing games and when that happened, Steve knew his life would end. If he tried to escape without some kind of plan, he'd wind up with a bullet in his leg. Right now his best bet was to bide his time and watch for anything that would help him escape.

Tomas had said he would be back in the morning, but Steve had no idea whether he meant early morning or late morning. If Wo Fat was still at the house, then he would send for Steve and that would give him an opportunity to do a little reconnaissance and hopefully get the information he needed to escape. The sound of the locking mechanism disengaging caught his attention and he waited for Tomas to open the door. He didn't have long to wait as bright sunlight streamed into the cell.

"Good morning, Commander, I trust you slept well."

"You should know," McGarrett spat.

"Yes, well each time I checked on you, you certainly seemed to be sleeping soundly, but then again appearances can be deceiving. Wo Fat had requested that you join him for breakfast."

"And if I refuse?"

"The you are to be bound and gagged and dragged to the house where you will be forced to watch and listen as he enjoys his morning meal," Tomas said. "I believe you are a smart man and you would rather not choose the latter, but I do have a roll of duct tape in case you prove me wrong."

McGarrett sighed impatiently and stood up as Tomas moved back to allow two other men to enter. They allowed him to exit the house and stayed several feet behind him with guns drawn as Tomas fell into step beside him. Steve knew exactly what to search for and how to do it without drawing attention to himself. He'd been trained to look for details, anything that he could use when the time came.

"Do you find what you're looking for, Commander?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," McGarrett said.

"Oh, really, if that's true then I'm disappointed in you," Tomas said. "I would think that with your special forces training you would be getting the lay of the land and plotting your escape route."

"Sorry to disappoint you," McGarrett said and heard the man laugh.

"Like hell you are, Commander, but I should warn you that the only reason you're not blindfolded is that you won't be leaving this island. Wo Fat would not allow it and neither would I. So go ahead and search for an avenue of escape, file it away, and keep that hope alive while you can," Tomas told him a they neared the house.

McGarrett remained silent during the rest of the trip to the house and was led around the house toward the deck where he'd eaten the night before. Wo Fat was already present and was sitting back while a young woman filled two cups with coffee and placed one before him and one where Steve was supposed to sit.

"I trust you slept well, Commander," Wo Fat said with a hint of a smile as he motioned for McGarrett to take the seat at the opposite end of the table.

"I slept fine, Wo Fat, but I expect you never have a good night's sleep."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because a man like you has a lot to answer for and I'm sure you have plenty of enemies who want to see you fall."

"You included."

"No, I prefer to see you dead," McGarrett answered honestly.

"An honest answer, but wouldn't that give you a guilty conscience?"

"No, I said I'd prefer to see you dead, but I didn't say how you should die," the head of Five-O told him.

"I hope you like Eggs Benedict, Commander," Wo Fat said as the young woman placed a plate of food in front of them both.

"It's okay," McGarrett answered.

"Perhaps you have something special you would like for lunch today...I am sure Lana could make anything you desire," Wo Fat said.

"Can she bake a cake with a file in it?" McGarrett said and took a tentative bite of the food.

"You are a funny man, Commander, but I will see to it that you ill have nothing to laugh about for the foreseeable future. Tell me about your mother's death, Commander. Do you think she suffered? Did your father know why she died? Did he keep it from you because he was responsible for her death?"

"You should know...you're the one who had her killed," McGarrett said.

"Am I? How can you be sure when you know nothing about my past and even less about my future?"

"I know I'm going to take you down," the SEAL said ad reached for the cup of coffee.

"That would be a spectacular feat considering you are a guest..."

"A guest...well in that case I've had enough of your hospitality so if you'd show me the quickest path to the docks I'll leave and you can go back to your plan for the future," McGarrett said and stood up.

"Sit down, Commander, you're not going anywhere," Wo Fat ordered.

"You realize your brand of hospitality sucks," McGarrett said.

"I suppose that depends on the perspective," Wo Fat told him. "So, let's get back to the discussion of our history. Do you have any idea what your father did to my father?"

"Whatever it was I'm sure your father deserved it," McGarrett said.

"Watch what you say, Commander, after all you are in no position to insult your host."

"Some host...so tell me Wo Fat, what is it you claim my father did?"

"Your father took the law in his own hands. He framed my father for murder and then set it up so that there was no way he could defend himself against those charges."

"Who did your father murder?" Steve knew he was goading the other man, but right now he didn't give a damn and would not allow Wo Fat to say anything against his family.

"My father murdered no one. He was a man of honor..."

"Unlike his son," McGarrett interrupted.

"You have no idea what honor means. You and your father have this misbegotten idea that honor is something you earn, but that is wrong. Honor is something my family have received of who we are and our ties to the past history of Japan."

"You're a criminal, Wo Fat, you belong in prison and I'll make damn sure that's where you'll be once I get out of here."

"Do you really believe that will happen, Commander? Do you truly believe that you can escape from your prison? I am a man who leaves nothing to chance and am not going to make the mistake of allowing you your freedom. You will stay here as my guest until I see fit to end your life."

"You're free and easy with threats of murder," McGarrett told him.

"It is a matter of self preservation," Wo Fat said. "I grow weary of this conversation, Commander, and trust you enjoyed your morning meal."

"The meal was fine...the company left a lot to be desired," the SEAL said and watched the anger his words sparked in the other man's eyes.

"Take him back to his cell," Wo Fat ordered.

Steve stood up, finished his coffee and smiled before turning and walking away from the table. He could feel Wo Fat's eyes on him, but didn't bother turning around. He was soon back in his cell, but this time he was armed with a simple layout of the area and knew where the trail leading down to the dock's was. He sat down as the locking mechanism was engaged and leaned back against the wall while holding his injured arm tight against his body.

Steve knew he'd need to be careful with Wo Fat, but that didn't mean he had to allow the man to insult his father. Instinct told him that the man had more to do with his mother's murder than he'd revealed and Steve would bide his time and get as much information as he could. Sighing heavily he closed his eyes and hoped Tomas and his men would make the mistake of underestimating him, otherwise he would have to rely on his team fining out where he was. He knew they were damn good at the job, but he had a feeling there was very little for them to go on.

TBC

Author's Note—-Well, still haven't figure out how to fix the glitch at and so I'd just like to let everyone know that I really appreciate your support and reviews. If you don't have private messaging enabled then I can't answer you back personally. Thanks again...Winnie


	27. Chapter 27

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Kono smiled at the big man who was serving shave ice to a young couple and their two children. She waited for him to finish with his customers before sitting on the small picnic table until he could join her.

"Morning, Cuz, any word from McGarrett?"

"Nothing yet, that's why I'm here. Did you check with your people yet?"

"I did," Kamekona said and sat down beside her. "There are rumor of a new leader taking over from The Old Man, but not everyone is happy with the choice."

"Let me guess...Wo Fat?"

"That's what they say. Wo Fat is dangerous, Cuz...he makes The Old Man look like Prince Charming."

"So what does this have to do with Steve's disappearance?"

"Word is that Wo Fat didn't take McGarrett, but he may be holding him now. I've asked around, but no one knows where he's being held or if he's still alive," Kamekona answered.

"There was a fire this morning at Raymond Bell's home."

"I saw that on the new...hell of a way to go," Kamekona observed.

"Yes, it is," Kono agreed and waited while her cousin served a couple of children before returning to her. "We think Bell may have had something to do with Steve's disappearance, but right now it's just speculation. Can you check with your sources and see if they know anything about Bell?"

"Of course, Cuz," Kamekona told her as a large group of teenagers hurried toward them. "I hope you find McGarrett...he's a good man."

"Thanks, Cuz," Kono said and headed toward the parking lot. She had a couple of people she could check in with and hoped they would have some information that would help locate McGarrett.

**5050505050 **

Chin pulled in behind a police car and exited his vehicle. The fire still burned, but it looked like they had it under control. He glanced sideways at Williams and noticed the way the man's hand was held tight against his wounded side. He knew the man was overdoing things, but also understood that he'd be the same way if the roles were reversed.

"There's Chief O'Neill," Chin said and pointed to a large man talking to several people near the perimeter of the scene.

Williams hadn't met the fire chief yet, but he was impressed with the way the man handled the people fighting the blaze. He seemed to know what he was doing and that was a big plus in their line of work. Fighting fire was a dangerous occupation and he admired those who put their lives on the line to save not only the lives of the people involved, but their pets, their homes, and belongings.

"Chief, got a minute?" chin asked when the man was alone.

"Chin Ho Kelly...it's been a long time, Brah," Terry O'Neil said and shook hands with the other man.

"That it has...This is Detective Danny Williams." Chin said and watched the two men shake hands.

"Get those hoses on the roof!" O'Neill ordered before turning back to the other man. "I got maybe a minute, but that's it. What can I do for Five-O?"

"Was that Bell's body they took out?"

"I didn't get a good look at him, but if I was a betting man I'd say it was," O'Neill told them.

"Any idea what started it?" Williams asked.

"That's the Fire Marshall's job and he can't get in there until we get the blaze out," O'Neill answered and turned to see two of his men move back as several small explosions rocked what remained of the structure. "Watch what you're doing, Carter!"

Danny and Chin could only watch as the fire chief hurried toward his men and helped them with the hose. The fire was under control, but that didn't mean it wasn't dangerous. The men worked together to put out the blaze, and sometimes there were accidents that left someone fighting for their lives. Danny hoped today would not be one of those days and that these men would leave the scene and be able to go back to the station and rest.

"There's not much we can do here until the fire Marshall is through so why don't we head back to the office and see if Kono heard anything," Kelly said.

Williams knew Kelly was right, but he felt the need to search every avenue that was open to them. They needed to find McGarrett before it was too late, somehow, Danny knew if Wo Fat had Steve he would not hesitate to kill him. He followed Kelly back to the vehicle and got into the passenger seat and leaned his head back before closing his eyes.

**5050505050 **

Wo Fat watched as the guards continued to walk the perimeter and knew he would have to leave the island soon for a meeting with the members of The Yakuza. He wanted nothing more than to stay here and continue his conversations with Steve McGarrett, but that was out off the question once The Old Man had called him.

Wo Fat turned to see Tomas and two men escorting his nemesis along the trail that led from the old bunker to the main house. McGarrett's lack of escape attempts surprised him, but it was something he should have foreseen since the man was a member of the Special Forces. He would know that he'd need an idea of the layout before he tried anything.

Tomas Sullivan was a mercenary and seemed good at what he did. Wo Fat had background checks done on Sullivan and his people and he liked what he found. If this went well then he just might offer Sullivan a permanent place in the organization. Perhaps, if he proved himself worthy, Sullivan would have a position as his own personal bod guard, but that would depend on his ability to keep McGarrett in check.

Wo Fat reluctantly admitted that of all the men he'd deemed worthy adversaries, Steve McGarrett was by far the most dangerous one he'd ever met. His training with Special forces alone would make him dangerous. Add to that the murders of his father and mother and you had a man who needed revenge even if he didn't admit it. If he didn't know who McGarrett was and their family histories, he could easily see them as brothers, kindred spirits who needed to know why their history was so entwined.

Wo Fat poured two glasses of lemonade and waited for McGarrett's arrival. He knew the man probably wanted a shower and wondered if he should give him that small token of comfort before he left. "Please, have a seat, Commander."

"I'd rather stand," McGarrett said.

"I thought we already had this conversation," Wo Fat said and nodded to Sullivan who roughly shoved the injured man into the chair. "I'm sure you're thirsty, Commander, and I believe Salina is bringing fresh fruit, but I thought we could continue our conversation before I leave."

"I said all I had to say to you!" McGarrett snapped.

"But I haven't," Wo Fat said. "Do you realize you have a history of being around people who take things that don't belong to them. For instance Chin ho Kelly is a disgraced cop who took 200,000 dollars for his own personal use. Isn't that true?"

"I don't need to defend Chin...not to someone like you," McGarrett said softly.

"Perhaps not, but what of the other people in your life? For instance Nick Taylor...wasn't he a close friend and fellow SEAL? Wasn't he sworn by the SEAL creed and yet he sold out to the highest bidder and tried to kill the General and his family. Didn't you have to kill him? Doesn't that mean you'd betray your friends over people like the general?"

"Taylor dug his own grave," McGarrett spat.

"Did he? What about you, Commander? Can you honestly say you've never thought about taking a bribe or..."

"Can't say I have, Wo Fat, that would make me like you and that's something I wouldn't be able to live with," McGarrett said and drank half the lemonade in his glass.

"But you can live with the fact that there are people like Victor Hesse and Sang Min eating three meals a day and it's paid for by your tax dollars. Wouldn't it be better just to kill them and save the money for things like health care or retirement? What about the homeless people or the children who don't have enough to eat while Hess and Min eat steak?"

"Life's not fair, Wo Fat, but if we don't follow the law then people like you would make it even worse. How many teenage girls or boys have you sold into slavery? How many snuff films have you funded? How many lives have you taken with the drugs or the guns you sell to terrorists?"

"A man chooses his path, Commander, but there are times when there is only one path available to him. Your father was not the hero you make him out to be."

"None of us are, but we do the job we're paid to do..."

"So you are paid to kill people in cold blood?" Wo Fat asked.

"Guess that depends on the circumstances and the people involved. Right now I could probably put a bullet in your heart without losing my appetite over it," McGarrett said with a hint of a smile.

"Yes, I'm sure you could," Wo fat said and refilled both glasses before sitting down as Salina brought out a tray, heavily laden with fresh fruit. "Please, help yourself, Commander."

Steve reached for a slice of pineapple and ate it before reaching for a slice of mandarin orange as Wo Fat watched him closely. If anyone was watching them they would see two men who seemed to be enjoying a light snack while discussing business, when in truth, Steve felt like he was being fattened up for the proverbial feast.

"I know I promised we'd have time for talk, but I must leave for a few days..."

"I know I'm disappointed," McGarrett snapped sarcastically.

"How badly do you want a shower, Commander?"

"Depends on the cost."

"Always on the defensive, Commander," Wo Fat said with smug smile. "There is no cost...the shower is for my own benefit since I have chosen to dine with you. I will be leaving late this afternoon, so we will have time for a late lunch. Tomas, see that Commander McGarrett gets everything he needs for a shower and when he's done return him to his cell until lunch is served."

"Yes, Sir," Tomas said and motioned for McGarrett to stand and follow him.

Steve knew there was no point in arguing and left Wo Fat. He was brought to a room at the back of the house where there was an open shower with everything he'd need to clean up. There was a stack of towels and wash clothes on a shelf next to a supply of body wash and shampoo. Steve ran his hand over his face and wished there was a razor, but Wo Fat wouldn't be that stupid.

"There's an electric razor on the top shelf," Tomas told him a Salina came into the room carrying a clean set of clothes. "Put them on the table, Salina."

McGarrett watched as the woman placed the clothing on the small table in the corner before she hurried from the room. Steve stood waiting for the other man to leave, but something told him this shower would not be as private as he would have liked. He took his arm from the sling and winced as pain flared in his chest at the loss of support.

Steve looked around for some kind of barrier before staring at Tomas. "Can I have a little privacy?"

"A little is about all you get," Tomas answered and moved to the door. "This stays open and I'll be right outside the door."

Steve waited until he was alone before reaching for the razor and wishing it was electric instead of battery operated. He splashed electric shave in his hand and covered his face before using the razor. Once he was finished he removed the rest of his clothing before searching for anything he could use to cover his arm, surprised to find a plastic bag resting on top of the clean set of clothing. He pulled it up over his arm and awkwardly tied it off before turning on the water and adjusting the temperature.

Steve had always enjoyed a hot shower after a long day, but it had never felt this good. He allowed the steady stream to wash away, not just the accumulated dirt, but the aches and pains that plagued him. He leaned heavily against the wall before sighing heavily and reached for the shampoo. He poured it directly on his head and scrubbed it with his right hand before rinsing it off. He used the body wash and cloth and lathered it over his body before again stepping under the hot spray.

"Time's wasting Commander, get the lead out unless you need some help."

Steve sighed heavily and turned off the water before stepping onto the mat and reaching for a towel. It was hard with just one hand, but he managed to dry the water from his body and reached for the clothing Salina had brought in. He pulled on the clean boxers and cargo pants but found no socks, instead there was a pair of sandals on the floor. Next he took the shirt, glad to see it was short sleeve and had buttons down the front.

"You done in there, Commander?"

"Almost," McGarrett said and finished putting on the shirt before looking at the electric shave lotion. It wasn't much, but if he could use it against a lone man he might be able to get the upper hand. It meant he'd have to be accurate and get it into his eyes, but he'd done that before. The lotion would burn ad hopefully surprise whoever came for him. He placed the bottle in the pocket of the cargo pants, put the sling back on, and walked to the door where Tomas and two of his men were waiting for him.

"You look better than you did," Tomas said and motioned for McGarrett to precede him along the corridor.

Steve walked out into the bright sunshine and was led down the pathway toward the building they were using as a jail. It wasn't long before he was inside and Tomas stood in the open doorway.

"I'll be back for you when Wo Fat is ready to speak with you again."

Steve didn't bother to answer him as he sat on the cot and leaned back against the wall. He felt almost human again, but wished he had something to take for the pain that throbbed incessantly in his arm and ribs. He remembered Onakea's warning about the possibility of infection and more surgery if he wasn't careful and right now the burning sensation told him something was happening with is arm.

Steve knew he needed to do something soon, or whatever was happening with his arm would get worse. He knew Tomas was a deadly adversary, but he'd been watching the other two and is best bet was if one or the other came for him. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain in his arm, but the steady beat of his own heart seemed aligned with each throb of his arm.

**TBC**

Author's Note—-Well, still haven't figure out how to fix the glitch at and so I'd just like to let everyone know that I really appreciate your support and reviews. If you don't have private messaging enabled then I can't answer you back personally. Thanks again...Winnie


	28. Chapter 28

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Max Bergman looked up from the test results he'd run on the badly burned body that had come in a couple of hours ago. There was no doubt that the man was Raymond Bell, but that wasn't the only reason he'd called Danny Williams. He shifted his weight off the stool and hurried to meet the trio as they entered his lab.

"Was it Bell?" Williams asked.

"It was, but the fire didn't kill him...or it wasn't the only thing that killed him," Bergman said and led them toward the slab where Bell's body lay. He drew back the sheet that covered the man, and pointed to something that wasn't all that clear to the newcomers.

"What is it?" Kono asked.

"A bullet wound...I've already removed the bullet and sent it to ballistics, but the position of the wound would have killed him, probably before he'd succumbed to smoke inhalation. I'll no more once I've done a complete autopsy, but I thought you'd want this information right away," Bergman explained.

"Thanks, Max, we appreciate it," Chin said.

"Are you any closer to finding Commander McGarrett?" Bergman asked.

"We think Bell is involved, but it looks like he wasn't working alone," Kono answered.

"Whoever he was working with probably had him taken out of the picture," Bergman offered.

"Could be, but until we hear from ballistics, we're back to square one," Williams told him.

"I took the liberty of telling Ballistics that this should be top priority," Bergman said.

"Thanks, Max, we'll check in with you later...call if you find anything else," Chin said.

"I will," Bergman said and watched the team leave. He respected Steve McGarrett and hoped they'd find him soon, but if Bell's killer was behind McGarrett's disappearance it did not bode well for the head of Five-O. Reaching for the gloves he pulled them on and continued with the autopsy of Raymond Bell.

**5050505050 **

Danny, Chin, and Kono headed back to the office and checked the messages before moving to the table that held everything they had so far on McGarrett's disappearance, unfortunately that wasn't much. Kono went to the coffee pot and set it up as she explained what Kamekona had told her about the new head of The Yakuza.

"That's not good news," Kelly offered.

"If he has Steve then he could be keeping him anywhere," Williams said.

"What if...what if he takes him out of the country?" Kono observed and knew the others had thought about that as well. If Wo Fat had Steve, and wanted to keep him alive, then he'd have to make sure no one would find him. She didn't want to think about the alternative, because she didn't know if she could lose him, not after everything they'd been through.

"We need to find out if Wo Fat is still in Hawaii and if so where he's staying," Chin said.

"Kamekona is checking with his sources...rumor has it that Wo Fat will soon head The Yakuza," Kono told them.

"Damn, that bastard is behind this, but we need to find proof before it's too late for Steve!" Williams snapped.

"Easy, Danny, we'll find him," Chin said and watched Williams as he moved to the window.

"Yeah, I know we will, but if Steve's pushing Wo Fat's buttons like he does mine I just don't know how much of him we'll find," Danny said seriously.

"Steve knows when to stop, Danny. He knows Wo Fat and he knows the bastard has something against him," Chin said.

"I hope so, come on maybe we missed something in this mess," Williams said tiredly and walked back to the conference table.

**5050505050 **

Steve opened his eyes as the door opened and sat forward when Tomas entered the cell. He felt marginally better since taking the shower, but his arm was a constant reminder that he needed help fast. He stood up, feeling the bottle in his pocket as Tomas signaled for him to exit the cell.

"How's the arm?" Tomas asked.

"It's still there," McGarrett answered, noting the two men who fell into step behind him.

"How'd you break it?"

"Took a fall," the head of Five-O answered and held his arm tight against his body as they made their way along the now familiar trail.

"How long ago?"

"A week...depends on how long I've been here," McGarrett answered.

"I'm sure you'd like me to answer that, but I'll just say you probably feel it's too long," Tomas told him.

"You have that right," McGarrett said. He kept his eyes peeled for anything that could tell him exactly where he was or if there was any way off the island. No matter what happened, he had to bank on the fact that there was a dock somewhere far below and that a boat was moored there. There was no sign of a vehicle, but that didn't mean there wasn't one and Steve knew he'd need all the help he could get to escape Wo Fat before the man decided he'd outlived his usefulness.

"Do you see what you're looking for?" Tomas asked as they neared the house."

"Maybe," the SEAL answered.

"You know, Commander, if anyone can escape this island it's you, but even you have your limits especially with a bum arm. I should warn you that I'm your own personal jailer," Tomas told him.

"Warning taken...just remember you bleed just as I do," McGarrett said and walked along the side of the house. It didn't surprise him to find Wo Fat already seated at the table and he knew it would probably be another battle of words, but some time in the near future they would come to physical blows, Steve just hoped he'd have the strength to face his nemesis on somewhat even ground.

"Have a seat, Commander," Wo Fat said and gestured to the chair opposite him. "I trust you enjoyed your shower."

"Felt good," Steve said and sat down, resting his injured arm on his legs as Salina served lunch. It looked great, but his stomach seemed to be doing flip flops at the thought of eating. He knew he was getting sick, but right now he needed to push past the nausea and pain and eat while he still could.

"So, have you thought about our conversations so far?"

"Why would I? You talk as if you believe your own lies," McGarrett said.

"They are not lies, Commander, your father is...sorry, was a murderer and deserved to die. I am just sorry I was not the one to pull the trigger and rid the world of a coward."

"I'm looking at the true definition of a coward, Wo Fat, one that is afraid to face a man on even grounds," McGarrett said and saw the man smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I am not a coward, nor am I a fool, commander," Wo Fat said. "You have many secrets that even your team knows nothing about, but I am a man who believes in knowing his enemies. You have been trained to kill in every way possible and could probably add a few that you created yourself, so I would prefer to keep you at arm's length."

Steve ate slowly, but didn't really enjoy the chicken and pineapple stir fry in spite o the wonderful taste that would normally tantalize his taste buds. He watched Wo Fat, who leaned back in his chair and sipped from the glass of wine he held. Steve knew it would be a mistake to underestimate the man, and hoped he could find a way to contact his team.

"I have to leave this afternoon, Commander, but I will return in a few days and I believe you and i will take a trip at that time. I have many things to discuss with you including showing you proof that your father and grandfather are responsibly for killing innocent people," Wo Fat said and smiled at the flash of anger that crossed McGarrett's face. "You will be my guest..."

"You mean prisoner?"

"For the rest of your life and since I am essentially your host then the rest of you life could be a short one depending on you're willingness to listen."

"Then you might as well kill me now, because I have no reason to listen to your lies."

"In that case you might as well go back to your cell. Take him away," Wo Fat said. "Tomas, stay and I will tell you exactly what is to happen with Commander McGarrett in my absence."

"Yes, Sir," Tomas said and turned to the two men standing near the edge of the deck. "Kyle, you and Kiko, make sure you lock him in or you could find yourselves joining him."

"Yes, Sir," Kyle said and grabbed McGarrett by the right arm. "Let's go, Commander."

Steve knew with Tomas otherwise occupied, he just might have the opportunity to use the bottle of liquid. Both men kept their weapons in shoulder holsters, and neither one seemed inclined to draw his weapon as they flanked him and headed away from the house. Steve had studied the lay of the land each time he'd made this trip and knew there was one place where he could possibly pull this off with getting himself killed immediately.

McGarrett walked slowly along the path, letting the two men believe he was docile, even stumbling a few times in an effort to make them think he was no threat to them. That was only half true, because right now he wasn't even sure he could take them out. They crossed the narrow clearing and made it to the area that was a blind spot where the house was concerned and Steve knew it was now or never.

Steve glanced toward the man on his left and shoved him toward the edge of the slope. There was no time for him to react as he lost his footing and disappeared. Steve turned to the second man, and without thinking about the consequences, slammed his injured arm into the man's face. He was pretty sure he broke the man's nose and saw him stagger backward as blinding pain sent him to his knees. He had no idea how much time passed before he managed to get his breathing under control and called upon every piece of training he'd had.

Steve got to his knees and moved to the man he'd struck, surprised to see blood spilling from his mouth and nose as he gasped for breath. Steve had no idea how long he had before Tomas came looking for his men so he grabbed at the man's gun and was going to leave when he saw something sticking out of the injured man's pocket. He grabbed it, managed to get to his feet and stumbled along the path, turning away from the bunker as he headed down toward the dock, and hopefully some kind of boat.

**5050505050 **

Danny glanced at the clock on the wall and knew he would have to leave soon to pick up Grace, but he didn't want to leave until they figure out where McGarrett was. So far they had several places in mind, but none of those had panned out. Chin and Kono had gone to pick up some chicken and wings, but truth be told Danny didn't think he could eat anything.

Danny studied the papers and maps and wondered how much time Steve had left if Wo Fat was indeed behind his kidnapping. He felt his phone vibrating and frowned when he looked at the unknown number and placed it on the table beside him without answering. It went to his mailbox and Danny knew he should check it, but he felt so damn tired and cursed when the phone rang again with the same number as Chin and Kono returned carrying a bag each. He held up his hands as he hit receive.

"Williams..."

"Danny..."

"Steve, where the hell are you?"

"Danny, listen to me...I don't know where i am, but I need help...it's Wo Fat..."

"Chin, see if you can get a fix on this call!" Williams ordered. "Listen, Steve, we're coming for you...just hang on and don't piss that bastard off...save some for the rest of us."

"Try...listen, I have to ditch this phone before they catch me, but I'll leave it on...hurry, Danno...tell doc...arm's a bit...bitch..."

"Steve, Steve...are you there?"

"Where is he?" Kono asked as Chin worked to get a read on the cell phone.

"I don't know, but he sounds bad. We need to get moving and call the governor...Wo Fat has him," Williams explained as Kono called the governor on her cell phone.

"I got it, Danny," Chin said and listened as Williams took Kono's cell and filled the governor in on what they'd learned.

"What did she have to say?" Kono asked when Williams handed her back the phone.

"She's calling ahead and there'll be a chopper waiting for us at the airport," Williams said.

"We need to figure out exactly where Steve is being held," Chin said.

"Steve, are you there?" Williams spoke into his phone, but there was no sound from the other end. "Let's go...we'll make plans on the way."

**5050505050 **

Steve knew he needed to keep moving and seriously thought about hanging onto the phone, but if Tomas and his men caught up to him they'd realize he'd called for help. This way he could keep the cell phone active and hopefully his team could get a read on his location. He kept off the main trial, slipping and sliding as he fought to stay ahead of whoever might be following him.

McGarrett knew he'd been lucky so far and no warning shout had been raised, but that luck could change at any time. He could hear the waves breaking against the shore far below and off to the right. He cursed as he lost his footing and slid several feet further down the slope, feeling every rock and twig that tore at his flesh. He managed to keep a tight grip on the gun, but paid for it dearly as pain shot through his left arm.

Steve knew he must have blacked out and came to with the sound of crashing noises that signaled pursuit. He struggled to get to his feet and managed to get there without passing out. He gripped the gun and looked further down the trail as Tomas' voice reached his ears. His pursuers were not very far behind him and Steve looked around for a likely place to hide, but there was only clearing on one side and a long fall to sure death on the other.

"Commander, you've been very naughty and I know I warned you there's be consequences for your actions."

Steve ignored the man as he continued his rash bid to escape and silently prayed Danny and the others had been able to get a fix on his location. Even if they had, it would still take time for them to reach him. He needed to buy time, but right now he didn't think he had the energy to buy anything, even if he did have the time.

McGarrett had no idea how much further he needed to travel, but the sounds of pursuit were a lot closer than they'd been and he knew it was only a matter of time before Tomas caught up to him. He saw a bend in the path ahead and staggered to a halt as he looked down into a deep gully that ended in the rocks where the waves crashed against the and was slightly surprised when the spray actually reached his face.

"Put the gun down, Commander."

Steve turned around slowly, but did not drop the gun as he stared at Tomas. The man wasn't alone, but Steve didn't recognize either of the men with him as the sound of a chopper reached his ears. He didn't take his eyes off the trio as Tomas spoke again.

"I will not say it again, Commander, put down the gun!"

Steve knew he could shoot one of them, possibly two, but that would just get him killed and with Danny and the others actively searching for him, he knew he needed to bide his time until they reached the island. Steve dropped the gun and stared at his enemy.

"I promised you what would happen if you tried anything, Commander!"

The sound of the shot reached his ears at the same time as the pain shot through his leg and he no longer had the strength to stay on his own two feet. He held his breath and cried out as the two men grabbed his arms and dragged him back up the trail toward the small building that was his prison. They dumped him inside and locked the door, leaving Steve to the mounting pain that sent him toward the darkness that stretched across his field of vision.

**TBC**

Author's Note—-Well, still haven't figure out how to fix the glitch at and so I'd just like to let everyone know that I really appreciate your support and reviews. If you don't have private messaging enabled then I can't answer you back personally. Thanks again...Winnie


	29. Chapter 29

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Danny hurried toward the waiting chopper and climbed inside with Chin and Kono right behind him. The Coast Guard was closer to the island than they were, but still would not reach it for at least an hour. The chopper should get them there in less that twenty minutes, but that felt like a lifetime when you considered Steve had already been in Wo Fat's hands more than 48 hours.

This was going to be the longest flight of his life and he could tell Chin and Kono felt the same way. He closed his eyes, his hand unconsciously straying to his injured side and wishing he'd taken one of the meds the doc had prescribed.

"Danny, are you all right?" Kono asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, Kono, or I will be once we get Steve away from that bastard," Williams answered.

"ETA is 20 minutes," the pilot told them.

"Shave some time off that and I'll buy you the biggest steak dinner in Hawaii," Chin said.

"You're on," the pilot said and took off, flying low over the ocean as he set course toward their destination.

"So, how do we play this?" Kono asked.

"By air," Williams answered. "We have the pilot take us over the island and do a quick check for buildings. I don't think there are going to be many homes there because Wo Fat would want privacy. I'm thinking we have the pilot let us off a half mile or so south of the buildings and we hike in."

"Are you thinking we should keep the element of surprise?" Chin asked.

"Yes, at least until we get an exact fix on where they're holding Steve," Williams offered.

"What if Wo Fat is with Steve? What if he's keeping him close?" Kono asked.

"Then we do whatever we need to and get Steve out of there. The Coast Guard should reach the island not long after we do," Chin told her.

"They'll have a medic on board," Kono said and watched as Williams rubbed his hand against his side. She knew the man was hurting, but there was no way they could convince him to stand down. She leaned back in her seat and silently counted the minutes until they'd reach the island.

**5050505050 **

Tomas looked at the men who remained on the island and knew he would have to get rid of them once Wo Fat sent the chopper to pick up McGarrett. A call had come in while he was with the head of The Yakuza and the man had left immediately. They would be taking McGarrett to a yacht not far off the coast and sail for Japan as soon as Wo Fat finished his meeting with The Old Man.

"Davis, grab the first aid kit and some towels and bring them to the bunker. The rest of you stay sharp and make sure you keep watch in case McGarrett found a way to get word out," Tomas said and turned back to the door and hurried down the path to the bunker where he'd left the Five-O commander. He knew he had to treat the man's wound and keep him alive, or else he'd wind up at the wrong end of a bullet. Wo Fat was not a man you crossed and he wanted McGarrett alive.

Tomas reached the bunker and unlocked the door before pushing it open. He knew McGarrett was down, but he wouldn't underestimate the man, not when he'd already proven just how skilled he could be. He looked in the room an spotted the injured man near the cot, but didn't enter until he was sure the man would stay put.

"Commander, I'm going to take care of your leg, but I should warn you that I will put a bullet in your other one if you try anything stupid," Tomas warned and stepped into the room. He stopped just out of the captive's reach and watched the still form for any sign that he was awake. McGarrett's breathing was ragged and wheezing, a sign that the man was in more distress than he'd first thought.

"I've got the supplies you asked for," Bradley Kincaid said and entered the room.

"Put them on the floor and get McGarrett on the cot," Tomas ordered and drew his gun from the holster. "Brad's going to help you up, Commander, but if you try anything...well you know the drill."

"He looks like he's out of it," Kincaid said as he moved closer.

"Do I need to remind you that he took out Kyle and Kiko?"

"No, sir," Kincaid said and handed his weapon to Sullivan before tentatively moving to the seemingly unconscious man. He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him the short distance, breathing heavily at the exertion as he lifted McGarrett onto the cot.

Tomas watched as the SEAL was placed on the cot and watched his face for any sign that the man was faking it. He moved closer and pressed down on the wound to McGarrett's right thigh and heard a soft moan, but otherwise there was nothing to indicate that he knew what was going on around him.

"He looks like death warmed over," Kincaid observed.

"Clean up the wound and wrap it. Wo Fat will have someone on his yacht remove the bullet when we get there," Tomas ordered.

Steve kept his eyes closed and tried to control his breathing as he was lifted onto the cot, but the pain had been too much for him to keep silent. "He opened his eyes and spotted Tomas standing near the cot and a second man kneeling beside him.

"Welcome back, Commander," Tomas said. "Brad's going to fix your wound and then we just have to wait for the chopper to come back for us. Wo Fat is anxious to get you to Japan."

Steve felt the leg of his pants rip and something was poured over the ragged wound, sending rippling waves of sickening pain along jagged nerve endings. He felt the man press something down on the raw flesh, and fought to keep from getting sick. By the time the man was finished with the bullet wound, Steve was ready to scream, but he fought to keep it inside as Tomas came closer.

"I warned you what would happen, Commander, so now you know I don't make idle threats. Try to rest, because i doubt Wo Fat will be as kind as I've been," Tomas told him. "Brad, let's go."

Steve heard the man leave and fought to bring his breathing under control. The pain was so intense that it was hard to distinguish whether it was his arm, his ribs, or his leg. Even his head was pounding with each thump of his heart as he heard the locking mechanism engage and opened his eyes. God, he hoped Danny and the others had managed to get a fix on his location, because otherwise there'd be no way for them to find him once they reached Wo Fat's yacht.

**5050505050 **

The chopper pilot made a quick sweep of the island and verified that there was only one house and a single outbuilding at the top of a cliff. Chin Ho Kelly had told him not to make a second sweep because of the danger to McGarrett, but at least they had a place to start. He would drop them in a clearing not far from the buildings and wait for them to contact him once they rescued their team leader and hopefully pick them up on the small beach on the west side of the island.

Danny waited until Chin and Kono hopped out before doing the same and waving the chopper off. They knew the general direction of the house, and had watched the terrain for anything that might keep them from reaching the house. They moved swiftly, but quietly through the heavy brush, making their way toward the place they hoped to find Steve McGarrett. It took nearly fifteen minutes to reach a path that should lead them to first the small building, and then on to the house.

Danny called a halt and listened for anything that might signal their presence was known to the people in residence, but aside from their own breathing and the wind rustling the trees, all was silent.

"Chin, once we reach the first building you and Kono keep watch while I check to see if Steve's inside," Williams ordered, relieved when Chin and Kono nodded in agreement and they pushed through the brush and moved carefully along the trail. It took another five minutes to reach the building and again they took the time to listen for any sound and search the perimeter.

"Over there," Kono said and pointed to a lone man who was leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his right hand.

"I got him," Chin said and moved down the trail. He quickly crossed the path and along the edge of the cliff, watching the man closely and hoping he was so intent on his cigarette that he wouldn't notice him. He looked toward the spot where he'd left Danny and Kono and was relieved to see they were staying back and giving him the chance to take out the lone guard.

Chin waited while the man seemed to shift position and look around before finally leaning back against the wall and blowing a puff of smoke into the air. He knew the last ten feet would be the worst part because he'd be completely exposed to the guard if he happened to turn his head to the right. Without giving any thought to the danger, Chin raced across the short distance and hit the man with the butt of his gun just as he turned toward him.

Chin struck him a second time and made sure the man would stay down before dragging him behind the building and taking his weapon. He tucked the gun into the back of his pants before moving to the door and motioning for Danny and Kono to join him.

Once they reached him, Danny checked the lock and motioned for Kono and Chin to keep watch while he used the butt of his gun to break the lock. He gently eased the door open and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting before stepping inside. He looked around until his eyes were drawn to the lone figure lying on a small cot against the opposite wall.

"Steve," he whispered.

"Danny, is he in there?" Kono asked, her weapon drawn as she watched the trail leading up to the main house.

"He's here," Williams answered and moved across the room. "Steve, can you hear me? Come on, Partner, we need to get you out of here."

Steve knew that voice and forced open heavy lidded eyes as a small smile formed. "Danno...what took you s...so long?"

"Nice to see you too," Williams said with a relieved grin. "Come on, Chin and Kono are waiting outside and I'd rather not wait here for reinforcements."

"Don't know if I can..."

"Yeah right...Rambo isn't supposed to be a quitter. On your feet soldier!" Williams said.

"I'm not a Sol...dier...Super SEAL remember?" McGarrett said as his partner helped him sit up.

"Danny, we need to hurry," Chin said.

"Tell that to, Rambo," Williams said and heard McGarrett gasp as he pulled him to his feet. "What's wrong?"

"Leg...bas...tard shot me," McGarrett answered with a sharp his as he tried to put weight on the injured limb.

"Chin, we need your help...Kono, keep watch," the Jersey native ordered as Kelly joined them.

"Hell of a mess, Boss," Chin said.

"Tell me about it," McGarrett told him. His vision blurred as they helped him through the door. He forced a smile to his face when he spotted Kono who seemed to be watching the trail.

"The Coast Guard should be here by now," Kono said.

"Any idea where the dock is, Boss?" Chin asked.

"No...missed the r...royal tour," McGarrett said, fighting just to stay conscious as they moved down the trail. He knew if he passed out they'd be forced to carry him, that was something he wouldn't allow.

"We keep going...if the Coast Guard's not there then the chopper should be," Williams said. He could feel the heat emanating off the injured man and knew McGarrett needed help fast. There seemed to be no way of supporting him without putting pressure on both his arm and leg and Danny silently cursed Wo Fat for what he'd done.

Kono took their six and watched for any movement above them, but so far there was no cause for concern and she glanced down toward the beach far below. She had no idea how long they'd been moving, but with the injured SEAL, it seemed to be taking a long time just to make a few yards.

"We need to stop," Williams said as McGarrett seemed to be having trouble staying conscious.

"No...keep go...going," the SEAL said.

"We should contact the chopper," Kono told them and took the radio from Chin as they eased McGarrett onto a flat rock at the edge of the trail.

Steve knew he was slowing them down, but he also understood he was the reason they were here and that they would never leave him behind. It was something they all believed in and it would be a waste of his precious breath to even voice the words. He heard Kono telling the pilot that they were on the way and heard Danny's curse when the pilot told them the Coast Guard had been delayed because of a boatload of drunken teenagers who ran aground on an island just north of their location.

"Steve, we need to go," Williams said and watched as McGarrett drew in a weak breath before nodding that he was as ready as he'd ever be.

Steve breathed through tightly clenched teeth as they pulled him to his feet. He reached deep for every ounce of strength he could find in an effort to keep moving. Just one more step became his silent mantra as he ignored the fire burning in both his arm and leg. He had no idea how long they struggled along, but he wanted so desperately to just lie down, yet he'd never been a quitter and couldn't start now. Not when his team's lives depended on his taking that single step past the point of no return.

"There's the chopper," Williams said once they reached the bottom of the trail and spotted their ride several hundred yards up the beach.

Steve felt the change in pace and cried out as the pain he'd been holding at bay refused to be ignored any longer. He opened his eyes and heard a cry from behind them as Danny and Chin all but carried him toward the waiting chopper. There were several gunshots fired, but they reached the chopper just as the blades began to move. Chin climbed aboard and helped lift Steve inside while Kono laid down cover fire.

Danny grabbed Kono's arm and fired several shots as she joined Chin and Steve in the back. He turned and dove in just as the chopper lifted off, cursing when he felt something slice through his arm. He ignored it as the pilot banked the chopper to the right and flew low over the ocean.

"Danny, are you hit?" Kono asked.

"Bastard got lucky, but I don't think it's that bad," Williams said and looked at the man they'd come to rescue. Steve McGarrett had that washed out translucence he'd only seen on a day old corpse and Danny knew the man was struggling just to breathe. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and reached out to place his hand on Steve's right shoulder. "We got you, Partner, so don't go quitting on us now."

"Not...not plan...planning on go...going any...where just yet," McGarrett assured him, but he wasn't sure if he could keep his word as every breath became a struggle and his eyes closed. He kept his eyes closed, concentrating on just drawing one more breath as pain became his whole world while Danny's hand became his anchor. He lost track of time and forced his eyes open as he felt the darkness rise up for him and hoped Danny would understand that sometimes even Super SEALs could not be fixed.

"Don't you do this, McGarrett! Don't you quit on me now!" Williams snarled as McGarrett went still.

"ETA to Queens is 3 minutes!" the pilot told them.

**TBC**

Author's Note—-uh oh, it's the evil cliffie striking again...sorry about that and again thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews...you guys really do rock...Winnie


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note—-Tried to post this last night but wouldn't let me...Winnie

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Tomas Sullivan had known there was a problem the minute he'd spotted the door open and motioned for the two men with him to check the surroundings He looked into the empty building and cursed sharply before drawing his weapon and heading down the trail toward the beach below. He had no idea how much of a head start McGarrett had, but he knew the man wasn't alone. Someone had to have helped him, because there was no way in hell he could move with a bullet in his leg.

When they'd reached the beach he'd spotted the chopper and opened fire, but he knew it was already too late. The commander had escaped and that had meant his own life wasn't worth a plug nickle once Wo Fat found out he'd let the man get free. He had his own reputation, and although he was no match for The Yakuza, he could simply disappear and come out with a new identity if he needed to.

Sullivan told his men they'd be leaving the island and that they part ways as soon as he paid them the promised money, but didn't tell them they should hide from Wo Fat. Their lives were their own, and he didn't really care if they lived or died, as long as he was able to escape with his own life intact.

**5050505050**

Mikhail Onakea watched as the chopper landed on the helipad and raced toward it, ducking beneath the rotary blades as he helped drag the gurney closer. He could see his patient and could hear the raw panic in the single voice that told him to get the lead out. He could see Steve McGarrett, and knew the man was in trouble, evidenced by the blue tinge around his lips.

"We need to get him inside stat!" Onakea ordered as several pairs of hands helped lift the unresponsive SEAL onto the gurney. They raced toward the hospital without a backward glance, but Onakea knew McGarrett's team were right behind them.

Trauma One was already set up for the injured man and a nurse worked quickly to cut away the Commander's clothing. A second nurse started an IV while a third hooked up the leads that would monitor McGarrett's vital signs. A strangled cry escaped as someone adjusted his left arm and Onakea knew they needed to find out what was happening beneath the cast.

"Steve," the trauma surgeon said and wasn't surprised when the man opened his eyes and looked at him. "You're in the hospital and we're going to take care of you. I'm going to get you something for pain and then we're going to get that cast off and make sure there's no new damage to deal with."

"S...sorry...didn't listen...had to...to hit some...one...arm's burning...could...could..."

"It's okay, Steve, we're going to start you on oxygen," Onakea said and silently cursed when he aw the ragged bullet wound to the man's right thigh. He quickly gave orders that were carried out without question in an effort to make sure they kept McGarrett alive. "Get another IV started and run it wide open."

"Yes, Doctor," Felicia Martin said and worked to set up a second IV line.

Steve could feel the medical staff working on him, but could not ignore that pain in his arm as Onakea moved to check the damaged cast. He soon felt a lessening of the agony and knew the surgeon had kept his word about giving him something for pain. He thought he heard the man say something about more surgery, but didn't quite understand it as he gave in to the medication and exhaustion that dragged him under.

"All right, People, he's out. I'm going to intubate him and then I want x-ray in here. I need to know what's going on with his arm and leg," Onakea said and knew blood work had already been done and it would be long before they had him typed and cross matched. For now the IV fluids would help keep him hydrated.

**5050505050 **

Danny, Chin, and Kono had followed the gurney until they reached the trauma room and could not go any further. Danny paced the hallway in front of Trauma One until Kono grabbed his arm and Chin forced him to sit in the wheelchair. It was then that Kono noticed the blood on Williams' shirt and remembered that he'd been hit.

"Danny, where were you hit?" she asked.

"Just above the elbow I think," Williams answered.

"Why didn't you say something, Brah?" Chin said and motioned for a nurse. The woman came over and he quickly explained that they'd come in with Commander McGarrett and that Danny Williams needed medical attention for a bullet wound.

"I guess I forgot when Steve...when he..."

"Bring him in here," the nurse ordered and drew aside a curtain so that chin could push the chair close to the bed. She reached up and grabbed a blanket from the shelf and told them to help Williams out of his shirt while she got the resident.

"You heard her, Brah, off with the shirt," Chin said and helped the other man. He noted the fresh blood on the bandage that covered the wound to his side and knew Williams had probably popped a couple of stitches.

"I thought...thought we'd lost him," Williams said once he was lying back against the pillow with his head raised and Chin holding a gauze pad against the wound. He remembered thinking McGarrett was gone when he went still, but had breathed a little easier when he realized he simply lost consciousness.

"I did too, Danny, but Steve is a lot stronger than we give him credit for...maybe Super SEAL is right," Chin told him.

"We need to have that viper's nest cleared out," Williams said of the island where they'd found McGarrett.

"I already called it in," Chin said and moved back as the curtain was drawn back and a man dressed in a white lab coat entered.

"Detective Williams, I'm Dr. Hastings," the man said. "How long ago did this happen?"

"About an hour ago I guess," Williams answered as the nurse motioned for Chin and Kono to wait outside. "Let me know the minute you find out anything about Steve."

"We will, Danny," Kono vowed and left the room.

"Jenny, I need to take a look at his side too," Hastings ordered.

"My side?" Williams said, surprised that he'd forgotten all about that wound.

"It looks like you may have opened the wound you had there," Hastings said. "Are you allergic to anything, Detective?"

"No," Williams answered.

"Good, we're going to need to get you on an IV and start some antibiotics," the resident told him.

"Is that really necessary?"

"It is unless you'd rather take the chance of getting an infection from whatever was pulled through that bullet wound," Hastings answered.

"Can't you just clean it?"

"Oh, we'll clean it, but we still need to take precautions," the resident told him.

"How long before I can get out of here?" Williams asked.

"I guess it depends on what we find," Hastings said as the nurse removed the bandage from his side. "Just relax, Detective, and let us take care of you."

"I need to call my wife...my ex-wife," Williams corrected.

"Give us a few minutes to get everything set up and you can call her. Felicia will also give you something for pain," Hastings ordered.

Danny closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, silently cursing Wo Fat for what he'd done and silently hoped the bastard had been caught by whoever went in after they'd rescued McGarrett. He felt the nurse start the IV and heard her telling him she was injecting the morphine as the doctor made several notations on his chart.

**5050505050 **

Chin had called the governor as soon as they exited the room where Williams was being treated and knew she would be there soon. Kono had gone to get coffee, while he waited for word on McGarrett before going to see Danny and update him. The resident was still in with Williams and he wondered exactly how much damage the bullet had done or was it the wound in his side that was causing the most problems.

Chin looked up as the door to Trauma One opened and Onakea stepped out, turning to give several orders to the portable x-ray tech who'd just arrived. "Doc, how is he?"

"He's critical right now, Detective," Onakea answered and hurried toward the main desk and spoke to the nurse before turning back to Kelly. "He's lost a lot of blood and we need to get him stable so we can get him to the OR. He's got a bullet in his leg and we'll remove that as well as take care of his arm."

"How bad is the arm?"

"I won't know until I get a look at his x-rays," Onakea explained. "We've got him on several IVs and we're giving him a blood transfusion. He's already been intubated so it's just how quickly an OR can be set up for my team."

"How long will it take to fix his arm?"

"Again it depends on what we find. The Commander told me he hit someone with it and that it's been hurting him for some time...coupled with a raging fever and we've got all the signs of a deadly infection. I've got him on a strong antibiotic cocktail and hopefully we'll be able to get his fever under control," Onakea said. "Look, I need to get back to my patient, and rest assured I will do everything in my power to get him through this."

"Thanks, Doc," Chin said and watched the man headed back to the trauma room as the x-ray machine was pushed outside the room. He spotted Kono hurrying toward him and accepted the cup of coffee she handed him before motioning for her to follow him into Williams' room a the nurse and resident passed them.

"How's Steve?' Williams asked immediately.

"Onakea said he's listed as critical and they're prepping him for surgery right now," Chin answered.

"How bad is his arm?" Danny asked worriedly.

"He didn't know...guess he was waiting on x-rays," Child told him. "What did they say about you?"

"The doc said I busted the stitches in my side and he wants to put me on IV antibiotics because of the bullet wound."

"So I guess you'll be staying as a guest," Kono observed.

"Not if I can help it," Williams said.

"Now who's taking a page out of the Super SEAL manual?" Chin said, turning when the curtain was drawn back and the governor looked at them.

"Detective, if they want you to stay in then you will do it," Pat Jameson ordered. "Now, what exactly did they say about your injuries?"

"Nothing serious...I busted the stitches and a bullet grazed my arm," Williams answered.

"Well, I'm sure there's probably more to it than that, but you look okay and..."

"Hell!" Williams spat and began searching for something.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Kono asked.

"She's going to kill me!"!

"Why?" the governor asked.

"Rachel...I was supposed to call her and let her know when we got back," Williams explained. "Where's my damn phone?"

"Easy, Danny, here you can use mine," Chin said and handed the man his cell.

"Thanks, Chin," Williams said and quickly called his ex-wife. He waited fro her to answer and quickly updated her on everything that happened before assuring her that he was fine and that the doctor was simple being cautious in treating him. He answered her questions about Steve and promised to call her as soon as they had word on how surgery went. He hung up and handed the phone back to Chin as he heard the governor talking to reporters just outside his room.

**5050505050**

Chin and Kono looked at each other as Danny Williams shifted slightly and opened his eyes. Hastings had agreed not to admit him as long as Danny took advantage of the sofa in the waiting room on the surgical floor. Williams had fallen asleep within ten minutes of arriving in the room and Kono had found a blanket to cover him with while Chin rummaged around until he found a pillow. The Governor had gone back to her office, but not until she had their word that they'd call her as soon as there was any word on how the surgery went.

Danny pushed back the blanket and sat up, rubbing at his eyes before looking at the two people seated opposite him. "You two look like I feel," Williams said.

"That bad," Chin said.

"How long was I out?" the Jersey native asked.

"A couple of hours," Kono answered.

"Any word?"

"Not yet, Danny, Doc said it could take a long time depending on what they found once the got the cast off," Chin explained.

"He had the x-rays," Williams said, wincing as he stood up and stretched the kinks from his back.

"I know, but he likes to be thorough," Chin said. "Kono brought you a coffee and soup."

"Thanks," Danny said and took the cup of coffee.

"I'm going to check with the desk and see if there's any news. You eat that soup," Chin told him.

"Yes, Mom," Williams said and placed the coffee on the table as Kono passed him the bowl of chicken gumbo soup and a spoon. The smell made his stomach rumble and he tried to remember the last time he'd eaten, and he realized it felt like a lifetime ago. He took the first tentative taste and then sat back, enjoying the way it warmed the chill that had seeped through him. He looked up as Kelly returned, his shoulders slumping when the man shook his head that there was no news yet.

**5050505050 **

Wo Fat knew something was wrong as soon as he stepped into the room and found The Old Man watching him through eyes darkened by rage. He bowed as a sign of respect he no longer felt, and knew it was time for hi to take charge.

"You disappoint me, Wo Fat."

"I am sorry, but I will correct any mistake I may have made to lose your respect," Wo Fat told him.

"You should have informed me that you were going after Steve McGarrett. As head of Five-O he is a worthy opponent and as dangerous as a pit viper. You would do well to heed the warnings of those who have gone before you," the Old Man told him and struggled to sit froward as he fought to bring air into lungs that had been damaged by smoking for far too many years.

"I mean no disrespect, but I know the danger and I know how this will play out. I will not underestimate my enemy...I will keep my friends close...my enemies closer," Wo Fat quoted and saw the man's anger intensify as he struggled to get out of the bed. Knowing that now was the right time, he placed his right hand at the center of The Old Man's chest and pressed him back against the pillows.

"What are you..."

"It is time for your journey to end and mine to begin," Wo Fat said and listened to the ragged wheeze as the head of The Yakuza struggled to breathe. "I will take The Yakuza further than you ever dreamed of and Steve McGarrett will be the first of many foes to die by my hand."

"Death comes in ma...many forms...yours will be waiting for you in a place you never dreamed of."

Wo Fat smiled, but there was no warmth in his eyes as he placed his hand over the dying man's mouth and nose. The Old Man didn't struggle, but there was fury in his eyes just before the life went out of them. Wo Fat kept his hand in place for several minutes even thought that man had already taken his last breath. He wiped his hand on the blanket and turned to inform the other that The Old Man had succumbed to the Angel of Death and arrangements should be made for his final resting place.

Wo Fat walked out of the room, without a backward glance as The Old Man's death gave him more power than he'd ever felt before. He did not have to answer to anyone and the power of The Yakuza was his to use as he saw fit. He would return to Japan and once he proved to the others that he was indeed the future of their organization, he would take the time to go after his nemesis and the man who'd allowed him to escape.

**TBC**

Author's Note—-Thanks again for all the reviews...I know I'm taking some liberties with WO Fat, but am glad you guys are enjoying this one...Winnie


	31. Chapter 31

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Danny leaned back in the chair and winced when the movement tugged at his wounds. The doctor had given him a script for pain medication, but he hadn't bothered to get it filled. He glanced at his watch and noted that two hours had passed since he woke up, six hours since Steve had been taken to the OR. The governor had to go back to her office for a meeting, Kono was at the window looking out over the back parking lot, and Chin had gone to check with the desk for what felt like the hundredth time.

Danny cringed every time an announcement was made, especially when they'd heard a code blue call to this floor. His heart had skipped a beat until he realized it wasn't for the OR. He leaned forward and rubbed at tired eyes before resting his elbows on his knees, standing up too quickly when Chin and Onakea stepped into the room.

"Sit down, Detective, before you fall down...I seem to remember saying those words to you before," Onakea said and waited for the man to sit down before taking the chair across from him.

"Doc, how is he?" Williams asked impatiently.

"Well, let's just say that the rumors of Steve-Super-Seal-McGarrett seem to be true. The damage to his arm was extensive, and there was a bad infection in the wound. I've put in a drain and started him on the strongest antibiotic cocktail we have. His fever is quite high, and again we'll be watching that carefully as well."

"Will he...will he lose his arm?" Danny asked softly.

"It's too early to tell, but if I was a betting man I'd lay money on him beating the odds again," Onakea answered. "We also removed the bullet from his leg and he's lucky there as well since there's no damage to the bone and the bullet missed the artery. Now I know you're going to want to see him, but that won't be for at least an hour because the nurses in SICU will need that time to make him comfortable. Be warned he is intubated and for the next 24 hours I'm keeping him heavily sedated so that simply means that as soon as you see him you can go home and come back when he really needs you."

"Doc..."

"Argue with me Detective and I'll call the governor and tell her you're on sick leave for the next month," Onakea warned and saw defeat in the man's eyes. "Look, Detective, I know you're worried, but you're also injured and need to take it easy. Have your friends take you home and stay with you, otherwise I'll put a no-visitors order on Commander McGarrett. Understood?"

"Yeah," Williams reluctantly agreed.

"Good, now I'll have the nurse come get you when the Commander is settled in the unit," Onakea told them before leaving the trio alone.

"Is there any news from the island?" Williams asked.

"The governor sent a task force in once she heard from the Coast Guard. There were several bodies in the main house, but no sign of Wo Fat," chin answered.

"Damn it...that bastard is out for Steve's blood and we always seem to be two steps behind him!" Williams snapped, standing and striding purposefully toward the window. He had no idea what Wo Fat had against McGarrett, but whatever it was Steve was paying dearly for it. Taking a deep breath he turned and face the other members of Five-O. "We need to find a way to stop Wo Fat before he comes after Steve again."

"Danny, you're in no shape to go after anyone," Kono stated.

"She's right, Brah, you look like hell and I doubt the governor would agree to any kind of an investigation until you're back on your feet," Chin added.

"I'm okay...I just needs to grab some shut eye and then..."

"Danny, not even you believe that," Chin said. "Look, Kono and I will find out who lived on the island and hopefully get a lead on Wo Fat. Steve's going to be down for some time and we're going to need to keep tabs on him until the doc says he's okay to come back to work. Let us do the legwork while you get your legs back under you."

"Look, I know you're probably right, but I can't just sit this one out."

"No one's asking you too, but you do realize that is exactly the same argument Steve will use once they allow him to wake up," Kono told him and saw a hint of a smile form on his pale face before he sat on one of the chairs. She moved to sit beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Steve's a fighter, Danny...he's proved that time and time again."

"I know...but his arm, Kono...what if...what if he loses it?"

"Then we'll help him deal with it, but it's not going to be the end of the world, Danny. Whatever happens, Steve won't have to face it alone. We'll be there if he falls...we'll support him no matter what happens. He is our Ohana and we will stick together no matter what the outcome," Kono vowed.

Danny nodded and leaned his head back as he closed his eyes as he thought about the events leading up to this point. It had all started out with a simple trip to see some drawing on rocks...ancient graffiti, he'd called it just to irritate his partner, but Steve hadn't let it bother him. Then Steve had found the man and gone down to check on him, discovering he was dead from an apparent bullet wound. He'd taken a picture and told Steve to come up. It was during the return trip that all hell broke loose and Steve had fallen. Danny could still feel the fear that hit hi when he'd seen McGarrett fall and then the relief when Steve had told him he was good. Good, now there's a new interpretation of the word because the forearm was shattered and he'd suffered a head injury to boot.

Danny knew he must have drifted off because he felt a hand shake him and opened his eyes to find Kono, Chin, and a nurse watching him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at his watch, surprised to find over an hour had passed since Onakea had come to tell them how McGarrett's surgery had gone. "Steve?"

"He's been settled in the unit," the nurse said. "Dr. Onakea said you can see him for five minutes, but then you're all to go home and get some rest."

"Chin, what if Wo Fat decides to come after Steve while he's in here?" Williams said worriedly.

"The governor already took care of it. There's a man outside Steve's unit," Chin explained.

"One of us should..."

"Danny, the governor said to tell you to trust her. She handpicked the men herself and trusted them with her own life when threats were made last year," Chin assured him as they made their way along the hallway toward the SICU.

Danny waited for the nurse to speak with the woman behind the desk before she showed them to McGarrett's unit. He knew what to expect, but it still hadn't prepared him for what he saw. Steve McGarrett was not a small man, yet he seemed dwarfed by the amount of machinery and tubes attached to his body. The soft beeps and clicks of the heart monitor and the ventilator should have softened the blow by telling him Steve was alive, but instead it brought home just how badly he'd been injured.

"Danny, are you all right?" Kono asked when she saw how pale he'd grown.

"I'm okay, Kono, it's just hard seeing him like this. I mean we make jokes about him being a Rambo wannabe or Steve-Super-Seal-McGarrett, but he's just like the rest of us and he bleeds like we do," Williams said.

"And he'll heal like we do, Danny," Kono assured him. She'd also been overwhelmed when she first spotted her boss and hoped Onakea was as good as his reputation seemed to portray him as being. Steve's arm looked like something out of a Sci-Fi movie and she hoped the equipment he was hooked up to would help him fight the infection that had been hidden by the ruined cast.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave now so we can finish making the Commander comfortable," the nurse said.

"You'll call if...if anything changes?" Williams asked.

"Yes, Dr. Onakea made a note that we should call you if there are any problems," the woman said and smiled at the trio. "I promise I'll take good care of him for you."

"Thank you, Sandy," Chin said and watched as Williams patted McGarrett's bare right shoulder.

"We'll be back, Steve, you just let them take care of you," Williams said and reluctantly left with Chin and Kono, nodding to the guard who was seated just outside McGarrett's unit.

Danny took a deep breath as the headache he'd been holding at bay became a full blown explosion and he reached out for the wall, but a soft hand touched him and drew him close. He opened his eyes and looked at the woman who knew him better than he knew himself.

"A bad one, Danny?"

"As bad as they get, Rachel," Williams said and found her supporting him as they entered the elevator. "Where are Chin and Kono?"

"I told them to go home...I'll take care of you," Rachel told him.

"I'm sorry, Rachel."

"For what?"

"Stan...he'll be angry."

"Let him be," Rachel said and held him as they exited the elevator on the first floor and made their way outside.

"Where's Grace?"

"She's at home and waiting for us to get there."

"I can't..."

"Yes, you can. I had the maid fix up the guest bedroom for you and I don't give a damn what Stan says. You're my daughter's father and you're hurting and I'm going to take care of you until you're able to take care of yourself."

"Sounds like a good plan," Williams said once they reached her vehicle and she helped him into the passenger seat. He closed his eyes and waited for her to sit next to him while the lingering scent of jasmine brought back memories of the early days of their marriage.

"Danny, Kono said the doctor gave you a prescription for pain medication. Where is it?"

"In my pocket," Williams answered.

"Give it to me," she ordered and took the piece of paper. "We'll stop at the pharmacy and get it filled."

"Thanks, Rachel, I owe you."

"Yes, you do," Rachel told him before driving out of the parking lot.

**5050505050 **

Rachel knew her ex was asleep before the reached the all night pharmacy and left him in the car while she filled the prescription for both the painkiller and the antibiotics. She drove to the home she shared with Stan, but they hadn't been sharing a room in some time. She pulled to a stop in front of the house and smiled as Williams mumbled something in his sleep.

"Danny, we're here. Come on and we'll get you inside and you can take your medication, say hello to Grace and let me hep you into bed."

"Will you be joining me?"

"What did you say?" Rachel asked and smiled when she saw the frown as her ex opened his eyes and realized where he was.

"Hell, Rachel, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"God, Danny, I hope you did," she said seriously. "We need to talk, but not right now...not until you've had a good night's sleep."

"Rachel, you know I've never stopped..." A hand gently covered his lips before he could finish.

"I know, Danny, but now is not the time," Rachel told him and exited the car as the main door of the house opened and Grace raced toward them.

"Danno!" Grace said and hugged her father. "I helped fix up your bed and I'm going to help take care of you."

"You're my very own nightingale," Williams told her.

"No, I'm not, I'm your nurse," the child said and took his hand as she led him toward the house.

Rachel smiled at the picture of Father and Daughter and sighed contentedly. She knew things were over between her and Stan and hoped Danny could forgive her for leaving him, but at the time she'd been scared to death that something would happen to him. She followed them into the house and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water before heading to the guest bedroom where Grace was helping Danny with his jacket.

"Danny, you need to take these," Rachel said and handed him the medications and water.

"Mommy and I are going to take care of you, Danno," Grace said.

"Thanks, Gracie, I don't think I've ever seen two prettier nurses," Williams told her and hugged her close.

"Grace, would you go get the extra pillows?"

"Sure," the child said and hurried from the room.

"Here, let me help you," Rachel said and helped him with his shirt. By the time Grace returned, Danny was under the blankets and smiled when she placed the pillows behind him.

"Thanks, Gracie," Williams said.

"Can I stay with Danno?"

"Danno's hurt, Grace..."

"It's okay, Rachel, she can stay," Williams said of the pajama clad girl. He lifted the blanket so she could crawl in beside him as she reached for the book she'd brought in.

"I'll read you a story like you do when I'm sick," Grace said.

"One story, Grace, then you have to go to bed so you can help me make breakfast," Rachel said.

"But..."

"You heard your mom, Grace," Williams said and kissed his daughters forehead before settling down and listening to her read. He closed his eyes and for a minute he was transported back to a time when this was the norm and Rachel would crawl into bed and he would hold both his wife and daughter. Danny felt the meds take hold and he smiled when Grace and Rachel kissed him goodnight and left him to his dreams.

**TBC**

Author's Note—-Thanks again for all the reviews...I know I'm taking some liberties with WO Fat, but am glad you guys are enjoying this one...Winnie


	32. Chapter 32

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Chin wasn't all that surprised when he arrived at the hospital to find Danny seated in a chair beside Steve's bed. In the last 24 hours Danny seemed to have become a permanent fixture in the SICU. Chin didn't blame him, and had probably been there just as often as Williams, but he'd spent most of his time talking with the officer on duty, especially when the nurses were busy with McGarrett.

Chin moved into the room and placed his hand on Williams' shoulder. "You should go home and get some rest, Danny."

"I'm okay, Chin, besides they're letting him wake up today and I want to be here. I want to let him know that we're here for him," Williams answered.

"I just spoke with Sandy and she said Dr. Onakea will be here shortly and he'll probably take him off the ventilator," Chin explained.

"She told me the same thing. I just hope he'll have some good news about Steve's arm," Danny said and leaned forward. He'd spent a wonderful night with Grace and Rachel and slept better than he had in months, yet he felt drained this morning.

"Keep the faith, Brah, he's a fighter and he's got the best care available right here," Chin offered.

"I know," Williams said and turned at the sound of approaching footsteps, relieved to see Onakea enter the room.

"Did you go home at all, Detective?"

"Yes," Williams answered.

"He did, Doc, Rachel made sure of that," Chin said.

"Good, but you still look like hell so once I'm through here I want you gone..."

"Doc, I'm not going anywhere for a while," Williams said.

"I could make it an order," Onakea warned.

"But you won't," the Jersey native said.

"Not yet, but don't push it," Onakea said as one of the SICU nurses entered the room. "Now, if you gentlemen will step outside I need to check my patient."

Danny and Chin stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall as the curtains were closed allowing the patient some privacy from the other visitors.

"Where's Kono?" Williams asked.

"She went to see Uncle Keako. He's having a hard time after Auntie's death," Chin said.

"What about you, Chin? How are you holding up after everything that's happened? I mean you and Kono haven't even had time to grieve."

"We're okay, Danny. It's hard and Kono still doesn't understand why I did what I did, but she's still young...she hasn't seen the things we've seen or had to deal with the ramifications of actions we couldn't prevent."

"Maybe she'll be one of the lucky ones who never ha to face the consequences of the actions we're forced to take," Williams said.

"One can only hope," Chin said and grew quiet. He thought about his cousin and everything that had happened since she'd joined Five-O. There were things she'd done that could land her in more hot water than a geyser, but maybe, if she was lucky, no one would ever find out about her actions. If they did, Kono could be facing some serious charges that could earn her some jail time.

Danny's thoughts had turned to the time he'd spent with Grace and Rachel, and what his family meant to him. Steve, Chin, and Kono were a big part of his life now and they did good work with the governor backing them all the way. Wo Fat was a dangerous SOB and had singled out Steve McGarrett for some unknown reason. Somehow they had to get the bastard before he succeeded in not just breaking up Five-O, but in killing McGarrett.

Danny glanced up at the clock and realized nearly 15 minutes had passed since Onakea had kicked them out. The curtains remained closed and Danny began to pace impatiently while waiting for news on the injured man. He nodded to the officer assigned to guard Steve before returning to his place beside Chin. He glanced at the clock and tried to will the second hand to move faster and missed the curtains being opened, but not Onakea's voice.

"You can come back in now," the trauma surgeon told them.

"How is he, Doc?" Williams asked.

"Well, his numbers are good and we've removed him from the ventilator and lowered the sedatives so he should be waking up in the next hour or so. He's going to be very weak and I'd like him resting so keep your visits to a minimum. Sleep is the best thing for him right now," Onakea explained.

"What about his arm?"

"It's too soon to see anything, but the fact that his temperature is coming down is a good sign that we're beating the infection. The drain is still in place and until it's removed we need to keep him calm and let him know that we're doing everything we can to make sure he keeps it. He'll be sleeping most of the time and that's a good thing because it'll give him a chance to heal. Now I have several other patients to check on, but the nurses have orders to contact me if there are any problems," the man said before leaving the room with the nurse.

Danny moved to the bed and looked into McGarrett's face, glad the tube had been removed, but worried that the man seemed paler than ever before. He noted the redness around his mouth, evidence of the tape that had helped hold the hose in place. He sat down and ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair before leaning forward and placing both elbows on his knees and rested his face in his hands.

Chin watched the other man closely and knew Danny and Steve were as close as brothers in spite of the constant bitching they did. Then again, brothers did seem to have a way of sniping at each other without being hurtful.

"Chin, I'm going to stay here until he wakes up."

"All right, Danny. Look, I'm going to head over to the office and find out if there's been any new on Wo Fat. Call me if he...if either of you needs anything," Chin told him.

"I will," Williams said and settled in to watch over the injured man. He lost track of time as he watched the steady rise and fall of Steve's chest, and listened to the steady beep of the heart monitor.

"Detective, I thought you might like something to drink," Sandy Olivier said and smiled when Williams took the steaming mug of coffee.

"Thanks, Sandy," Danny said and watched as she checked the tubes and leads before leaving him alone with Steve. It wasn't long before he heard a change in McGarrett and his head moved just before he opened his eyes. Danny placed the coffee cup on the table beside the bed and moved closer to the bed. Danny pushed the button that summoned the nurse and turned to find Onakea enter the room.

"Could you move back, Detective," the surgeon ordered and moved closer to McGarrett's bed.

Danny went to move back, but something about Steve's eyes told him to stay where he was. "It's okay, Steve, I'm not going anywhere."

"Commander, do you know where you are?' Onakea asked softly.

"Think so...hospital? How..how'd you f...find me?" McGarrett asked weakly.

"Smart move leaving that cell phone on...we were able to triangulate the signal and found you...just wish we'd gotten there faster."

"Got m...me out...I'm a...alive...can't hur...hurt this much i...if I w...was dead," McGarrett said and closed his eyes as more medication entered his system.

"Doc, is he okay?"

"He's okay, Detective. He's still running a fever, but his temperature has come down and that's a good sign. I will warn you that he's going to drift in and out of sleep like this for the next 24 to 48 hours because of his injuries and the medications we have him on. So don't be surprised if he falls asleep in the middle of a sentence. It's normal," Onakea explained.

"Thanks, Doc."

"Have you eaten today or is that pretty lady here to take you for a late lunch?"

Danny turned and smiled at the woman standing in the doorway and walked over to her. "He was awake, Rachel."

"I'm glad, Danny," Rachel told him and hugged him as the doctor continued to check his patient over. "I came to take you to lunch."

"I don't want to leave him right now Rachel."

"I understand, Danny, but he's sleeping and you need to eat to keep your strength up. We'll just go down to the cafeteria. We won't be gone long."

"I guess," Williams said and reluctantly left with his ex-wife.

**5050505050 **

"I have to leave this afternoon, Commander, but I will return in a few days and I believe you and I will take a trip at that time. I have many things to discuss with you including showing you proof that your father and grandfather are responsibly for killing innocent people..."

"No...you did it...you murdered my mother...you..."

"Easy, Steve, you're safe...stop that or they'll put you out again. Com on, Partner, open your eyes and look at me," Danny Williams reached out for the flailing right arm as Steve fought an unseen foe, one that didn't need a name because only one man could cause such anguish.

"Danny?" McGarrett managed and focused on the lifeline he'd been offered.

"You got it in one," Williams said. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungover," the head of Five-O answered. "How long h...have I been here?"

"Do you even knew where here is?" Williams asked with a hint of a smile.

"Queens...only place I know with a worse color scheme than your pl...place," McGarrett offered.

"Really, we're going to talk home decor while you're hyped up on morphine and who knows what else they're giving you?"

"Sorry, didn't know you were so touchy about it," Steve managed.

"I'm not touchy," Williams said and wasn't surprised to see McGarrett's eyes had closed once more. He settled back and thought about the lunch he'd had with Rachel and their plans for the future. She'd told him things were over for her and Stan and that they were parting on good terms. She wasn't sure whether her future included staying in Hawaii, but she wanted to be with him and Danny knew he would do anything to have both her, and Grace back in his life fro good.

He just wasn't sure whether he could sacrifice Five-O to have that.

**TBC**

Author's Note—-Thanks again for all the reviews...I know I'm taking some liberties with WO Fat, but am glad you guys are enjoying this one...I loved last nights finale and have some plans for another story, but I am going to continue with this one as planned...Winnie


	33. Chapter 33

**Ma Ke Kahakai- 'ino**

Wo Fat knew he could not return to Hawaii yet, but there would come a time when he could face Steve McGarrett and finish what he'd started. He now held the position and power accorded to the head of The Yakuza. There were many who did not agree with his appointment, but none of them were foolish enough to voice their opinions. He knew who they were and when the time came they would be taken care of, their bodies disposed of like the traitors they were.

Wo Fat loved this city, but not a mush as he loved Hawaii. There was something about the place that gave him a sense of belonging, perhaps because of his family's history, or maybe it just felt like home.

Wo Fat looked at the scrap book on the table and leafed through the pages of history. It dealt with Steve McGarrett and his father and several others who dared to go up against his ancestors. There were articles about Steve and his acts of heroism, and there were also pictures and notations that were not to be seen by anyone outside the US defense agencies and military. There were ways of getting around such rules and regulations and he would continue to use them to keep an eye on his enemy.

Wo Fat closed the book and lifted a glass of wine in salute. "To keeping your enemy close, Commander," he said and downed the last of the wine before meeting with the other heads of the Yakuza organization.

**5050505050 **

Steve opened his eyes, not surprised that the first person he saw was Danny Williams. He seemed to be asleep and Steve studied his face closely. Danny's face looked gaunt as if he'd not only been missing out on sleep, but hadn't been eating properly and Steve remembered that man being injured before he'd been kidnapped by Wo Fat. He fought back the guilt at being the cause of so many sleepless nights and for taking Williams away from his daughter.

"Sorry, Danno," he whispered, and wasn't surprised when the man's head came up.

"You look like hell," Williams said.

"Thanks, but have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"That's because I've got Rambo as a partner," Danny said with a hint of a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired...I can't seem to get things straight in my head," McGarrett told him.

"That's because you've been through hell and then some," Williams observed.

"Danny, tell me...tell me everything," McGarrett ordered, his tone soft, yet there was no denying the man.

"We were able to get a fix on that cell you used and the governor arranged for a chopper to be waiting for us. Unlike you we went in together and were able to find you and get you out. After that it was back here and hand you over to Onakea. He wasn't too happy to see you back here," Williams explained.

"It wasn't my first choice," McGarrett said, and shifted slightly, cursing the extra accessories he had. "What about Wo Fat? Did you get him?"

"No, when the second team went in the place was deserted except for the ones we took out," Williams answered.

"Damn it, Danny, we have to catch him," McGarrett snapped.

"We will, Steve, but right now you need to take some down time and let yourself heal. From what we were able to learn...Wo Fat has gone back to Japan."

"He'll be back..."

"And when he does he'll find us waiting for him. Not just you, Steve, not this time," Williams vowed.

"Commander, we're going to be moving you to a private room in the special needs ward of the hospital," Sandy said and waited for the other man to move back. She told Danny the room number an asked him to wit outside while she got Steve ready for transport. She smiled at the patient and reached for the leads that were hooked up to the heart monitors. "Now, Commander, I'm sure you'd like to have a little more freedom so why don't we get rid of some of these accessories?"

"Sounds good," McGarrett said and closed his eyes as she removed the heart monitor and one of the IV lines before taking out the Foley Catheter. Steve breathed a sigh of relief when that one was gone and soon felt the bed moved away from the wall. He kept his eyes closed during the move and opened them when he heard the orderly hand his chart to the main nurses' desk on his new floor.

"He's in the last room at the end of the hallway," Amaya Chow said and came around the end of the desk to help steer the bed toward the new room. She smiled at the patient as they maneuvered the bed into the room. The window was open and soft breeze lifted the curtains slightly as the bed was pushed up against the wall. "Hello, Commander, my name is Amaya and I'm one of the nurse who'll be looking after you today. Why don't we make you comfortable and I'll get a new set of vitals on you before I let your friends come in."

"Thank you, Amaya," McGarrett said and allowed her to take his BP, temperature, and listen to his lungs before she left the room. He smiled as Danny, Kono and Chin came into the room.

"You look better than the last time I saw you, Brah," Chin said and placed a bag on the table.

"What's this?" McGarrett asked.

"Those little donuts you like from the bakery near your place," Kono answered.

"You drove all that way just to get these," McGarrett said and waited for Kono to open the bag. His left arm was elevated and immobilized and he hoped they'd be taking the drain out soon so he could get up and move around.

"We figured you'd need something after what they've been giving you in here," Chin answered.

"So food in Hawaii's hospitals comes from the same place as the rest of the States," Williams observed and reached for one of the donuts.

"Hey, those are for the injured," McGarrett griped.

"Well, you're not the only one who's sporting wounds," Williams said, lifting the edge of his shirt as proof. And then showing the bandage around his arm. "And this one is all your fault too, Steven, so if I eat one or two or six of those little donuts it's be cause I earned them in blood."

"We brought more," Chin said and produced a second bag.

"Thank God, I don't know if I can handle another Danno Rant," McGarrett said with a grin that turned into a heavy sigh as the PCA pump clicked and delivered the dosage of pain medication.

"Seriously, Steve, how do you feel?" Kono asked.

"I'm okay, Kono...a little tired," McGarrett answered and winced as he tried to moved his left arm.

"Steve, it immobilized for a reason," Williams warned. "You need to give it time to heal."

"I can't, Danny, not with Wo Fat still out there," the head of Five-O said, but his eyes closed once more.

"Did you tell him Wo Fat left the country?" Kono asked.

"I told him, but you know Steve...he won't rest until Wo Fat is caught and I don't blame him. With that bastard out there Steve won't be able to stop looking over his shoulder...none of us are," Williams offered.

"We know that, Danny, but right now there's nothing we can do unless we get permission to go after Wo Fat and that will have to come from the governor," Chin said.

"And I'm not about to give that permission right now," Pat Jameson said from her position at the open doorway. She moved into the room and studied the man who'd finally given into the rest he needed before turning to the others and speaking softly. "As of right now Wo Fat and the Yakuza are off limits!"

"Steve won't like that," Kono said.

"He doesn't have a choice and neither do the rest of you," Jameson told them. "Look, I know you all want Wo Fat especially after what he did to Steve, but right now there's not a damn thing we can do about it."

"Can't you have him extradited for kidnapping and attempted murder?" Williams asked.

"Don't you think I've tried, Detective?" Jameson asked. "I've gone to bat for all of you and especially for Steve, but no one wants to take on the Yakuza, especially when Wo Fat is at his home in Japan. As long as he stays there he's off limits and that means Steve is safe."

"Really? What's to stop him from sending an assassin?" Chin asked.

"That's not his style," McGarrett said surprising them all when he opened his eyes and focused on the woman standing in the door way.

"What do you mean it's not his style? I think it fits perfectly with everything he's done so far. I mean he murdered your mother he..."

"Danny, Wo Fat won't send someone to kill me...he wants me to know why he's after me. He told me some things, but he said there was more and he won't be satisfied until we meet face to face and he can tell me what he thins my family did to his," McGarrett explained.

"Is that what this is about...something personal?" Williams asked.

"Yes, it is," the head of Five-O told them. "It's between me and Wo Fat and right now I don't think he'll be sending anyone...mainly because he's taking over The Yakuza and that will take up most of his time..."

"Most of it...not all of it, Steve, and that means you're still a target," Williams said.

"Danny how many people have you pissed off?" McGarrett asked.

"A lot...because I tend to talk them down rather than shoot them," the Jersey native snapped.

"Has any of them ever threatened to kill you?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Wo Fat?" Williams asked and shook his head before the other man could answer. "Oh, no you don't! We're not going there, Steve..."

"Going where?" the governor asked.

"Take the guard off the door...he won't be needed," McGarrett said.

"What? You can't be serious, Boss?" Kono said.

"I've never been more serious," Steve said. "Look, I know it sounds strange, but I know Wo Fat and I know how he thinks. He has to deal with his new position and that gives me some time before he comes after me. I know you think I'm crazy..."

"Think it, Steven, try know it as a fact!" Williams griped.

"Look, Danny, Wo Fat is gone and i doubt even the governor will be able to justify keeping me under 24 hour guard," McGarrett said.

"Then we ask for volunteers," Williams tried.

"Danny, I'm not saying I won't be watching for Wo Fat, but right now he's not a threat..."

"Not a threat he says! Look at you, Steven! You've been shot and you're arms a mess and you..."

"Wo Fat had nothing to do with my arm and Tomas was the one who shot me," McGarrett said.

"Who is Tomas? I'd like to shake his hand because I've been tempted to shoot you myself!" Williams sputtered.

"Tomas was one Wo Fat's men...did you catch him?"

"No, he wasn't among the dead men," Chin answered.

"Commander, I just came by to tell you I'm glad you're okay and warn you that if I catch you doing anything against Dr. Onakea's orders I'll double your down time without pay," Jameson warned.

"I hear you," McGarrett said and watched her leave "Danny, I'm not going to do anything stupid..."

"Well, there's a first," Williams said.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rachel asked from the doorway where she stood with her daughter.

"Hi, Rachel," Danny said and hugged them both.

"Grace wanted to come see Steve and see if you wanted to go to the movies with us," Rachel said and moved to the bed. "How are you doing, Steve?"

"I'm okay, Rachel, thanks for coming."

"Hi, Uncle Steve," Grace said and scrunched up her face when she looked at his arm. "That's gross...does it hurt?"

"Not right now, Grace," McGarrett answered.

"Did they give you some yucky medicine to make it not hurt?"

"Yes, they did," Steve answered.

"Does the needle hurt?"

"Not really," McGarrett answered, and felt sleep beckoning to him again.

"Gracie, it looks like Uncle Steve is tired so why don't we let him sleep," Rachel suggested.

"I'm okay...just..."

"You're not fooling anyone,, Steven, go ahead and sleep. Come on, Rachel, let's go see what's playing at the movies," Williams said.

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Grace asked.

"I'd like that," Steve said and closed his eyes. He heard the others leave, but could no longer fight his body's need for sleep.

**TBC**

Author's Note—Still can't answer a lot of the reviews so I'd like to say thanks and please don't think I'm ignoring you. won't let me answer from my e mails...Winnie


	34. Chapter 34

**Ma Ke Kahakai-'ino**

Steve McGarrett had never been so frustrated in all his life as he stared down at his arm. Mikhail Onakea was standing next to his bed with his arms folded across his chest, a gesture Steve used on more than one occasion, but found it impossible to do so right now.

"Commander, I know you're not used to being tied down, but right now there really is no choice. You will be using a cane for at least a week once you're allowed out of the bed, but at least the wound is not showing signs of infection. Your arm is another matter altogether. Do you realize how close you came to losing it...still could lose it if you're not careful," Onakea warned.

"Doc, I'm not stupid..."

"I know you're not, but I doubt you understand just how close it was. You shattered you arm in that fall and then used it as a battering ram..."

"I had no choice, Doc."

"I know you didn't, Commander, but between that abuse ad the infection you have it was touch and go for a while. You may not realize it, but if you'd gone another day without treatment you would have lost the arm and possibly your life," the surgeon explained and sat down on the chair next to the bed. "It really was that close, Commander."

"Damn," McGarrett whispered.

"And then some. Look, I know you're anxious to get out of here, but it will take time for you to heal. That drain stays put for another day or so and then we'll see about putting you in a cast as long as the..."

"How long?"

"You'll be in a cast for at least six weeks and then you'll need physio. It's going to be a slow process and you're going to have to be patience to get through it," Onakea said.

"Oh, now that's funny...Steve McGarrett a patient patient," Williams said from where he stood in the open doorway.

"You're one to talk, Danny," McGarrett observed.

"I'm not a patient..."

"Yes, you are and it seemed to me you were told to go home and get some rest on several occasions," Onakea said.

"I went home and got some rest, but I figured I'd come in and keep Steve company since they won't let me do any work at the office," Williams said.

"Good, now, Steve, I want to take a look at you before I leave for today, so Detective could you please wait outside," Onakea said as a nurse came into the room with the sterilized equipment he would need.

Steve watched Williams leave before closing his eyes and trying to ignore the man's hands when he did a thorough examination of both his arm and leg. By the time he was finished, Steve knew he had no choice and pushed the button on the PCA pump. He rubbed at his temples and opened his eyes as Onakea spoke to him.

"I'm guessing it's really bad if you're finally pushing that button, Commander," the surgeon offered.

"Not so bad," McGarrett lied.

"If you didn't look paler than the sheets you're lying on I might believe you," Onakea said.

"How does it look?"

"Your leg is healing well, and there's no sign of infection. Your arm is another matter, but it is much better than it was and like i said we just might be able to get rid of that drain in a day or so," Onakea said and made several notations on the chart. "I know you're probably wondering when you can go home and I'll give you a general idea. It will be at least a week..."

"A week..."

"At least a week," Onakea corrected. "Look, Commander, let us do our job and get you back on your feet."

Steve knew the surgeon made sense, but it didn't make it any easier. He sighed tiredly and looked at the trio standing just inside the door of his room. Somewhere along the line Chin and Kono had joined Danny and they were all watching him as if waiting for a volcanic eruption.

"Now I know you'd much rather have your friends here so I'll leave you to them. If you need anything just let the staff know," Onakea said and left the room with the nurse.

"Hey, boss, you look better than the last time I saw you," Chin offered.

"Thanks, Chin," McGarrett said. "Any chance you brought coffee?"

"Right here," Kono said and produced four cups from the speciality coffee shop down the street.

"Thanks," Steve said when Kono lifted the flap so he could drink it. "So what have you found out?"

"Well, the rumors are right and Wo Fat is back in Japan and he's taken over as head of The Yakuza," Chin answered.

"That doesn't mean he's not a threat," Williams offered from his seat by the window.

"I know, Danny, but for now he's out of the way."

"For how long?"

"There's no way of knowing, but I'm not going to let him dictate to me how I lead my life," McGarrett said and turned to Chin and Kono. "Were you able to identify the ones you took down?"

"We positively identified three of them and we think we figured out who Tomas is," Kono told him.

"Tell me," McGarrett ordered.

"His name is Tomas Sullivan and he's a mercenary for hire," Chin said. "He's had ties with several militia groups in the north and he's worked for several drug lords in Mexico and Brazil. He's gone to ground, but word on the street says Wo Fat has put a contract out on him because of your escape."

"What about the island?" the head of Five-O asked.

"That's where things really get interesting," Kono said. "We traced it back to several dummy corporations...the main one belonging to Raymond Bell."

"We finally got the information off Talia Marcus' cell phone and it seems she made several calls to Bell the day she died, but that's not the clincher," Chin said. "There was a package sent to HPD with several incriminating documents dealing with Bell's unorthodox business dealings including a signed confession that he hired Talia to put you down for a while, but not kill you outright."

"So Marcus worked for Bell," Williams said.

"Looks that way," Chin said.

"So how did Wo Fat end up on the island?" McGarrett asked.

"Near as we can tell Bell called him," Kono answered. "There were several numbers Bell called that belonged to disposable cell phones, but it looks like one of the numbers can be traced to Wo Fat. The island has changed hands several times in the last few days and the new corporation has definite ties with The Yakuza."

"That's another thing, Boss, it seems Wo fat is the new head of the organization and that The Old Man may have met an untimely death," Kono told him.

"It sounds like something Wo Fat would do," Williams said and watched as McGarrett closed his eyes. He knew the man was tired and understood how hard it had been for him to admit it and push the button after the surgeon was finished. It was time they let him rest and hopefully Rachel would be waiting downstairs.

"Steve, we'll check back on you later," Chin said.

"I'll be here," McGarrett told them and heard them leave. He thought about his injuries and knew he had a lot of healing to do before he was strong enough to go after Wo Fat. The man was dangerous, a deadly enemy, but he was also vindictive, and that's what made him vulnerable.

Steve had no idea how long he slept, but he opened his eyes as a cheerful voice spoke to him and he sat up to find her placing what looked to be a large wrapped bouquet on the table.

"It looks like someone wants to make an impression, Commander. These just arrived, the day nurse, whose name he couldn't quite remember said.

"Who are they from?"

"There's no card...perhaps it's on the inside," Ayana told him. "Would you like me to open it for you?"

Steve simply nodded and watched as she unwrapped the bouquet and frowned when he realized this one was unique. He knew a few things about flowers, mostly because his mother loved to work in the garden. There were four types of flower in the vase, Poppies, Irises, Carnations, and one he recognized as the Nightshade plant. All were associated with death and Steve knew without a doubt who'd sent them .

"I found the card," Ayana said and passed it to the patient who awkwardly manipulated it until he had the card out of the small envelope.

Keep your friends close...and your enemies closer. Until we meet again.

The card wasn't signed, but Steve knew it was from Wo Fat and carefully placed it on the table in case the man made a stupid mistake and left his prints on it. McGarrett knew it was a long shot and the order and told them what to put on the card.

"Would you like me to get rid of the paper?"

"No, leave it," McGarrett answered. "Can you pass me my phone?"

"Sure," the woman said and handed him the phone. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thanks, I'm good," McGarrett answered and hit the speed dial for Williams who answered immediately.

_*"Don't tell me you miss me already?"*_

"In your dreams...listen, Danny, I just got flowers..."

_*"It wasn't me."*_

"I know...I think Wo Fat sent them."

*"Are you sure?"*

"Pretty sure...carnations, poppies, Irises, and...the Nightshade plant," McGarrett answered.

_*"Damn it, Steve, those flower are usually seen at funerals and the Nightshade Plant is a threat. Look, I'm on my way back and we'll make sure there's a guard on the door."*_

"There's no need, Danny, Wo Fat is long gone, but I think he wants me to know he's still out there," McGarrett said. "Just get someone out here to ge the card and the paper and check with the flower shop that delivered them. It's a long shot, but maybe we'll get lucky for a change."

_*"I can come back..."*_

"You've got a date with Rachel and Grace...ask Chin or Kono to come back," McGarrett told him.

_*"Are you sure?"*_

"I'm just going to catch up on some sleep, Danny...I'll all if there's anything else," the head of Five-O answered.

_*"All right, but you make damn sure you call if you need anything or if you receive any more gifts."* _

"I will," Steve said and placed the phone on the table before looking at the card. The words were simple and he'd heard them many times, never had they meant so much as they did at this moment. Wo Fat was a deadly enemy, but he would find that Steve McGarrett could be just as deadly. When the time came, Steve was pretty sure their fight would not be with guns or assassins, but with their hands...a brutal one on one fight that would see one or both of them dead.

**Author's Note—**- I had this ready for posting Thursday night, but when I went to do so there was some glitch in the writing program I use and I lost it all. I did everything I could think of to find it, but no luck. I apologize and hope to make up for it. This story is moving toward the end. I was thinking it should end with Steve being back home and working toward getting back in shape...then a new fic where he's in top shape and will go after Wo Fat...which will end in a no holds barred fight between the duo...unless you'd rather I keep going with this one.


	35. Chapter 35

**Ma Ke Kahakai-'ino**

Steve knew the others were worried about him, but he needed to show them he may have been beaten, but he certainly wasn't defeated. Wo Fat had sent him a message, a strong one that was very clear. It was a death threat, clear and simple, but it would be some time before Wo Fat came after him. The man was a criminal, but as he'd explained to Danny this was personal. There was no doubt Wo Fat wanted him dead, but he also wanted Steve to know why and that could not happen until they were face to face.

Chin had called to tell him there were no prints on the card or envelope and that whoever had ordered the flowers had done so with cash. They had a description and name and had picked up the young woman. Her name was Connie Upton and she was visiting Hawaii with her family when a man asked her to end flowers to a sick friend. He'd paid her 200.00 dollars and she didn't see a problem with it. She'd fully cooperated with the police and given a description of the man, but it wasn't likely to go very far.

Steve looked down at his arm, at the cast that had been placed on it earlier and laid his head back against the pillow. He thought about the time it would take to heal, and the weeks of physio therapy that would follow. He'd never been a patient man, but somehow he would force himself to be just that because when the time came he had to be in top form to face off with his deadliest enemy.

Onakea had been pleased with the way his arm and leg were healing, but he wasn't the one with enemies who wanted him dead. No matter what happened, Steve knew he could not underestimate Wo Fat. The man could simply decide to have him killed, but Steve knew that would not happen because Wo Fat had a twisted sense of revenge. He would want to see Steve die, but Wo Fat would find McGarrett was not a man to simply lay down and die.

Steve knew he'd drifted off and opened his eyes just in time to see someone leave his room. He spotted the envelope immediately and slid his feet over the edge of the bed, ripping out the one remaining IV line. He ignored the fire that ignited in his leg and moved as if his life depended on it, the truth was it just might because if he found out who was leaving the envelopes he just might get a lead on Wo Fat.

Steve hurried out into the hallway just in time to see the dark clad figure disappear through the door leading to the stairs. He knew he should call for help, but the only people around were the staff, patients, and their family. There was no way in hell he would put anyone else in danger. He leaned on the wall and made it to the stairs, listening for the sound of footsteps before limping down the stairs after the fleeing figure.

Steve reached the next landing and turned toward the next flight of stairs., but was taken by surprise when the door opened behind him. He turned, but something struck him on the right side of his head. He sank to his knees, his vision blurring as his attacker hurried past him and continued down the stairs. He tried to climb to his feet, but the darkness claimed him and he gave into it as blood dripped from the ruined IV site and a deep laceration just above his right eye.

**5050505050 **

Ayana looked at the chart and knew it was time for her to set up the antibiotics for Steve McGarrett. She checked to make sure there was nothing else required and wondered if the man was really as strong as he seemed. He rarely asked for anything for pain, but when he did she knew it had to be really bad.

Ayana grabbed a bag of saline solution and the antibiotics before making her way toward McGarrett's room. She knew something was wrong the minutes she saw the droplets of blood leading away from his room. She shoved open the door and took in the empty bed, the liquid dripping from the hastily extracted IV and the rumpled bed clothes and knew she had to get help. She looked down the hallway and was surprised to see a familiar man striding purposefully toward her.

"Is he awake?" Williams asked.

"I need to call security and get them to look for him," Ayana said as she brushed past him.

"What the hell!" the Jersey native cursed and spotted the blood trail leading away from McGarrett's room. "You call for help! I'm going to check the stairwell!"

Danny raced to the door leading to the stairs and shoved it open. He followed the drops of blood and looked down to the next floor, cursing when he spotted the crumpled figure. He knew he had to get help and pulled the door open in time to see the nurse speaking with a security guard.

"He's on the next landing! You better get a doctor up here now!" Williams said, not waiting for an answer as he raced down the stairs. He knelt beside McGarrett, but didn't move him. "Tell me you didn't fall down the damn stair!"

"Da...Danny..."

"Right here...what the hell are you doing down here?"

"En...velope...saw bas...bastard...had to..to..."

"You got another envelope? Jesus, Steve, you should have called me."

"No time..would have...got a...away," McGarrett tried, and felt a wave of nausea wash through him. He gagged and turned his head, relieved when Williams eased him onto his side. He heard voices and soon felt several hands on his arms as they helped him onto a gurney. Someone flashed a light in his eyes and he cursed before shoving the hand away.

"Easy, Commander, just lie still."

"No, need to g...go after him...getting a...way," McGarrett tried.

"He's long gone, Steve, now just shut the hell up and let them take care of you or I swear I'll cuff you to the bed...might just do that anyway!" Williams snarled as the gurney was wheeled out.

"Danny...no choice. So d...damn close...could catch...catch him."

"Not if it means your life, Steve! Don't you get it! Don't you understand that by going after the bastard you could have gotten yourself killed and what good would that do?" Williams griped.

"Detective, this'll have to wait. We need to get him taken care of," the ER resident told him.

"Danny...my room...en...envelope... check for pr...prints."

"I will, Steve, you just stay down," Williams ordered once they reached the elevator. There wasn't enough room for him and he was forced to either stay put or wait for the next elevator. He elected to take the stairs instead and hurried up them, shoving open the door just as Chin answered his call.

_*"What's up, Danny?"*_

"Listen, Chin, I'm at the hospital. Send someone down here to take prints."

_*"Steve...is he?"*_

"He's okay, but someone attacked him in the stairwell...the doc is with him now."

_*"What the hell was he doing in the stairwell?"*_

"Someone left him another envelope and Steve went after him. That's all I know right now, Chin, but if the hospital has cameras we might just get lucky enough to get a clear picture of the sonofabitch!" Williams said.

_*"I'll check as soon as I get there."*_

"I'm going to check on Steve," Williams said and hung up. He made his way to the desk and found McGarrett's nurse standing there. "Where's Steve?"

"Dr. Mohammedan wanted a scan because of the head injury and Dr. Onakea was just on his way home when the call came in so he's with Commander McGarrett now. He'll be brought back to his room as soon as the scan is finished," Ayana answered.

"That was pretty fast," Williams observed.

"The commander was already a patient and Dr. Onakea made it a priority so things moved quickly. Would you like a cup of coffee or tea?"

"Coffee would go down well right now," the Jersey native answered.

"Go ahead and wait in his room and I'll bring you one from the kitchen, it's much better than what's in the machine," Ayana explained.

Danny thanked her and headed to McGarrett's room. Once inside he spotted the envelope and realized Steve hadn't opened it. A woman was changing the sheets and blankets, and he warned her not to touch the envelope. Danny moved to the window and looked out as he thought about what was happening and what Wo Fat was doing to their team. He had zeroed in on McGarrett and Danny knew the man would come after his partner, and when that time came, he hoped and prayed he would be there to help take the bastard down.

Williams pulled the chair closer to the window and looked at the envelope. Should he open it or leave it until McGarrett was able to do it himself? What if there was something important in it tat could help them find Wo Fat? Could he afford to leave it alone? Could Steve afford that time? Danny reached for the envelope a the nurse entered the room with a cup of coffee and a danish.

"I thought you might be hungry," Ayana told him.

"Thanks," Williams said and waited until he was alone before reaching for the envelope and carefully opening it. Inside was a key, and he wondered what it belonged to, but right now there was no way for him to know until McGarrett woke up and told him.

Danny placed the key back in the envelope and turned on the television, but wasn't really watching it as he waited for word on McGarrett. It was just over an hour later when he heard the gurney being pushed along the hallway and stopped outside the door. He stood up and folded back the blankets, silently cursing when he heard McGarrett taunting him about being a mother hen.

"Detective, could you move back while we get Commander McGarrett settled," Onakea ordered.

"Sure, Doc, how is he?"

"Well, I'm hoping what I heard about him is true," the surgeon said.

"Depends on what you heard."

"There was a rumor going around about him having a hard head."

"I'm afraid that's not a rumor...it's a good thing his attacker struck him in the only part of his body that couldn't cause any damage," Williams said.

"Sh...shut up, Danno..."

"Commander, how do you feel?" Onakea asked.

"Feels l...like my head's going t..to explode," McGarrett answered.

"Understandable, now why don't you scoot on over and we'll let you sleep."

"Sleep's g...good," the head of Five-O told him. He shifted his body from the gurney to the bed and someone took pity on him and covered him with a blanket.

"Now, Commander, I want your word that you'll stay in that bed until further notice or I'll have your partner cuff you to the rail. Is that going to be necessary?"

"No, t...too damn tired...head hurts," McGarrett said and sighed heavily before drifting back to sleep.

"Doc, how is he? What did the scan show?" Williams asked.

"Well, the good news is that Commander McGarrett has a hard head, but he does have a concussion and that means he'll have headaches for a while. He'll be..."

"Making my life hell for the next few weeks," Williams groused.

"Probably, but aside from aggravating the wound in his leg, he didn't damage his arm. He's lucky we put it in a cast this morning," Onakea said as the nurse finished taking the patient's vitals. "Look, I know you're worried, but he is strong and although the head injury is dangerous it could have been a lot worse. Do you know what he was doing in the stairwell let alone out of bed?"

"It has to do with a case we're working on, Doc, but I can tell you this he's going to listen and take it easy or I'll kick his SEAL ass all the way to Jersey and back," Williams vowed.

"That I'd like to see, but it would be detrimental to Commander McGarrett's health so I'll ask you not to kick his SEAL ass or any other part of his anatomy until I give him a clean bill of health," Onakea said and glanced at the chart before signing it and passing it to the nurse. "Now, I have a wife who is going to be pretty ticked at me for being late so I'm going home to a cold meal before crawling into bed. The nurses will check on him often and they know what to look for so try not to worry."

"That's not possible, Doc, he's my partner," Williams said and settled back in the chair, silently cursing Wo Fat, the key, the flowers and life in general since meeting Steve McGarrett.

**Author's Note—**- Thanks for reading and the reviews...this story has definately taken my muse for a wild ride. I have decided to write a sequel, but this one still has a few more chapters before it's done.


	36. Chapter 36

**Ma Ke Kahakai-'ino**

In the last week, since McGarrett had been rescued from Wo Fat, Danny had spent more time in this damn chair than he had in his own bed. His back was stiff and he stood up to stretch the kinks out as the door opened and the night nurse entered carrying a bag of IV solution. He smiled at her and reached for the cup of coffee, disgusted that it was cold.

"There's a fresh pot in the nurses' lounge," the woman offered.

"Thanks," Williams said and looked at the sleeping man.

"I'll stay with him until you get back," the nurse assured him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Detective...if you look in the fridge there's a chocolate cake that you're more than welcome to help yourself to."

"Thanks, I just might take you up on that," Williams said. He hurried to the lounge and poured a fresh coffee before helping himself to a slice of cake and hurrying back to McGarrett's room where the nurse had just finished getting a set of vitals on McGarrett. "Thanks...how does it look?"

"His numbers are good. Dr. Onakea left orders to wake him every few hours just to make sure there are no problems," the woman answered and placed her hand on McGarrett's bare right shoulder. "Commander, can you hear me?"

"Come on, Steve, open your eyes so the rest of us can get some sleep," Williams ordered, relieved when he heard a muffled groan from the injured man. "That's it, come on, there's a real pretty redhead waiting for you."

"Dan...Danny?"

"Right here," Williams said, not bothering to hide his relief at seeing his partner return to consciousness.

"Commander, how do you feel?"

"Head hurts...sick," McGarrett managed and was eased onto his side as his stomach gave up its contents.

"Easy, Steve," Williams said and held his friend through the rough bout until he signaled that he was okay. Danny helped him lie back as the nurse returned with a cloth and washed it over the injured man's face. She also had a glass with what looked like mouthwash and help the patient rinse his mouth.

"Thanks," McGarrett told her.

"You're welcome, now I'm going to let you go back to sleep, but if you need me just push that button and I'll be right in," the woman vowed and left the room.

"How's the head?"

"Must be still attached or it wouldn't feel like it was g...going to ex...plode," McGarrett managed.

"No shit, that's what happens when you decide to go against doctor's orders. Jesus, Steve, how many times do you have to be told to take it easy before it gets through that thick skull of yours? Do you realize you could have been killed? I'm not partial to black and I hate funerals so don't go..."

Steve knew the other man had every right to go off on a rant, but he couldn't stop the moan that escaped with the thudding in his head. He felt Williams place a hand on his arm and forced his eyes open, only to slam them shut as pain exploded through his skull.

"Damn it, Steve, I'm sorry..."

"No...you're right...should have stayed p...put...saw him...saw him leave and need...needed to go after him."

"Did you get a good look at him?" Williams asked.

"Not really...saw h...him leave. Went af...after him...saw him go through the door to the st...stairs. Followed..."

"Big mistake," Williams offered.

"Had t...to fol...follow Danny...could h...have..."

"He could have killed you," the Jersey native snapped.

"No...think who...ever is sending it w...wants to h...help."

"Well their kind of help nearly killed you, Steve. You've got a concussion and you're lucky you didn't do more damage to your arm and leg. You try that again and I'm going to cuff you to the bed and I believe Dr. Onakea is going to sedate you for the next decade," Williams told him.

"Danny...listen, the envelope...what was in it?"

"A key," Williams answered.

"Skeleton key?"

"Yes, do you know what it's for?"

"No, but it...it was in the champ box," McGarrett answered and closed his eyes as the pain in his head intensified. He could hear Williams speaking, but no longer had the energy to acknowledge him.

Danny watched as McGarrett's eyes closed, but he could still see the lines of pain that told him even when he was asleep, he wasn't sleeping very well. He moved back to the chair and sat down before reaching for the cake. He ate without really tasting it and placed the plate on the table before reaching for the coffee. He glanced out the window, wondering just how much Steve McGarrett would go through before they finally captured Wo Fat.

**5050505050 **

Steve could hear voices, but couldn't really make sense of what they were saying, at least not at first. He felt someone open his eyelid and tried to push the hands away, but found his arms held and the light returned.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Commander," Onakea warned and checked the other eye as McGarrett managed to get his lids open to half mast.

"What the hell did I do?" the head of Five-O asked and rubbed at his head, wincing when his fingers touched a sore spot.

"You decided to go bad ass SEAL and chase after someone who left you an envelope," the surgeon snapped. "Now I know I told you to take it easy and rest, and no where in those orders did I tell you to go chasing people down the stairs! If you continue to go against everything I say then I'll just have to take matters into my own hands and put you out for your own good!"

"Jesus, Doc, has Danny been giving lessons on how to rant?"

"I don't need lessons and I haven't even begun to rant! Now, Commander, I should warn you that the governor and I had a real nice chat this morning and as of right now you're down for the count for at least two months..."

"Two months!" McGarrett snapped.

"At least two months depending on how well you adhere to my orders. Contrary to popular opinion I'm not talking just so I can hear my own voice, Commander. I know my job, and I know the limitations of a human body, even one that has had extensive training in special ops. You need to allow your body time to heal and if you don't then the governor and I are going to form our own task force...one that will include a nice shot every evening just to see that you rest."

"Doc..."

"I don't want to do it, but if that's what it takes, then who am I to argue with your boss," Onakea said. "Do we understand each other, Commander?"

"Yes," McGarrett said and wanted to wipe the smug smile off Danny's face.

"Good, now your nurse said you had a rough night and that you vomited several times. How do you feel this morning? Are you still nauseated?"

"Yes," the head of Five-O answered honestly.

"I'll have Ayana add an anti nausea medication to your IV," Onakea told him and made several notations on his chart before putting it on the table and folding his arms across his chest, a gesture Steve was becoming all too familiar with. "Now, Commander, I expect you to be on your best behavior..."

"Oh, god, now you're expecting miracles," Williams said with a grin.

"Shut up, Danny," McGarrett growled and wished he could shoot the guy using the jackhammers inside his head.

"Commander, Ayana is giving you the nausea and pain medication now. I'd like you to try and eat breakfast, and let the nurse know if the medication isn't helping," the surgeon said.

"I will...thanks, Doc," McGarrett said as his nurse injected the meds into the IV. He heard them leave and turned onto his side, and knew Williams was still in the room. "You should go home, Danny."

"I'm good, Steve, go ahead and sleep," Williams ordered.

"Thanks, Danny," McGarrett said and allowed himself to sleep knowing his partner would be there if anything happened.

**5050505050 **

Pat Jameson knew what she was doing was wrong, but it was too late to try and fix things. When she first accepted Wo Fat's aid it had been because she thought he simply wanted to help her get into office. Little did she know that by accepting his help, she'd allowed herself to fall under his power. He owned her now, just like he owned so much real estate, but God, help her, she wanted out of this mess.

Jameson looked at the open file on her desk and knew Steve McGarrett was just like his father and would never give up. He would start searching for whoever left the evidence from the Champ Box, and how could she tell him that she was the one sending them through Laura Hills. Would he believe her? Would Laura tell him the truth or would she be too afraid of Wo Fat.

Jameson leaned back in her chair and looked at the journal she'd been keeping since Wo Fat had snared her. If anything happened to her, the journal would go to Steve McGarrett and hopefully it would give him the ammunition he needed to go after the new head of The Yakuza. She'd met 'The Old Man' on a couple of occasions, but had no real dealings with him. There were several other members of the organization she could pull down, but not without help.

Pat closed the journal and locked it in the desk before returning to her desk. She knew at some point in time all of this would be taken from her, but she could live with that as long as Wo Fat was pulled down with her. She couldn't do that herself, but perhaps when Steve was back on his feet, she could approach him with what she had and together they could destroy Wo Fat and The Yakuza.

**5050505050 **

Steve lifted his head and smiled at his visitors. Danny, Rachel, and Grace Williams came into his room and the child hugged him before hopping up on his bed while Rachel hugged him and placed a white box on the table.

"Danny said you liked these," Rachel said and opened the lid, revealing four strawberry tarts.

"Thanks, Rachel, are these from Tiki's?"

"Yes," she answered with a smile as she sat next to her daughter who'd already picked up the headphones and was surfing through the channels.

"One of those is for me," Williams said and reached for a tart.

"No it's not, Danny," Rachel said and slapped his hand.

"He can't eat all four!" the Jersey native observed.

"Want to bet?" McGarrett said with a grin.

"Hell..."

"Language, Danno," Grace said and heard the others laugh, but continued to search for something to watch.

"She's right, Danno," McGarrett teased.

"So, Steve, when are they letting you our of here?" Rachel asked.

"Onakea says in a couple of days as long as..."

"As long as he behaves himself and they're not forced to give him a needle in that a..."

"Danny!"

"What? I was going to say arm!" Williams said.

"Sure you were," Rachel chided. "You'll need help when they release you. Danny has a big place..."

"Oh, no...don't you say it, Rachel," Williams snapped.

"Why not, Danny, Steve won't be able to do much when he gets out of here. He'll need someone to cook for him and drive him to the physio appointments."

"I'm sure he has lots of ladies who would gladly give up their spare time to take care of his every need," Danny told her.

"Probably, but you're his friend..."

"Rachel..."

"Come on, Danny, you know I'm not going to be able to..."

"Don't go there, McGarrett!" Williams snapped. "I am not going to have you stay at my place...I can't afford the bills!"

"What bill?" Rachel asked.

"The ones that pile up when Steve's old buddies drop by and tears the place apart just because he knows something he shouldn't know or done something he shouldn't have done!" Williams answered.

"I'm not that bad, Danny."

"Oh, really, I remember the last few times someone came to your house...have you had the damage repaired yet?"

"Mostly," McGarrett said.

"In other words he needs somewhere to stay, Danny," Rachel said.

"Damn..."

"Danny, you know I'm right and I'm sure Steve would do the same for you," Rachel told him.

"I'm sure he would, but I'd have to sleep with a gun under my pillow and make sure every window and door was locked," Williams said.

"Isn't that the way you always sleep?" Rachel teased and kissed her ex before taking Grace by the hand. "Grace, it's time to go."

"Already?" the child asked and reluctantly placed the headphones on the bed before hugging McGarrett and following her mother out the door.

"Danny, you don't have to. I don't need to stay at your place," McGarrett said.

"Oh, hell no, you're not going to get out of this one. Rachel would skin me alive if she thought you were on your own. Whether you like it or not you're using my spare bedroom for the foreseeable future...God help me," Williams whispered and sat down, reaching for a tart as he thought about the coming weeks and the hell his life had become.

**Author's Note—**- Thanks for reading and the reviews...I think maybe one more chapter...possibly two and this one is done.


	37. Chapter 37

**Ma Ke Kahakai-'ino**

"So, I can go home, Doc," McGarrett said when the nurse finished disconnecting the IV line.

"Yes, I'm going to sign your discharge papers," Onakea said and sat on the bed next to his patient. "That doesn't mean you're miraculously cured and that you can go chasing down the people who take the law into their own hands. You need to stay off the leg as much as possible and I've already read you the riot act regarding your arm. Make sure you keep every appointment and I want to see you in my office in a week. Make sure you use the cane they gave you!"

"Sure, Doc," the head of Five-O answered.

"If you have any problems like numbness in your fingers or start running a fever then come straight back here," Onakea ordered.

"I will," McGarrett said and looked up to see Williams standing in the doorway. "Hey, Danno."

"Still with the Danno, Steve," Williams shook his head and turned to the surgeon. "Doc, is there any chance you can write me a prescription?"

"I guess it depends what you want...I'd need to examine you first," Onakea answered seriously. "What was it you needed."

"A bottle of Valium...a big bottle because it's going to be a long couple of weeks," Williams answered.

"Funny," McGarrett said as Onakea stood up.

"Well, Commander, you need to take it easy and you should go easy on Detective Williams since he'll be the one preparing your meals," Onakea said and smiled as he looked at Williams. "You don't need a prescription for Jack Daniels and it just might help you get through this. My father swore it's how he got through Christmas with his in-laws."

"Jack Daniels...wonder what time the liquor store opens," Williams said as he dropped the bag with McGarrett's clothes on the bed.

"Commander, take your meds and I'll see you in a week...oh, that Jack Daniels is off limits where you're concerned," the surgeon said and left the two men alone.

"Danny, you don't need to do this. Just drop me home..."

"No way in hell, now shut up and get dressed unless you want to stay here."

"Your bedside manner sucks," McGarrett griped.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Steve," Williams warned and took the clothes out of the bag. He'd brought a button shirt and cargo pants, underwear, and sandals. It took nearly 15 minutes to get McGarrett dressed in street clothes and Danny could tell the other man was in a lot of pain once he stood up and reached for the cane.

"Let's go," McGarrett told him.

"Maybe we should have the doc come back and take a look at you before you pass out," Williams said as a nurse came in pushing a wheelchair.

"Now, Commander, surely you didn't think you were going to walk out of here did you?" the woman said.

"I was kind of hoping," McGarrett said and reluctantly sat down. It wasn't long before he was seated in Williams' Camaro and they were driving along the street toward Danny's home. Steve closed his eyes and sighed ass the soft breeze caressed his face.

"I bet you're glad to be out of there," Williams said.

"What was your first clue?" McGarrett asked with a grin.

"Are you hungry?"

"I've been in the hospital over a week, Danny, my belly is about to take a bite out of my backbone," McGarrett quoted an old friend of his.

"We could stop and pick up a sub," Williams said.

"Sounds good...you buying?"

"I don't think there's a choice since you don't have your wallet."

"Thanks, Danny, I owe you."

"Yes, you do," Williams said and pulled into the parking spot in front of a small deli. "You stay put."

"I'm not going anywhere," McGarrett said and leaned his head back as the sun bathed his still pale features. He listened to the sounds around him, enjoying the freedom of being outside after so much time cooped up in the hospital. He must have drifted off because when he opened his eyes Williams was looking at something on the windshield. The familiar shape and color told Steve what it was and he wasn't surprised to see his name written in the same handwriting as the ones he'd already received.

"Did you see who put it there," Williams asked as McGarrett opened the envelope.

"No, damn it, Danny, how the hell did they know we were here? Wo Fat must have someone watching me," McGarrett snapped and looked at the button he'd taken from the envelope. It looked old, possibly from a jacket, unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

"That's why I wish you'd reconsider about the guard," Williams said and looked around. There was a couple leaning against a car, but they were so involved in each other that he didn't think they knew anyone else was around. An elderly man using a walker moved slowly along the sidewalk, while a woman pushed a stroller and talked to a small child who tried to keep pace with her. It was just another day in Hawaii, with people going on with their daily lives, unaware of the ugly truth they knew nothing about.

"Danny, I'm not going to let Wo Fat make me a prisoner," McGarrett told him as Williams drove out of the parking spot. "I'm not going to back down either."

"No one's asking you to, Steve, but you're in no shape to go after him," the Jersey native warned.

"I'm not going after him, Danny, but..."

"No, buts, Steve, or I'll haul you sorry butt back to the hospital and take Onakea up on the offer to heavily sedate you while I use the cuffs to make damn sure you can't get out of bed!"

"I'm trained to fight sedatives and unlock cuffs, Danno...remember Super-SEAL here."

"Don't even joke about that. I swear you're going to give me gray hair..."

"Too late," McGarrett interrupted and smiled when Williams pulled to a stop at a red light and unconsciously checked his reflection in the rear view mirror.

"Maybe Rachel will think it makes you look distinguished," McGarrett offered.

"There's no gray..."

"There's a syndrome for the condition you have," the head of Five-O observed.

"Oh, really, and that would be?"

"The Egyptian river syndrome."

"The what?"

"You know...denial."

"You're so full of crap," Williams said as the light turned green. Danny saw the smile on his partner's face and hid the worry he felt because of the danger Wo Fat represented. Somehow he'd have to help McGarrett even if the man didn't want his help. He reached his apartment complex and pulled into his parking spot before exiting the car and grabbing the supplies from the back seat. He watched McGarrett get out and close the door before heading toward the apartment. "Are you forgetting something?"

"No, I'm good," McGarrett answered.

"Get the cane, Steven, before I'm forced to hit you over the head with it," Williams warned, glad when the other man reached into the back seat and retrieved the hated item. "Good, Boy."

"Shut up, Danny," McGarrett snapped, but he used the cane and was glad he had it to lean on as they made it into a building and finally made it to Williams' apartment. He stepped through the door once Williams opened it and made a beeline for the sofa and sank gratefully onto it while rubbing his right thigh.

Danny watched the man fro a few seconds before moving into the kitchen and putting away the things he'd brought from the hospital. He grabbed two bottles of water and the sandwiches and joined McGarrett in the living room. "You want to watch a movie?"

"Not really, but you go ahead," McGarrett answered and rubbed at his throbbing skull.

"That's okay...peace and quiet sounds just right about now," Williams said and opened the sandwich he'd bought for his partner. "Steve, eat and then you're going to take your pills and go to bed."

"Sounds like a plan, Danny," the injured man said. He ate half the sandwich, accepted the two pills Williams handed him and swallowed them with the water. He grabbed the cane, leaned heavily on it as he made his way to the guest bedroom to find the blankets already pulled back. He wanted to crack a joke about it, but when he looked at his partner the words just didn't come out, instead he said two simple words. "Thanks, Danny."

"Anytime," Williams said and helped the injured man out of his clothes. "You go ahead and sleep, Steve, I got you covered."

"Always do," McGarrett mumbled tiredly, grateful when Williams turned out the lights, closed the blinds and the door so the room was nearly dark. Sleep came quickly and with it came the nightmares that often plagued him, but he never spoke of and hoped never to face in his lifetime.

**5050505050 **

"How is he, Danny?" Chin Ho Kelly asked when Williams opened the door and motioned for him and Kono to be quiet.

"He's sleeping for now. I got him to eat a little and take his pills before he went to lie down," the Jersey native answered.

"He must be feeling pretty bad if he took the pills without a fuss," Kono observed.

"Yeah, he was...he got another one of those damn envelopes while we were at the deli," Williams told them once they were seated at the table.

"How the hell did they know you'd be there?" Chin asked.

"That's just it, they wouldn't and that means Wo Fat has a bigger reach than we know," Danny answered and slid the envelope across to Kono. "I know it's a long shot, but check it and the button for prints."

"I will, Danny," Kono said. "Danny, you look like you should be in bed."

"I'm okay, Kono, or I will be when we figure this shit out," Williams snapped.

"We'll figure it out," Chin vowed.

"Preferably before Wo Fat decides to go after Steve again," Kono told them.

"Steve seems to think Wo Fat is a man of honor and that he'll wait until Steve can face him on equal ground," Williams observed.

"He could be right, but I have a feeling Wo Fat's definition of honor is not the same as Steve's," Chin said.

"I'd lay bets on that one, Chin, so how do we keep Steve from doing something stupid and underestimating Wo Fat?" Danny asked.

"Steve knows his limits, Danny, he won't go after Wo Fat alone unless..."

"Unless he feels like he doesn't have a choice," Kono finished her cousin's thoughts.

"Exactly," Chin said. "Look, Danny, we need to let Steve move when he's ready and we need to be ready if he falls, but we also need to back him up if he thinks he's right because the one thing I know about McGarrett...father and son...is that they can work things out in their heads long before most people can do it with a calculator."

"This is not mathematics, Chin," Williams snapped.

"Maybe not, but you know what I mean...maybe i should have used chess instead of math,but it means that same. Steve is thinking three or four moves ahead of his opponent and he'll be ready when Wo Fat decides to come after him," Kelly told them.

"We'll back him up," Kono vowed. She stood up and without a word made her way toward the bedroom where McGarrett was sleeping. She pushed the door open slightly and stared at the man in the bed. Steve McGarrett had given her the chance to be part of Five-O and she knew there were plenty of officers who were angered by his choice. She just hoped she could be as good as Steve thought she could be.

**Author's Note—**- Thanks for reading and the reviews...I think maybe one more chapter...I will be going away from Friday until Monday so hopefully it will all be posted before I leave...Winnie


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note—-**Well, this is the final chapter for this story and I wanted to thank everyone for their support throughout this one. You guys are amazing...never in my wildest dreams could I ever imagine one of my stories getting over 600 reviews. So let me take this opportunity to say thank you so much. The sequel is in the works...and Steve will be back at 100 %...but you know how I am about Steve whump.

**Ma Ke Kahakai-'ino**

There were a few times in his life when Steve McGarrett slept so soundly that nothing could rouse him, usually after a mission that meant going days without sleep, or after surgery when the anesthetic clung to him and kept him from rousing completely. He hated the idea of being so totally out of it, but there were times when his mind and body could not take any more and sleep was the only logical outcome.

Then came the second thing he hated, waking up in unfamiliar surroundings, jerking awake and sitting up as he stretched out for a weapon. It took a few seconds for his mind to clear and he remembered where he was...Danny's guest bedroom. He calmed his breathing down and looked around the darkened room in search of his clothes. They were hanging over the chair beside the bed and he grabbed the cargo pants, and managed to get them on, but decided not to bother with the shirt.

Steve listened for movement outside his door, but there was nothing and he glanced at the clock beside the bed, surprised to see that he'd slept nearly five hours. He opened the door and heard muffled voices from the kitchen and realized he'd left his cane beside the bed. He could hear Danny's voice in his head and knew it would be much easier if he just went back for it.

Steve leaned heavily on the cane as he made his way to the kitchen and wasn't surprised to find Danny, Chin, and Kono talking conspiratorially. He moved to the empty chair and sat down.

"Hey, Boss, how are you feeling?" Kono asked.

"Better," McGarrett answered.

"You know there's a comb on the night table in your room," Williams said of McGarrett's disheveled hair.

"Coffee?" Chin asked.

"Sounds good...are we ordering dinner?" McGarrett asked.

"It's on the way. Kamekona is bringing chicken from that little place on the beach," Chin answered.

"Fries?" McGarrett asked.

"Of course...he's asking for your special order," Kono answered.

"Don't tell me pineapple," Williams made a sound that told them all he wasn't going to stand by for pineapple n fries.

"No, Danny, it's called Poutine...fries, cheese, and gravy," McGarrett answered.

"Oh, great, you really are a neanderthal...can't you just eat like normal people?" Williams asked.

"That would be pretty boring," the head of Five-O said with a grin as the doorbell rang and Kono went to answer it.

Kamekona came into the kitchen with two large bags and set them on the table. "We got chicken...extra spicy and regular...we got fries and we got Poutine and hey, Brah, I must say it's good to see you out of the hospital."

"Thanks, Kamekona," McGarrett said.

Kono and Chin took the cartons out of the bag while Danny took out plates and forks and passed them around.

"Pammy said to tell you she made the Poutine extra cheesy just for you, Brah," Kamekona said as he handed McGarrett the separate container.

"Make sure you tell her I said thanks," McGarrett said of the feisty woman who ran the chicken stand. The woman was in her late 60s and flirted with him every time he stopped by. She made no bones about the fact that if she was 30 years younger and unmarried she'd have Steve in her bed and never let him out.

"You know, Steve, right now she's probably just your speed," Williams teased.

"Let me tell you something, Danny, that woman could probably outlast us all," the head of Five-O told them.

"You know she's had four husbands and they all divorced her because they couldn't keep up with her...no pun intended," Kamekona offered.

"I know she goes for a run every morning," McGarrett said.

"Don't tell me she does the same course you do?" Williams asked.

"Not quite, but she takes the lower part of the course and I've seen other people half her age having trouble keeping pace with her," McGarrett said and reached for a piece of spicy chicken. They settled down to eat the rest of the meal, and enjoyed the laughter and jokes, but Steve's mind was racing with thoughts of Wo Fat and when the man would make his next move. No matter what happened, he would be ready and he'd make damn sure the man could not hurt his Ohana.

**5050505050 **

Pat Jameson reached for her phone and keyed in the long distance number that would give her a direct connection to Wo Fat. It was time to give him and ultimatum, because there was no way in hell she would allow him to kill Steve McGarrett or any member of Five-O. The team was her baby, and although it had been started as a way to keep and eye on McGarrett, she knew the team went far beyond that. They'd brought down several members of key crime families and made damn sure the evidence was unflappable. The phone was picked up, but no one spoke.

"It's Jameson..."

_*"I know who it is. What can I do for you, Governor?"*_

"I want your word that you'll lay off McGarrett and his team."

_*"You dare to give me an order."*_

"In this case...yes, I do. I can keep McGarrett off your trail, but if you go after him I will see that he finds out exactly what you've been doing. I'll see that you'll never be able to set foot in Hawaii again without being brought in to face some serious charges."

_*"Do I need to remind you that you would be signing your own death warrant?"*_

"I think I'm way past that, Wo Fat, but you have a lot more to lose than I do. Should I speak with the heads of The Yakuza here in my country?"

_*"You are overstepping your bounds, Governor. I could have you killed with one simple phone call."*_

"You could, but there are thing I have done that would make your life hell if you do that," Jameson warned. She knew Wo Fat was a deadly enemy and if he decided to make her disappear he would do just that. Most of what she had on him wouldn't get him thrown in jail, let alone kicked out of the country, but if Steve was as much like his father as she believed, he would move Heaven and Earth just to bring Wo Fat down.

_*"You have nothing that would damage my place in The Yakuza...empty threats are just that...empty."*_

"Do you really believe that?"

_*"I am a careful man, Governor, and I know where my family skeletons are hidden. You would be well advised to keep your threats for someone who fears you. I am late for a meeting. Tell Steve McGarrett I will be watching him."*_

The phone went dead in her hand and she dropped it onto the desk. The threat was easy to read and she knew Wo Fat didn't fear her or what little evidence she might have. She had often wondered what it was about the McGarrett family, particularly the male McGarrett's that had garnered the attention of the crime lord. She looked at her journal and made several entries about her call to Wo Fat before placing it in the desk.

**5050505050 **

The days dragged for Steve McGarrett, and he knew it was time to go home or he'd wind up shooting Danny or using that roll of duct tape he saw in the trunk of Danny's car. His appointment with Onakea had gone well and the surgeon had cleared him to go back to work, light duties only and no running. God he missed his morning run, but until his leg was completely healed his surgeon had warned him not to over do it.

McGarrett smiled when Danny looked at him, and knew Williams had been truthful when he said he could stay as long as he wanted. He reached for his keys and wallet and slipped them into his pocket. It had been a week without any envelopes, but Steve knew this wasn't over, there were still too many things missing from his father's champ box.

"You know I'll change the sheets if that's the problem?" Williams offered.

"No, Danny, the sheets were fine...actually everything was fine, but it's time I went home."

"You do realize you can't do the marathon you usually start your mornings with and you're not supposed to put any pressure on your arm. Oh, and don't even think about showing your face at the office..."

"Onakea cleared me for light duties."

"No, Onakea cleared you to be a desk jockey and not a very good one at that. How the hell are you going to get any files done with one hand?"

"That's what I have you for," McGarrett said and pointed to his two light bags. "Pick 'em up, Danno..."

"Oh, really we're going with that now. First it's book 'em, Danno and now we have pick 'em up, Danno..."

"Oh, I'm sure I can come up with something," McGarrett said. Some how it felt right to hear Danny rant because it made it seem like all was right with the world. It wasn't...not by a long shot, but as soon as he was back to full form, Steve planned to make damn sure Wo Fat understood what it meant to go up against his team. When that happened it would be the biggest storm the Yakuza had ever seen.

**The End-For Now**


End file.
